The Diaries of Tammy Duncan
by PrincessH
Summary: -Complete-.:.Sequal to Beauty and the Bash Brother.:.Tammy and Fulton face problems in their continued struggle to be together. Parents, friends, moving in together, and maybe even getting engaged? PLZ R & R
1. Where the Heart is

The bright lights of the morning sun rose in the east as it would any other morning but this wasn't just any morning. The clouds broke and allowed a single ray to cascaded through the tiny windows of American Airlines flight 203 from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to Minneapolis, Minnesota and hit an unsuspecting girl in 4d. Her blonde hair fell gently unto her face and she stirred with a slight startle; brushing the rebellious strand of hair back into place behind her tan skinned ear.

The time is 6am and I am Tammy Duncan. I think you all know me by now or at least know of me, and my memorable trip to the altar last month. Time sure has gone by. I stretched my legs out in front of me and let me arms hang onto the soft fabric of the arm rests of my seat. I can't help but smile lazily to myself, everything was so perfect right now. Although, it would be hard to just fall back into the routine of slow Minnesota. But then again, I hadn't been there in so long, I guess I'll just be making up my own thing as I go.

"Attention Passengers, we will be landing in Minneapolis within the next 15 minutes. Please make sure all your belongings are secured in the overhead compartments, all trays are in their upright and locked positions and that you are fastened in securely for our descent. Thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay."

I groaned with contempt, they didn't really mean that, they couldn't care less if you enjoy your stay or not, they just say that so you'll buy tickets from them again. How uncaring the world had really become. Had it always been everyone out for themselves or had things changed since the time I was sent away? I yawned a little, I had no energy to even think. Looking out the window, I stared down as the plane lowered through the clouds to reveal the first tall buildings of the city. It felt so good to be finally going home. I smiled again before turning my head up from the shoulder I'd been napping on and smiled to myself at the man holding me to him. If it was possible, Fulton Reed was cuter when he was asleep. With a little breath every few seconds and a grumble here and there, he had me staying awake every night on our trip just to watch him sleep. I laughed at myself, trying to position my body into it's own seat without waking him. He groaned a little and his eyes fluttered open, closing them again once the sun hit them.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily. I laughed,

"No, we're getting ready to land..." I snuggled up to his side and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled a goofy grin that momentarily reminded me of Dean Portman and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder to pull me as close as possible to his side.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked still not opening his eyes.

"Not as good as in the Bahamas..." I joked, letting my fingers play with the collar of his shirt. We had spent 13 days and 14 nights in the most beautiful, luxurious, and might I add expensive place on the earth...With our own private balcony right on the beach and perfect sunsets everyday. The staff thought we were the newlyweds, since the reservation had been for Mr. and Mrs. Evans. We didn't disagree with them, and they assumed no different when we couldn't keep our hands off each other either. Plus we got a load of stuff free from the hotel as a congrats on our nuptials. I know, shame on us...but it was perfect for all the "catching up" we had to get done. Okay, so we spent most of the time in bed but it was still a beautiful, romantic vacation to bring Fulton and I truly back together in every way possible. I learned of everything he had been up to since I left and I told him all about training for the Olympics and how I missed him so much during those first days in California. I had wanted to write to him but every time I started a letter it would end up with me crying. We received a letter from Madison and Portman while we were there, which confirmed some suspicions of mine, that Scott is indeed gay and that he is now dating a skater from Russia that we met at the Olympics that past year. Hooray for free will, right? He's happy, I'm happy; it's all good, as they like to say back home, good ol' Minneapolis. Even Madison was moving in to Minnesota to be closer to Dean, Mrs. Evans' dismay, I might add. The woman was got to have a heart attack now, one child gay, the other moving in with a guy she barely just met and in her eyes an idiot. Well, I can't not agree with the late part, even though Fulton assures me that there's a brain in there somewhere. She'd be okay though, after all, I would be looking after Madison while she was here. Keeping her out of trouble, I guess you could say but can anyone really keep Madison Evans out of trouble. She would be staying with me, wherever I chose to stay. Did I mention that was a major decision I had to still make? Did I stay at home and date Fulton with my parents watching my every move, waiting for an opportunity to break us up? Or did I move into a big beautiful house built entirely for me by the man I love? Either way, whether I stayed home or not, no one was coming between Fulton and I. Looking back at Fulton he had finally opened his eyes to reveal the soft brown orbs I spend so much time staring at.

"Hey, Sleepy." I played, touching his chest with my hand. He groaned, stretching beneath me before enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Hey, Princess..." He played back.

"Almost home." I said just as the captain came on again,

"We will begin out descent in the next couple of minutes please fasten your seat belts." I sighed, reaching over and strapping myself into the seat as Fulton did the same. Looking out the window, I felt suddenly empty from all that we had experienced away from everyone else. Just Fulton and I, connecting and loving each other again. I had had two full weeks of Fulton Reed all to myself, no one to distract him or distract me, I had his un-wavered affection, what more could any girl want. Now, back to civilization, back to a date here, a date there, parents, and friends...the list goes on, I'm sure. I shrugged it off, he loves me, and if 6 years apart and a marriage attempt can't change that then nothing will. He smiled; reaching his hand out to me and holding mine tightly as if he was afraid I'd run when the plane landed. I smiled reassuringly and laced my fingers with his.

"I love you." I whispered just audible for him to hear. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, knowing I read his thoughts with perfect accuracy.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, turning back towards the seat in front of him before the plane began to descend.

The airport was crowded and smelled of coffee and body odor, a bad combination when you're me and don't like either. We walked out of the terminal hand-in-hand and a group of obnoxious young adults were waiting, holding a sign, "Welcome Back!" but it was upside down.

"Guys, it's the wrong way!" Charlie yelled.

"That's the point!" Averman yelled back as I sought cover from laughing so hard on Fulton's shoulder.

"Hey, there they are!" I heard someone yell and we were suddenly surrounded.

"Welcome back!"

"How was the trip?"

"What's the Bahamas like?"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

I tried to laugh and push my way through the crowd but it wasn't happening.

"Guys, STOP!" I yelled, feeling agitated. They all stopped talked.

"Now, the trip was great!" I tried to laugh, "But we just got back, please back off!" I said, heading for the baggage claim. I wasn't intending on being a witch but I was just suddenly agitated with the fact I now had to share my time with Fulton again and the fact that nothing was ever going to be the same again. Fulton just shrugged and followed me. I stopped, half-way to the luggage claim and looked around anxiously to see if my parents were somewhere in view. I had written them to tell them when we were coming home and I had hoped they'd meet us there but to my dismay, they were no where in sight. I sighed, leaning down to retrieve one of my bags off the belt of luggage. Fulton came up next to me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"I'll get the bags." He said softly, I nodded, turning back to the friends that were there and smiling slightly. Once all the commotion was settled, I began to hug and talk with my friends one at a time. I can deal with people one at a time it was just large groups all speaking at once that I couldn't handle. Reminded me too much of the reports that used to follow me around. I smiled and hugged everyone and tried to answer their questions but some I didn't know the answers to,

"So where are you going to live now? With Fulton?" Madison asked me, a diet Pepsi in her right hand and her left was laced with one Dean Portman. I shrugged,

"I'm not sure...I want to but I don't want to piss off my parents either or rush into everything and ruin our relationship. We've waited too long to actually have one for me to just go and ruin it when we've only been together for a month." She nodded, absently.

"'Cause, I am staying with you, right? Right now, I'm not staying anywhere. I got in last night and crashed at Portman's dorm house but that's not going to fly for more than a couple of days. You know?" She asked, her eyes worried that she would be out on the street without any food or water.. Madison didn't do dirt or cold. I nodded,

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to my parents tonight and we should know by then. The house isn't even furnished yet, if we decide to go that direction, so I going to talk to Fulton." I said looking around for him and finding him chatting with Portman on the other side of Madison, after loading all the bags on one of those luggage carts. I smiled, taking his hand in mine as he walked over.

"Hey." He smiled. I kissed him softly and rested my head on his shoulder. Portman smiled,

"It seems so weird to see you guys together and not be fighting. I mean before you left, you were cool but before that it was like, wow.. We couldn't go anywhere without you two getting into it. Maybe it was pent up aggression? " Dean smiled all to himself. We laughed a little at Portman's rendition of our constant bickering before I finally realized I still loved Fulton, the month before.

"I'm sure that will wear off." Madison remarked with a hoot of laughter. I looked up at Fulton,

"It's only the beginning." I smiled, locking hands with him.


	2. A New Life

The diner wasn't crowded at all for a Saturday night. I guess it was only our generation who thought of it as a hang out stop. Mrs. Conway still worked there and Charlie groaned when people asked him for free stuff.

"Come on, guys. You've been asking me the same questions every time we come in here for 8 years. The answer is always, no!" He said, sending a groan though some of the Ducks' mouths. I smiled to myself, it felt like I was home again, to be included back in the group of former hockey players. It felt really good to be accepted. Charlie said I was never out of the group, just on vacation. Captain Duck could always be counted on to make you feel better.

We occupied the two empty back tables of the diner and filed in.

"So, what's the plan?" Portman asked with a hint of a smile on his face. I wondered what that meant and looked at Fulton before I could even asked what was going on Fulton was answering my question.

"Don't get that grin, that makes me nervous of what you're thinking." Fulton joked.

"I like his smile." Madison cooed as the whole table began to snicker to themselves. Dean looked down at Averman, who just happened to be the one seated next tot him.

"Sorry….sir." He remarked timidly. Dean turned back to Madison, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. I smiled to myself.

"We really don't have a plan." I broke in, hoping to defuse the situation, Averman still looking slightly terrified, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Yeah, too restrictive. Makes some people nervous." Fulton smiled, looking down at me. I slightly wondered what he meant by that but brushed it off as playful joking and smiled.

"We're just gonna go with it." I smiled back at everyone else as well.

"It's utterly repulsive how cute you two are!" Madison spat. I was getting use to her comments...slowly. Rather than snipe back at her over her comment, I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you three doing tomorrow?" I asked of Madison, Connie and Julie. Julie looked up surprised.

"Me?" She asked, not sure if she heard right. She had almost choked on her milkshake and was now coughing as Adam rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I want to take you guys shopping with me, if you want to go. It will be a good way for us to get to know each other." Madison nodded excited. Connie shrugged and looked at Julie. Julie wasn't sure what to say.

"Sure, I guess." She said glancing at Adam. He nodded approvingly and smiled at her.

"I don't know guys!" Jesse began, "I don't think we should let the two blondes out on their own. Connie and Madison are no help!" He joked.

"Hey, you want to take this outside?" Portman asked as Madison cut him off,

"That would be me, taking you outside." She sneered back. Everybody just started laughing. I really missed these guys, I thought as the laughter died down.

"So, what are you guys gonna go shopping for?" Adam asked curious.

"Furniture." I said looking down not to meet Futon's eyes. I knew his reaction without even looking up.

"Tammy, you're paying for everything, let me do that." Fulton said quietly. I shook my head, no. So, why shouldn't I be paying for everything, I did have a lot of money that I was never going to spend all of anyway.

"No, you just worry about getting your shop set up. I'll take care of it." I smiled, "Speaking of taking care of stuff, Madison, where's my car that I left with you and Portman?" Madison looked away as Portman stared into space.

"Well?" I questioned, now getting a little nervous.

"Huh?" Portman asked confused. Why was I suddenly nervous, it felt like I was talking to a brick wall.

"My car?" I asked again.

"Oh, running like a champ! I fixed that chirp that was in your back passenger's side wheel." He smiled.

"There was no chirp in my tire!' I said exasperated. What had he done?

"You must have took a couple of corners to fast heading to the right-side because there was a definite chirp." I sat back in my seat for a minute, a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, I added a couple of new features to it too. Originals from my shop!" He smiled brightly.

"What did you do to my car?" I questioned not sure if I should be scared or mad. I looked at Fulton questioningly.

"Portman's a mechanic." He tried to reassure me. It was no use, I had already decided on angry,

"I better get my car back in one piece, Dean Portman!" I threatened.

"Oh it's in one piece!" He smiled happily, completely absent of the entire conversation. I sighed deeply as the table erupted in laughter.

"What?" Portman asked as Madison shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, still shaking her head. He looked leeringly at Averman again, who stopped laughing immediately. It was good to be back.

It was nightfall before Fulton and I could make it to my parents' house. The usually brightly lit house was dark to the night sky and I sighed deeply. They were either not home, sleeping or in the den. One out of three, not very good odds, I thought.

It was only 8:30 so the idea that they were sleeping was a little unlikely. 50/50. I guess I'll take a shot, I thought getting out of the truck. The walk to the front door seemed so much longer than usual. Remembering those walks home at 14, the walk way always seemed so short because I didn't want it to end but now with Fulton at my side, I didn't want to reach the front door and have to face my parents.

"Should I wait here?" He asked, unsure if it was his place to come in.

"No, we're in this together, right?" I asked looking for reassurance. He smiled warmly,

"Yeah." He shook his head, gripping my hand tighter.

"Good." I nodded, reaching for the door handle to open the door.

The fact that the door was unlocked was my first confirmation that they were home and then the sound of the television wafting from the den confirmed my suspicions.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned. There was a shifting movement sound and my Mother appeared in the doorway.

"Tammy? What are you doing here?" My Mother asked a little too cheerful to be sincere. I was a little confused,

"Mom, what am I doing here? I live here." She turned away for a moment and then back,

"Oh, we just thought…" Her voice wavered off as she leered at Fulton.  
"I just got back, I came to talk to you." I started to try to talk to her when she cut me off pulling me into a hug, and to my surprise, smiling at Fulton. I looked at him in surprise. The shorter woman turned on her heels, leading us back into the den where my Father was seated, reading the latest book in his collection.

"Tammy? Fulton? What a nice surprise to see you." He said, glancing up. They were acting like they never expected to see me again when my whole life was upstairs in one of their rooms. I began to wonder if I was in the right house? These weren't my parents, I thought. The room fell silent.

"So, Mom, Dad, I came to talk to you about what happened before I left."

"Oh, no need. You're all grown up now, we trust you to make you're own decisions." She smiled brightly. This really was the Twilight Zone.

"You mean you're okay with everything?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you're nineteen going to be twenty soon. Your Father and I agreed that it's time you make your own decisions and live with the consequences." There was the catch, they didn't believe that Fulton and I were going to last. My Mother's attitude could always be counted on to let her plan out. I plastered a smile on my face to rival my Mother's.

"Right, so I've come to tell you that I'm moving in with Fulton." The room fell silently again and Fulton looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" He whispered. I didn't answer him as my Mother's mouth was hung open.

"Well, it's your decision..." She started.

"Yes, it is. I'm also gonna enroll in the community college this fall." I continued, spewing the thing that came to my mind out of my mouth, I wanted to make them angry or atlease feel as betrayed as I was feeling right now. My Mother looked down.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked trying not to sound like she was mad.

"Because I haven't been to school with other kids since I was fourteen and everyone else is going so I want to go. You are going to help me aren't you? I mean with college stuff since you're my parents." I questioned as my Mother still looked down. My Father put down his book,

"Of course, Tammy. We'll pay for your education." He stepped in as my Mother gave him a death glare. He shrugged as if to say, what can we do? I smiled.

"Good, then that's settled. In fact, I think we'll start moving my stuff tonight?" I looked questioningly at Fulton. He smiled at me,

"Sure." He said trying to hide how happy he was.

"Good, so I'll let you guys know about tuition and stuff?" I asked, hugging my Father.

"Yes, just call us whenever you need anything." He said. My Mother tried to smile again, but she was not doing a good job of it.

"Mom, I'll talk to you soon." I smiled. She just nodded still in shock. We exited the room for the stairs and the shouting began in the den. I laughed as soon as we reached my room.

"So we're really doing this?" He asked with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. I smiled too and nodded back before pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and picked me up, spinning me around.

"We're moving in together!" I said smiling.

An hour and fifteen minutes later and 12 bags, we sat staring at the lake behind our house.

"So you want to go in?" He asked. I smiled,

"Not yet, I'm just getting used to the fact that we're all alone." The moonlight was sending a stream of light across the clear water, reflecting on his face. The love in my chest was welling up as he stared back at me. God, how did I deserve him? How did he love me so much, I asked myself.

"Is this all real?" I had to ask. He smiled again,

"Does this feel real?" He asked, leaning in to me and placing his hand on my cheek. The night air had made my skin cold and his touch felt like fire. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. Leaning forward, a smile played on Fulton's lips, he knew he had me completely in that moment and kissing me was just the icing on the cake. I smiled as the kiss ended and Fulton jumped up.

"Come on!" He shouted pulling me up and towards the house. We were laughing by the time we reach the house and he picked me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, gripping his neck.

"We're gonna do this right." He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms more securely around his neck.

"You get the door." He groaned.

"I don't weigh that much." I joked as he struggled to get us in the door.

"You're gonna ruin it." He laughed. I laughed too and turned on the light. "Welcome home, Tammy." He said putting me down, I turned to him,

"You're my home." I whispered, leaning into his chest. We stood there in the hall just holding each other for a long moment, my eyes silently following the curve of the stairs going up.

"So you want to order some food?" He asked. I was still kind of full from the diner but I nodded, knowing we didn't have anything in the house.

"Sure."

"We don't have a phone." He laughed. I smiled, pulling out my cell phone and handing it to him.

"Boy do I love technology." He mumbled heading into the other room. I sighed, looking around, this was really my house.

We slept on the floor in the living room that night. Fulton had made a fire in the fireplace and we camped out with dinner. It felt that that night almost a month ago, when we first made love. The only difference was, I didn't have any guilt this time. The pizza box still lay on the floor next to the blankets we were wrapped up in. It was nearly 1 in the morning according to Fulton's watch and I hadn't fallen asleep yet. Fulton's breathing had slowed and he was enjoying a dream by the look on his face. I sighed, perfect was the only word to describe the feeling I was feeling.

A window slamming in the kitchen interrupted my thoughts. At least I thought it was a window. Reaching for my bathrobe, my feet met the cold wooden floor. Fulton laid completely undisturbed in his slumber. I let his arm that had been draped over me, drop and fall to the blanket. There was another bang, I slowly made my way out of the living room and through the hall, it was probably just a window open, but the sound was sending a chill up my spine. I was in a new house, with all the lights off and I really didn't know my way around yet. The kitchen came into view and before I could turn the corner I saw a shadow looming from the moonlight shining in the window. I stopped and clasped a hand over my mouth. If I screamed for Fulton the person would hear. I crept slowly towards the door and tried to look around the corner. Whoever it was, they were standing just around the corner from me and I couldn't see them unless I made my presence known. Before I could think of what to do, the shadow moved towards me and stepped into the hall. I screamed louder then I had ever screamed before.


	3. Midnight Burglars

A scream echoed into the neighboring forest, waking Fulton Reed from his peaceful slumber. It had been a quiet night, he thought rolling over in panic before realizing the floor beside him was empty.

"Tammy?" He whispered in fear and jolted from the floor to find the nearest weapon. I had screamed louder in my entire life than I screamed right then. The shadow loomed over me as my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I tried to move backward but the soles of my feet just won't leave the cold hardwood to step back. I was frozen in fear as the shadow stepped closer and finally into the moonlight that shone in from the hall window. The intruder's face was illuminated, the same goofy grin I had come to expect remained.

"Portman?" I finally was able to get out once my throat loosened. I quickly closed my robe at the neck line and clutched the soft fabric in my fist, trying to keep from moving about nervously. I steady my breathing and looked up at him to wait a response.

"Hiya, Tammy." Madison's voice pulled me away from Portman's face. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in what looked to be one of Portman's old t-shirts and covered in mud,

"You guys sure don't make it easy to break in here." She laughed a little, Portman continued to smile away. I think if the world was falling down around him, he'd still be standing there with that goofy grin on his face waiting to see what happens next. There was a crash behind me from the other room and a few stumbling noises before Fulton appeared, clad only in boxer shorts and holding my old hockey stick. His eyes wide awake, he rushed to my side, taking my upper arm into his strong grip to pull me away from any danger that I could be facing.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeming completely awake. He slowly lowered the stick as he realized that there was no struggle or reason for him to fight.

"Tammy, are you alright? I heard you scream." He asked, releasing my upper arm from his powerful grip and instead rubbing my back in a loving way with his hand. I shook my head, still shaking a little with freight,

"It seems these two were trying to break in. They scared me to death." I explained, hugging my robe to me as tight as possible for fear of Portman catching a peek at something he shouldn't. He didn't even seem to be looking when I glanced up at him.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" Fulton asked, rather annoyed with his best friend and his new companion. Madison looked down with a sigh while Portman snickered a little at the question. What was so funny?

"Well, it's funny you should ask." Portman began, a laugh still playing in his voice.

"It's not funny, Dean." Madison cut in with a serious tone.

"Well, they might think it's funny."

"Or they might think it's stupid!" They began to bicker back and forth for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would one of you please just tell us what you're doing in our house at 1 in the morning, covered in mud!" They both turned and looked at me. Madison looked at Portman again with accusing eyes and Portman looked at her.

"We got kicked out of my dorm house." He said quietly, suddenly not finding it so funny. I sighed deeply, how did I know something like this was what was going to be said,

"Both of you?" Fulton asked confused.

"Yeah, someone told the RA about Madison staying with me and the next thing I know, they're telling us to leave." Portman said looking down. "It's okay since school is over anyway, but we've got no where to go." Madison stared at me with a hopeful glance.

"We really didn't have anywhere else to go." She whined a little. I shook my head, how did I know what was coming next?

The living room floor was crowded the next morning with four sleeping teenagers, huddled together in front of the fire. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I rolled over to snuggle with Fulton but was faced with a very loudly snoring Portman. I almost screamed again but covered my mouth with my palm. Remembering the night's events, I sat up to observe the room. Madison ended up sleeping with her head at Portman's feet, snuggling up to the back of his legs, Portman completely unfazed, was sleeping cuddling with a pillow the opposite way and somehow I ended up against the wall. Where was Fulton? I asked myself, not finding him curled up anywhere near. I didn't want to wake the two muddy burglars so I crept around them and out to the kitchen where I found him.

The smell of coffee and eggs filled the air as I leaned on the counter, coming into the room.

"Hey." I said quietly as he looked up from the breakfast he was beginning to make.

"You're not supposed to be awake." He joked in is deepest morning voice. I hugged him from behind and tried to see what he was doing.

"Why is that, Mr. Reed?" I asked playfully.

"Because I was going to make you breakfast." He smiled, now dressed in his boxers and an old faded band t-shirt. He had the radio on low, playing some old rock station now playing Queen. I smiled to myself, there was so many reasons why I loved him and this was just one of them.

"Did you get this all last night when you went to get dinner?" I asked surprised after opening the refrigerator. looking at the array of food that now lined it. Our refrigerator, I thought with a smile. Who knew something so simple could bring a smile to my face.

"Yeah." His voice filled the air. "I figured once we got here we wouldn't want to leave for a while." He kissed the tip of my nose softly and brought my body to his in one motion. I suddenly wished we had the house to ourselves so he could make love to me right now and we could just stay in bed for the next few days. Oh, well, I guess we got that on our vacation. The snoring that had been playing in the background abruptly stopped and I sighed, there goes my dream.

"They're awake." I whispered quietly. Fulton sighed deeply, kissing my neck softly and returning to the food. I had a nagging feeling we wouldn't be alone again for sometime.

Portman skulked into the kitchen looking like he had a rough night and looked for a table,

"Dude, where's your furniture?" He asked puzzled as Madison entered the kitchen, looking just as tired, with a patch of mud cemented to her cheek. She had been too tired to shower before she collapsed on the living room floor.

"What time is it?" She asked keeping her eyes closed and leaning on the windowsill to enjoy the fresh morning air.

"It's about 8, I figure we'll leave in like a hour." I said, looking at Fulton's watch.

"We're still going? I don't know if I can last a whole day shopping." She whined as I grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"I'm going to take a shower." I whispered, kissing Fulton's cheek.

"Okay." He whispered back. Madison groaned,

"My stuff is outside in the car." She whined again.

"Dude, I'm not even playing, someone stole your kitchen table. Fulton are you listening to me man?" Portman said looking worried, "And all the chairs..." Fulton glanced up at him and back at the eggs on the stove, shaking his head.

"Mad..."He started to say but she held up her hand, not to speak to her and head towards the door to go outside. He continued to look around confused.

The morning sun was shining brightly as I exited the house to the front porch, followed closely by Madison. My car sat in the driveway and surprisingly, looked the same. Maybe Portman did know what he was doing, even though he just spent twenty minutes trying to convince Fulton someone stole our kitchen furniture in the middle of the night. I guess it's true what they say about some people being smart in certain things and not others. I smiled brightly, unlocking my driver's side door and stepping into my car. I really love my car, I thought as Madison got in. I hit the button to made the convertible top go back and we waited silently for it to finish.

"Watch out for that button right there." Madison said pointing to a new button to the right of my steering wheel.

"Why?" I asked a little afraid.

"You don't want to know." She said quickly, I nodded at her before shaking my head a little and starting the car to pull out of the long driveway.

Granted it was a busy Saturday afternoon at the Mall of America, but there were so many people there that I could have mistaken it for Christmas season.

"Excuse me!" Madison exclaimed moving past some guys that were blocking the lighting aisle where we were headed next. They stared at her as she walked away.

"Did they just comment on my ass?" She asked, turning to go back to kick their butts. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around in the direction we were walking,

"Just let it go." I said, looking for a specific light. I knew we shouldn't have given her the cart to drive. Julie was hanging behind, I think out of embarrassment of Madison's demeanor.

"So Julie, tell me about yourself." I said, mulling over the different lighting fixtures and trying to find one for the living room.

"Watch it!" Madison yelled as an old man reached around her for some light bulbs. She looked utterly exhausted and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Well, I'm from Maine originally. I joined the team for Team USA and haven't been able to stay away since." She smiled a little, looking at some light bulbs herself, to keep from making eye contact.

"And when did you fall for the cake-eater?" I asked remembering his nickname from District Five. She smiled more at this,

"Senior year. I realized he had a crush on me and I liked him so we went out." She continued to smile away. Connie snickered a little bit,

"Why is it that, Tammy and Fulton have this fairytale romance, Julie and Adam were the best friends that fell in love thing and me and Guy are just me and Guy. We never had a whole big thing, it was just always us, through good times and bad." She groaned a little, "I want a story to tell the kids." She scowled.

"Is there something we should know about?" I asked, trying to get her to laugh,

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said with a straight face. Julie looked up from the light bulb she had been examining,

"Are you serious?" I asked confused.

"No!" She said finally breaking into a smile. "I had you guys there for like 2 minutes. Both of you are, like, so blonde!" She joked with a snicker.

"So what do we still have to get?" Madison asked exhaustedly.

"Well, the furniture that Fulton's not doing himself is being dropped off tonight and we got all the linens and stuff. I think we just need to get these and we're done." I said setting some bulbs and a ceiling fan into the cart.

"Thank the lord!" Madison said pushing the cart out of the aisle. I laughed a little at her behavior but she was really beginning to grow on me.

The line to the register was a long one and Madison was bouncing from foot to foot, she had found something she wanted to buy. I laughed a little as we finally reached the counter and she began to checkout.

"That will be 15.88, miss." The man behind the counter said pleasantly as Madison handed him her credit card. He turned the register and hit a few keys before turning back around,

"Miss, this cards been cancelled." He said as Madison's mouth hung open,

"Here, try this one." She said handing him another card. He repeated the process and came back,

"This was cancelled too." He shook his head.

"Just put it on with my stuff." I said as he began to ring up my stuff.

"What an evil witch." Madison exclaimed,

"Who?"

"My Mother." She almost shouted.

"What does your Mother have to do with this?" I asked really confused.

"She cancelled my credit cards. I can't believe her!"

"I though she knew you were moving out here?"

"She did but she wasn't happy about it. She was even more unhappy when I told her I was quitting skating." My mouth dropped open.

"You're quitting? But I thought you were going to the Olympics in four years?" I looked at her worried.

"I was going to try but it doesn't make me happy anymore. I don't want to be you, Tammy. I don't want to have my face on a Wheaties box." She shook her head. I sighed.

"So that's it, you're just going to move in with Portman and be a cashier at McDonalds?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to work at McDonalds." She groaned, "But I do have to get a job now." She sighed, looking at her wallet full of useless credit cards and a twenty-dollar bill. She sighed deeply,

"I'll go get a job as a waitress or something." She smiled walking away. I handed my credit card to the cashier and sighed, She wouldn't last a day.


	4. Eve Reed Murphy

The sun was setting to the west of the lake as Madison and I pulled into the long driveway. The soft light reflecting across the crystal blue lake ad set the house a glow with amber sparkles. I had to admit, my house was probably the most beautiful sunset picture I had ever seen and it was definitely the best on the block. The peaceful quiet of the fading summer day was interrupted by a low rumble and a van marked 'Bed, Bath and Beyond' slowly pulled into the driveway, the box shaped back tumbling back and forth and swayed from side to side on the uneven driveway. It stopping behind my car with a gurgle of fuel and oil and a portly older gentlemen climbed out of the driver's seat and jumped to the ground, ever losing the cigar from in between his lips.

"Duncan Residence?" The drive yelled, never once removing the cigar hanging from his mouth. I nodded and slowly walked towards the house to unlock it for them, in the process being run over by an excited Portman, who still wasn't convinced someone didn't steal our kitchen table,

"Sorry, Tammy. I was coming out to help." He smiled away, completely obvious to the fact I stood looking at him with a look of total distant written on my face. I let go of the momentary relapse to my former hot-headed self and brushed the whole incident off as an accident..

"It's fine." I said worn out from the day. It was going to be a long night of painting, moving furniture and probably arguing on where things were going to go, why start a fight now when I can save my energy for later when it would really count, I thought a relaxed smile playfully forming on my pale pink lips. In typical Tammy fashion, my mission of being calm, cool and collected didn't last long and I was giving directions about five minutes after. The men were moving in and out of the house now with ease and I turned to look for Fulton but his familiar rusted, blue truck wasn't in the driveway. I looked to the unfinished garaged and it and it wasn't parked under the framed posts either. Where could him have gone? He hadn't said anything about going out to me that morning, something must have came up.

"Madison? Have you seen Fulton or remember him saying anything about going out?" I asked. She shook her head tiredly from her seat in the front of my car. She tried to nap on the seat of my car for the twenty minutes it would take to unload my things from the delivery truck. The night bugs were beginning to come out and kept landing on her head, waking her from her slumber. A few seconds later Dean came bounding out of the house for another thing to carry in,

"Dean, where did Fulton go?" I asked as he picked up a very expensive lamp from the truck. He swung it around to hold and I thought the top was going to come off of it and hit the ground. Rubbing his chin he thought for a minute,

"He told me..."He concentrated, I nodded looking at the lamp, he moved it to the other side. "You know I can't remember, I think he said he was going to the train station." He shrugged before heading off with the lamp. I breathed out a sigh of relief and thought about what he said,

"Why would Fulton go to the train station?" I asked myself, Portman must have heard wrong.

The walk around the house was a short one but it felt good to get away from the yelling and bickering of the deliverymen for a few moments. I took in the breeze from the lake and let the voices drift away from me. Complete relaxation is what I needed, maybe get rid of Madison and Portman for the night and let it be just Fulton and I. Or maybe we could leave and go a hotel or something. I'd have to suggest that to Fulton when he got home. The rumbling of another loud truck engine, coming up our driveway, brought me back to reality and I stood from my spot on the lake, hoping it was Fulton so we could get all this little stuff done and leave for the night. I really just wanted to be with him and no one else right now Walking back towards the house, his outline came around the corner. I smiled and ran for him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle but meaningful embrace before picking my small frame off the ground. I smiled with joy before planting a firm kiss on his warm inviting lips.

"Hey, I got home and you weren't here." I softly brushed my hand along his cheekbone as my feet touched the ground once more.

"Sorry, I was going to call your cell phone but we didn't have a phone yet." He smiled.

"Where were you?" I asked a little curious, I wasn't trying to be a nosy girlfriend. I trusted him and would believe anything he told me. His face stopped smiling and he took my hand to lead me back towards the lake. Was there something wrong, did I do something? My eyes searched his face that was staring intently on the lake with no intention of looking else where. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to express himself to me. I panicked,

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked suddenly, gripping his bigger hand in mine with fear he'd pull it away. My heart started to pound in my chest as he ushered me to sit down next to the lake. He followed and brought his knees up to lean his elbows on.

"Tammy, I was at the train station." He said slowly, Portman had been right. But what was he doing at the train station? My face was one of confusion as he continued.

"I went back to my apartment to check my messages and she had left a message saying she was coming in." He said slowly. I was confused again. She, who? All kinds of thoughts were swirling around in my head.

"Who?" I asked, turning my face to his. He seemed hesitant to say it but he opened his mouth to begin his story, when a long creak of the screen door turned our attention back to the house.

"Fulton, dear, these men don't have any idea what they're doing. Do you want me to tell them?" My mouth hung open as she shut the screen door and proceeded to start giving directions on where my furniture should go. Who was that old bag to start arranging my house? I turned back to Fulton, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tammy, I know. I thought the same thing. Now we have three house guests...but she is my Mother." He finished as I looked away; I guess the idea of getting away for the night was out of the question.

"I hope she doesn't stay long, she told me I needed to buy a belt for my pants. Do these pants look baggy to you?" Madison whined, holding a paintbrush in one hand and her waistband of her Old Navy cargo pants in the other. I just shook my head, she hadn't made a good first impression on me either but in typical Tammy fashion, I was just going to try to please everyone by not saying anything. Madison and I had taken what would be Fulton and mine's bedroom to start painting and the guys were starting downstairs in the living room, his Mother following the latter.

"Don't put that there, it will look tacky." I could hear her voice all the way up the stairs and through the open door. I seriously wanted to cry, this was not the way I pictures my second night in my own house. I really didn't even know this woman and now she's decorating. Please someone just knock me out now or give me a really big drink until everyone leaves and Fulton and I can be alone and sit down and do this ourselves. If we could get this room done tonight maybe we could have 8 hours of peace by ourselves. I rolled my paint roller back in the paint and continued on my side of the room, Madison doing around the windows and stuff with a paintbrush. The job was actually going pretty smoothly until the click-click-click of heels coming up the stairs was heard. Madison and I froze in our spots and stared at the open door. The noise continued and there she was, standing in the doorway. I had never really had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Reed personally except for one horrible night when I was 13 but then it hadn't been a good night, considering Fulton's Father was chasing us out of the house, threatening our lives. She was a slender woman with darker hair, shows where Fulton got his and dark eyes. She was dressed in black dress pants and a blue button up sweater, smiling ever so sweetly at us.

"Don't let me stop you girls. I just came up here to finally meet Tammy. You ran away from me so fast downstairs, I'm Eve." I smiled a little, feeling a very foolish for being to judgmental, maybe she wouldn't be that bad to get along with. I put the paintbrush down and wiped my hands off on the jeans that were already splattered with paint, before extending my hand to her.

"I'm sorry, this day's just been a little stressful with getting all the furniture here and painting and stuff, I just kind of wanted it to be over with." I smiled at her. She took me hand, shaking it slightly.

"My, my...you really have grown up since the Peewees haven't you. You are just really striking, that's natural?" She asked of my blonde hair. Here I go thinking, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt that maybe she just came off as being rude but now I felt a little insulted. I nodded, holding my tongue and letting go of her hand,

"Yeah, I've been a blonde my whole life." I laughed a little. She laughed too,

"Well, it's a beautiful shade, hopefully some of the children will have it." I was a little taken aback at that comment as well. Children? Fulton and I weren't even talking marriage yet but children?

"Well, I'll let you two get back to work. You don't want to be up all night painting a house." She smiled again and headed back down the stairs. As soon as the clicking was gone Madison turned to me,

"See what I mean?" She growled, I nodded,

"I don't think she meant it on purpose." I tried to brush it off; I would have to get along with her if I intended to be with Fulton the rest of my life.

"Well, you can take it anyway you want but I know what she meant. She's an evil woman, reminds me of my Mother." Madison sneered, returning to the windows. I had a feeling but I'd just have to wait it out and see what she did next.

Taking a break at 7 for some pizza that Portman went down to get from the corner shop, we all made it to the kitchen table.

"Man, this one is way better!" He laughed, amusingly.

"What, Dean?" Eve asked curiously.

"Oh, someone stole their kitchen table last night." He smiled away, as Fulton shook his head no at his Mother.

"Oh, I see...Dean, how is school going for you?" She asked pleasantly,

"Alright, alright...keeping my grades up, partying on the weekends..." He laughed a little, "Gotta love college life." Eve nodded a little,

"Yes, I do wish Fulton would go." She glanced at her son,

"Mom, I'm a tradesman. I don't need college, I make good money now."

"I see, well, I'm just thinking about your future I mean with you and Tammy getting married and a family in the future." I almost choked on my pizza, there she went again, god what was wrong with this woman?

"What?" I asked confused. Fulton looked at her,

"Mom, Tammy and I aren't getting married yet, she has things she wants to do and I have things that I need to get done first." He stated plainly, I know he wanted to, I could see the look in his eyes whenever anyone brought it up but we had discussed it and I had told him, I wanted to go back to the Olympics again. I wanted to skate again, this time on my own. If we were married it would make things twice as difficult Eve shifted uncomfortable in her seat and looked at her son,

"I don't know what you want me to say to that. I thought I raised you better." She sneered as I put my slice of pizza down, maybe Madison was right.

"Mom, this isn't the 1940's where people didn't move in together until they were married or getting married." He stated very plainly. She sighed,

"Forgive me for worrying about you." She said standing and leaving the room in tears. I sighed heavily, as Fulton chased after her, out the back door.

"What just happened there?" Portman asked as Madison brushed it off and he went back to eating. I looked at her,

"See!" She hissed.

"Yes, I do. She's like my mother, too and that isn't a compliment." I said moving from my chair to see what was going on outside. It was too dark to see,

"I hope she's not talking him into something." Madison said, taking a huge bite of her pizza. I sighed a little,

"I don't think she's that vindictive." I thought out loud as the screen door shut hard against the frame. Fulton came bounding back into the room, a look of hurt and anger on his face. He stopped in front of me and took my hand,

"Tammy, will you come talk to her, she thinks you don't like her." He whispered as Madison snickered a little bit. This woman was good, really putting me on the spot. I smiled a little,

"Why would she think that? I'll go talk to her." I smiled warmly and brushed past him, heading towards the door. What the hell did she want from me?

"Oh, Tammy? She asked if we could sleep in separate rooms tonight. If you don't want to I'll tell her it's not cool." I smiled coolly. She was that vindictive,

"No problem, as long as you're okay with it." I asked curious as to what he'd say,

"No, that's fine." He smiled, kissing me before I headed out the back door. Well, that tells you who's side Fulton falls on. I was in this one alone.

She sat, hunched over the flowerbed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. I dropped down to my knees, handing her a napkin from inside.

"Thanks." She whispered, no doubt feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Eve, what made you think I don't like you?" I tried to smile a little. Her eyes were just as telling as Fulton's and I could tell that's not the reason she wanted to get me out here.

"I just don't want my son to get hurt and if you don't intend to marry him then..."

"Oh, I intend to marry him, just not right now." I smiled brightly.

"But you two are..."

"Sleeping together?" I finished for her. Her mouth hung open,

"Well, yes...I mean what if something unexpected comes along?" She asked. I snickered a little,

"Then WE, me and Fulton, will deal with that. I think, I'm almost 20 years old and Fulton is already 20 so if we have to deal with that, we'll deal with that on our own. Thanks" I smiled again, "There's no need to worry about your son...I've got it under control." Her face turned from one of peacefulness to a sneer,

"I've worked too long to give Fulton the life he deserves to have someone like you ruin it! I let him build this house thinking you wouldn't come back, that you were all wrapped up in yourself and your partner. Yeah, I watched you on television, that same fake smile as you're giving me right now and your fairy boyfriend. You know, I could tell all along he was gay." She sneered. She really did have a temper; I snickered a little bit,

"I don't want to fight with you Eve...I was hoping we could get along for Fulton's sake." Having Madison and Portman here all of a sudden didn't feel so bad compared to having to deal with this woman for a week.

"How dare you." She sneered again,

"How dare I? You come in here and expect me to leave out the backdoor so you don't even have to look at me, since I'm not marrying Fulton. This is my house, Fulton built it for me."

"Listen, you…" She started but her face changed with the swinging of the back door.

"Everything alright?" Fulton's voice rang out as she plastered a smile on her face,

"Perfect."

"We're fine." I added, as he smiled,

"Good, why don't you guys come back in then and we can talk. We still got a lot of work to do tonight." He asked. I smiled,

"Sounds ideal." I commented, my blood was about ready to boil over. He headed back in the door, closing it with a bang,

"Tramp." She sneered at me. I smiled, trying to get in the door before her; she gave me one big shove and pushed me off the step. I landed in the flowerbed with a huff and sat up, the dirt caked in my hair. A snicker was heard from inside the door and my face reddened, I had to get rid of her.


	5. Lime Green Revenge

I finally made it to my bed after showering and washing my hair three times. I really hated dirt, you know, the idea that tin insects and bugs that you can't even see are all crawling around in it and now that I've had it caked into my beautiful blonde hair that those every same insects are now in my hair. I shook my head, trying to get the mental image to go away and crawled into the inviting white cotton sheets. The soft sheets felt like a blessing to my tired body and I curled up under the covers hoping for just one night of peace. I rolled over to the empty opposite side of the bed and let out a sigh. I wouldn't be able to relax without him. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a long moment contemplating whether I should go downstairs to where he was sleeping on the couch and drag him back up here or whether I should just try to go to sleep. I could almost imagine his strong arms wrapped around me. Why did Eve have to show up? I asked myself. I had offered to the take the couch, but Fulton wouldn't let me. Even when his Mother voiced her opinion on it being a great idea, he wouldn't give in. He insisted I take the bedroom and get a good night's sleep, since I seemed stressed out by the situation. I had finally agreed and headed up the stairs to shower. Fulton thought the whole mud in the hair thing had been me being clumsy and falling into the flowerbed. If only he knew what his Mother had in store for me. The option to tell him had come and passed and I was in this by myself. I was truthfully unsure of what side he would take in this situation anyways.

The floorboards, being new, creaked when someone was walking on them and that familiar noise was now coming from the floorboards in the hall. The door opened a crack and red hair glimmering in the hall light, told me Madison was looking for me.

"Tammy, you awake?" She asked quietly, though even if I had been asleep I would have heard her. I sat up,

"What is it Maddie?" She came into the room silently and shut the door with a click before sitting on the end of the bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I just wanted to talk." She whispered, resting her head on her knees.

"Oh." I stated causally, "About what?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not even sure.." She shrugged.

"Okay, talk." I said lying back down.

"Well, what happened outside?" For some reason I got the feeling she didn't really want to tell me what she had to say and was avoiding her topic of conversation.

"Nothing really." I said sitting up again and crossing my legs under me. "She just told me I wasn't good enough for Fulton and that I was a tramp." Madison's mouth hung open,

"She said that?"

"Yup, oh and then she tried to knock me out by pushing me in the flowerbed. Or should I say conveniently stepping in front of me to get in the door, which caused me to bump into her and fall in the flowerbed, it's all up for interpretation." I smiled a little at the distain I was now feeling for the woman.

"Are you serious? I though she was just a witch but...she really is something else." She smiled. "So what's the plan?" I looked at her a little funny,

"What plan?"

"The PLAN..." Madison emphasized. I shook my head, Madison always looking for trouble.

"I can handle her on my own, Maddie." I stated, as she looked a little disappointed,

"But I got a great right hook." She began to demonstrate her punch and ended up falling of the bed. I began to laugh at this,

"We're not taking her out back." I continued to laugh. She looked disappointed from her place on the floor but go up quickly, wiping her pants off with her hands.

"I know that, silly. I was joking but in all seriousness, she seems like she fights dirty." I nodded in agreement,

"She would have to spend all those years with Fulton's Dad."

"What happened with Fulton's Dad?" She asked as I remembered that she didn't know, I didn't even know if Portman knew. Probably, I reasoned, since he was his roommate during high school.

"Nothing, he was just an alcoholic." Okay, so I gave her half the truth, but if Fulton didn't want people to know then I wasn't going to go around telling everyone.

"Oh." She said nodding, "I have an uncle that's one of those." She said with a nod.

"I just worry though because you hear all these horror stories about Mothers killing their daughter-in-laws or breaking up relationships because they didn't like them. Like that movie Hush, you know with Jessica Lange." Madison nodded, that was one of the movies we'd managed to sneak in to the compound and watched late at night with the sound down. I usually didn't partake in such acts of rebellion but that night I had because I was missing Fulton so much, I couldn't sleep and I needed something to take my mind off of everything. A night with the other girls, actually turned out to be a lot of fun.

"Tammy, how long did Fulton wait for you? He's not going anywhere!" Madison's voice brought me back from the memories, "And he's not gong to let him Mother kill you."

"Even if his Mother tells him she hates me and that I'm a horrible person?"

"Trust me, Fulton wouldn't care. Why don't you just go tell him what's going on?" I thought about this for a minute, my mind wondered back to the night before and the way he yielded to his Mother's request that they sleep in separate rooms.

"No, I want him to think we're getting along. She hasn't said anything so I won't say anything." Madison shook her head at me,

"You're playing a dangerous game, if she goes to him it will look like you're the bad guy." Madison warned but I shrugged it off. Eve won't say anything, not yet at least and by the time se got that idea, I'd have something to hold over her head.

"It will be okay. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay...let's get her drunk..." Madison slouched back down on the end of the bed and threw her hands above her head. I began to laugh again,

"Why?"

"Because then we can find out all her juicy little secrets..." She looked so evil in the moonlight talking about getting even with people. I laughed again.

"No. I think I have enough to deal with her being sober. I don't think I want to hear what may come out of her mouth when she's drunk."

"Fine but don't say I didn't offer. It was an idea and that's more than you're coming up with." She commented. I sighed, bring my knees but to my chest as I sat up,

"Well, it was a good idea but I don't think it fits this situation." I assured her.

"Okay...You know if this is all stressing you out, Portman and I can find somewhere else to stay."

"No, where would you go? Everyone else lives at home or in tiny apartments." She nodded,

"True, I was just trying to help." She looked down, a look of sadness filling her face. I almost thought that her mind had drifted to something else.

"Thanks." She shifted uneasy in her seat. "Besides, you guys aren't that bad, Portman just needs a brain transplant." She laughed out loud,

"He's really not that bad. He just has his moments."

"Yes, every time I'm around." I laughed again suddenly realizing she came in here to talk to me.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, casually. She looked out the window for a minute then back at her hands in her lap,

"Never mind...I'll talk to you about it later, it's not important." I nodded, seeing she didn't want to tell me what was going on.

"Okay."

"Tammy?" I looked up,

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, you're my best friend and even though I'm glad you didn't marry my Brother. I kind of miss not having you as a sister." I smiled weakly,

"Madison, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." I smiled as she laughed,

"Well, don't get use to it!" I laughed again,

"It's just a piece of paper. You're still my sister." She smiled standing up,

"Okay, well, I'll let you get some sleep. You're going to need it with the wicked witch of the East sleeping in the next bedroom..." I laughed slightly, lying back down,

"Goodnight, Tammy."

"Goodnight, Madison." I smiled as she shut the door and her footsteps retreated across and down the hall. I sighed again, moving back down to place my head on the pillow and try to get some sleep. It was 3 in the morning so, I probably wouldn't get that much anyways.

I tossed and turned in my covers for a few minutes before the moonlight softly hit my face. It was lowering in the west to allow the sun to rise in the east. I sighed and threw the covers off myself, patting softly to the door. The hall was empty but the shadows that were playing against the opposite wall from the open window at the end of the hall. I quietly stopped down the new wooden stairs, looking to see if anyone else was up either. No one was awake, not that that was a big surprise considering the hour. The light coming in the front door allowed me to see the last few steps of the stairs and I stepped down, looking into the living room. Fulton lay awake on the newly purchased couch and stared out the window, his hand resting on his head in contemplation. I smiled, quietly stepping into the room. He looked over at me and a smile formed on his lips.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, moving over on the couch for me to lay down next to him. I smiled, quickly snuggling to his side. He pulled the blankets he'd been using up around us, resting his head on mine.

"I should ask you the same thing." I played, looking over at him. I touched his cheek with my finger tips, trying to trace an outline into my memory for safe keeping. I would always remember this moment, of that I was sure.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you pictured this night to be. I didn't know she was coming to visit." I silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me towards him, pressing my body to his with a gentle firmness.

"Can I stay here with you?" I asked pulling back to look up into his eyes. They looked darker in the moonlight. He laughed,

"Couldn't last a day without me?" I pouted a little, not wanting to admit he was right. Had I really become that clingy that I needed him all the time, what would happen when he went back to work. Hopefully by then we'd be able to share a room at night.

"I just can't sleep without." He smiled, glancing at his watch.

"Not much of the night left but if you want to stay, I can't make you leave. It's your house too." I smiled again, snuggling to him. I felt my eye lids get heavy, the feeling of his embrace a warming comfort.

At just about six am I heard Eve emerge from the guest room across the hall from our room. I looked up at Fulton, who was sound asleep and gently moved his arms from around me to stand. She spent 15 minutes in the bathroom, fiddling around with something in there and then heading downstairs. I was safely back I my room by then. I suddenly felt like Fulton and I were thirteen again and sneaking around to get 5 minutes alone. She was probably going to try to out do me by making breakfast. I'll be the first to admit, I can't cook. Not that I don't try but it's just not a natural gift for me like it is for some others. I lay in our bed for another hour after Eve had descended the stairs before I decided to stumble into the bathroom and try to make myself presentable for the world. The idea of taking another shower was a compelling idea since it felt like there was still some dirt in my hair. Who said mud was good for your hair anyway? If I ever meet them I'll have a few words for them. Starting with what drugs were they on when they suggested such a thing.

The warm water filtered down onto me and I rested my head against the cold tile. The cool feeling made my already aching head feel slightly relieved, maybe yesterday was just a dream. The mud in my hair proved otherwise. For two minutes I had managed to convince myself that it was. Oh, well, it was a nice fantasy, I thought, grabbing my shampoo from the shelf and beginning to wash my hair. A funny smell drifted to my nose and I brushed it off as whatever Eve was now cooking downstairs.

The smell coming from downstairs didn't smell like what I smelled in the bathroom, more of a disgusting meaty, rotting flesh smell. What was she cooking? Livestock? I brushed the smell aside to head down the stairs, putting my wet hair up into a bun at the top of my head.

I could hear voices from the kitchen, mostly Portman.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen...how much you pay for this Fulton?" I smiled at his voice; at least some things didn't change. I entered the room to Fulton and Eve chatting at the counter as she was cooking a brown pile of something in a frying pan, Portman was inspecting our water cooler in the corner, making it continuously give him water every time he emptied his cup. Madison was sitting at the table looking over a calendar and some applications for jobs.

"Holy crap!" Portman exclaimed, spitting the water out of his mouth and dropping his cup. Suddenly everyone was looking at me, Fulton's eyes, one of horror. I brought my hand up to my face, smoothing over my skin. Did I have a big zit or something on my face? I thought subconsciously. I was dressed wasn't I? Looking down confirmed I was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Fulton's t-shirts.

"What?" I questioned. Madison was out of her seat in a second and rushed me towards the hall mirror.

"What's going on?" I asked really confused. She pushed me in front of the mirror. I turned with a smile on my face before letting go of a scream reserved for utter horror. My naturally blonde hair was now a tint of lime green. Madison had to hold me up as she sat me in a chair in the living room. I took my hair down to make sure and saw green strands fall around my face.

"How did this happen?" I began to tear up.

"Okay, we'll fix it!" She said pulling me up the stairs towards the bathroom.

The door was still open from me exiting it a few minutes earlier. I was having a panic attack by the time we made it to the top of the stairs and she threw me into a chair at the vanity, rushing to get my shampoo. She opened the bottle and was overcome with the smell from earlier.

"Is this your shampoo?" She asked with her nose wrinkled up. I nodded, staring into the mirror with disbelief.

"Well, Honey...someone spiked your shampoo and it wasn't me." I looked at her in disbelief, taking the bottle to sniff. It definitely wasn't the smell of my shampoo.

"At least it wasn't permanent..." Madison reasoned as I sat in a chair at the salon, my hair wrapped in a bag, a color stripper was the only option for the damage. I sighed with relief at that comment,

"Yeah, if it was I would have killed Eve!" I said thinking of my darling future Mother-in-law sitting in my house laughing about this whole situation. I grinded my teeth at her image, how could she do this to me, did she really want to get rid of me that bad? I asked myself.

"Look at it this way. No one recognized you, so we won't see you with green hair in the tabloids." She laughed. I laughed a little, feeling a little better. The stylist came back a few seconds later with the bottle we had brought in.

"So what was it?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well, it's definitely chlorine and copper based water, combined with the copper enriched soil you had in your hair already in made that bright color you came in with. Copper and chlorine together make blonde hair turn green." She nodded a little, "I don't see how it could have been an accident though. " She shook her head walking back towards the back of the salon. Madison slammed the bottle down on the counter and huffed,

"We got to do something." She huffed again. I nodded,

"You're right...I can't let her do this and get away with it. Last night was ridiculous but this is just unforgivable. This is war." Madison nodded too, turning away from me for a second,

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She said heading towards the back of the salon. Now for a plan...what would make Eve's blood boil? An idea floated into my head, was it too evil? Maybe, maybe not...


	6. A Moonlit Proposal

The tension in the air as Madison and I pulled into the driveway could be cut with a knife. Eve didn't know who she was messing with when she walked into my house the day earlier. I was determined to get back at that woman if it was the last thing I did. I wasn't about to just pack up my things and move back into my parents house. Fulton and I had dealt with controlling parents before, we would get through it again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Madison questioned, playing with the cage that sat on her lap, a small mew emanating from it's contents. I smiled a little mischievously,

"Yes, if all goes well it will show Fulton exactly what his Mother's been doing to me. She ruin her self and I won't even be a part of it." I said taking the cage so Madison could climb out the passenger's side.

"Quick, go see where she is and get rid of her." I told Madison, she ran off towards the door as I collected a bag from the back seat and put the top up. I quickly headed for the front door to catch Madison grabbing Eve to pull her towards the back door.

"Eve, you've just got to see these plants I've been working on out back..." She said practically dragging the woman towards the back of the hall.

"Well, okay, dear..." She said very falsely, to put on an act for Fulton. I headed in the door as soon as they were out of view. Fulton was out of his seat on the coach as I entered.

"Hey, babe...your hair looks better." He joked. I laughed a little smoothing my hair out with my hand, it was a shade or two darker than my natural color but it couldn't be helped. I would have to wait for it to grow out to be the natural color again.

"Yeah, turns out it was the soil I got in my hair from falling into the flower bed last night, I'm so clumsy, you know.." I half lied, trying to play down my hair. I shifted nervously from foot to foot,

"So when I washed it with my shampoo, it had a chemical reaction." Okay, so there was the truth, I just left out the part about Eve's involvement.

"What you got there?" He asked looking down at the cage that was now seated at my feet. I looked surprised he noticed,

"Oh, well, it's a funny story..." Oh, great now I was starting to sound like Portman when I was in trouble. He looked down at me nervously, "See, Madison and I were down at the salon on Main Street and they just put in this cute little pet store. We just had to go in because Madison was looking for a fish or something to keep her occupied." Madison really hated fishes, she said they were boring creatures but for the purpose of my over exaggerated story, that's what we went in looking for. "So, we get in there and there's this little guy in the window, he was the last one left of a 6 kitten litter and they were going to take him to the pound if no one adopted him." I held up the cage with a little pout playing on my lips. He smiled a little,

"Hon, it's good to see you so happy lately but..." He started, I cut him off, there was no way I was letting him say no. The little ginger cat curled up in a ball at the back of the carrier cage and yawned absently. In reality, I had gone in search of something to drive Eve up the wall and make her show her true colors to Fulton and everyone else. I would have gotten a snake had there been any there to get. The thought crossed my mind again, contemplating the location of the pet store in the neighboring town. No, I didn't have time to drive around looking for a snake, I thought bringing my thoughts back to reality and Fulton standing in front of me.

"He's cute, honey but..."

"Oh, sweetie. If I take him back they'll send him to the pound and you know what happens there." I was whining a little to get my point across. He laughed a little,

"Tammy, I love you and if it matters to you that much." I was taking the ginger kitten out of the carrier by then and holding him up to Fulton. He smiled at little,

"Okay...there's just one thing." He started as I jumped around a little and hugged him.

"Okay." I said excitedly.

"My Mom's allergic to cats...so if you could keep, Fluffy here, away from her." The big smile that was already on my face grew a little more at that news. She was allergic to cats...

"Oh, I had no idea. Yeah, I'll just keep him in our room." I had just scored double points.

"Okay. I love you." He said leaning down to kiss me. I kissed him back,

"I love you." I said picking up the carrier and heading up the stairs, a little bounce in my step.

I reached the top of the stairs and could hear Eve's voice come back into earshot.

"Well, Madison...I'm sure Tammy didn't mean to squash them." She was irritated with her, I could tell. Madison was pretending to cry and doing a pretty good job of it. Or was she really crying? I shrugged it off and headed for Eve's door with my little friend. The door opened easily and I sat the kitten down in the doorway,

"Have fun, little buddy." I joked a little as the kitten meowed and headed happily into the room. I shut the door and headed for my room, hearing something fall over as I turned my back to the door. A smile spread on my face and I walked happily across the hall to deposit the kitten's stuff in my room.

The smell of something that surprisingly smelled like food was heading up the stairs as I made my way down the stairs a little while later after I had changed and laid down for a short nap. The night was quiet outside as I peered out the back door. Madison was standing in the kitchen cooking something at the stove.

"Wow, you can cook?" I asked as she laughed a little, giving me glare of annoyance.

"Yeah, I had to feed myself half the time when Mom was out making sure Scott's career was going smoothly." She joked. If she had said that to me a year ago I would have thought that was an insult to me but instead I smiled playfully back at her.

"Smells good, where is everyone?" I asked confused, the house looked and sounded completely empty.

"Well, Fulton's down by the lake, he said to tell you to come out when you came down." She smiled a little, a hint of a surprise brewing in the back of her mind.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling my heart begin to speed up. Oh, gosh, I hoped this wasn't what I thought it was. Hopefully this was just him wanting so time alone with me.

"Oh, I don't know." She said slyly. I sighed, heading for the back door.

The reflection coming off the lake made the knots in my stomach loosen a little, he turned around to look at me and was holding a red rose in his right hand...I smiled, finally reaching him and taking the rose. I felt his fingers lace with mine on my other hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you...what's the occasion? It's not my birthday." I asked. He smiled a little,

"No, it's actually the anniversary of the first day we met." I looked at him a little strange at first. "Well, the first day you talked to me." He moved his feet back and forth nervously. I smiled,

"And when was this?" I asked surprised I didn't remember it but he did. He laughed a little,

"Third grade. You were on the swing set with all the popular kids and I was sitting over by the big sandpit and I remembering you coming over to me and sitting down. I was shocked you had come over at all and I still remember what you said. You asked me what my name was and I didn't answer you, you seemed like you had never been insulted like that and you proceeded to tell me how you were going to be famous someday." We both laughed a little,

"So why are we celebrating this again? I was mean little girl." We both laughed with a smile.

"Because it was that day that I decided you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and that someday I would kiss you." I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Well, you got your wish." I looked back out at the lake nervously again, feeling my heart begin to speed up at his touch. He leaned forward and softly touched my lips with his. He was teasing me but not fully kissing me and I smiled against his soft skin. His hand ran up the length of my bare arm and cupped my cheek. His hand was rough but I really didn't notice. The intimate moment seemed to last forever before he pressed his lips gently against mine in a show of the love he felt for me. The kiss ended but his hand remained on my neck, his eyes held mine in a trance, I had never wanted him so much before. I leaned forward to capture his lips again and he placed his index finger against them.

"Tammy, I know we talked about this last month and we agreed but I feel like so much has happened. We've become so close and it's the next natural step so I was kind of hoping it was up for discussion." He said taking a small black box out of his pocket. I felt my heart begin to beat fast again and my hands begin to shake. Fulton slowly made it to one knee and looked up at me as the first of a few tears began to fall from my eyes. I wanted this, I knew I did but my head was telling me everything was happening so fast.

"Tammy, will you marry me?" He asked as I looked down at him. I know I said I didn't want to get married but this proposal had just about melted my heart, how could I say no? He searched my face for an answer as I let out a little sob and began to nod feverously. He smiled,

"You will?" He asked as I nodded again,

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms as he got up from the ground, sending us both back to the ground, kissing and hugging. He smiled, brushing the hair from my face with his hand and kissing me tenderly on the lips. The forgotten box had slipped out of his hand and I straddled him, reaching over his head to retrieve it from the soft ground. He took the box back from me and pulled the beautiful diamond out, placing it on my shaking left hand. I laughed again, taking his face in my hands and pressing or lips together. We laid there for a good five minutes before we stopped kissing and began to laugh,

"Go get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner." He said kissing me again.

"Okay." I said breaking away from his kiss and running to the house to change into something nice. I burst in the back door to Eve and Madison beginning an argument over spaghetti sauce and shouted,

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They both looked at me, momentarily forgetting the fight. Madison broke into a smile and ran over to hug me, as Eve stood there shocked, no doubt imagining what she could do to me next. But she wasn't going to ruin my night.

"Congrats!" Madison said letting go of me. "You're really going to do it this time?" She asked laughing a little,

"Don't jinx me." I joked as we both looked over at Eve.

"Excuse me, will you?" She asked heading for the stairs. I really didn't care what she did or said, she wasn't going to ruin this for me. The plan suddenly came back to me and I looked at Madison,

"Did you get the cat?" I asked.

"Relax, I have it under control. You just go get ready." She said rubbing my back a little.

"Okay!" I said happily heading for the stairs. Fulton was coming back in the door as I passed giving him a small knowing glance. Portman was lying on the couch with a pillow over his face. He looked exhausted when I passed the living room, reaching the staircase. I was at the bottom of the stairs when a scream curdled from the second floor and a potted plant came hurling down the stairs at my head. I ducked just in time for it to hit the door behind me and shatter into a million pieces. Fulton and Madison were at my side in an instant. Within a few moments, Eve was at the top of the stairs a silk shirt in her hand,

"You did this, you..." She started at me as I grabbed Fulton to protect me; I've never seen this woman that mad and I was kind of worried she's grab me and kill me with her bare hands.

"All my clothes, shredded, Tammy. I know you're behind this!" She yelled.

"Eve, why would I do that?" I asked hoping she'd spill about how she had switched my shampoo.

"You did this because I..." She stopped herself mid sentence. "I said you didn't like me." I burst into tears at her accusation.

"You really don't like me." I whined, grabbing Fulton as I cried. I shot her a look that said if you can do it, I can too. She sneered as Fulton tried to quiet me,

"She doesn't hate you. It's just a big misunderstanding." He explained looking at his Mother,

"Mom, tell her you don't hate her." He insisted, as Eve looked dumbfounded, would she lie to her son.

"Tammy, I don't hate you. I'm sure Fulton's right, it's just a big misunderstanding." She tried to act caring and rub my back.

"Really?" I asked, dragging it out longer.

"Really." She said through gritted teeth. I wiped my tears with my hand and looked up at Fulton,

"Oh, I've ruined everything. I shouldn't have brought Fluffy home." I whined looking at him.

"Fluffy, who's Fluffy?" Eve questioned looking confused.

"Oh, my god." Madison said acting surprised. "I completely forgot...I must have let him out when I went up to get that hair tie you barrowed from me and Eve's door was open." She lied.

"See, Mom, it's just a misunderstanding." He assured both women. "Mom, I think you owe Tammy an apology." She really looked like she was going to start screaming.

"Well..." She started. Fulton looked at her.

"Mom, I want you two to get along, we are getting married." He said. She winced a little at the fact that Fulton was marrying me,

"I'm sorry, Tammy. My mistake." She said looking down at the shirt and going to head back up the stairs. The ginger cat appeared at the top of the stairs and let out a small meow as Eve stopped dead,

"Oh, my...someone move the fur ball so I can get up the stairs." She said with a sneeze. Madison glanced at me with a small smile and grabbed the kitten, heading back towards the kitchen. Eve sneezed again, as Madison passed with the kitten and continued up the stairs, a bit of a stump in her stride. The hall was quiet for a minute before Fulton looked down at me,

"Why don't you just grab a few things and we'll get out of here for the night...we'll go to a hotel or something." He said kissing my nose. That's just what I wanted,

"That's sounds good." I said heading for our room to get a few things to take. Finally some time alone.

The idea of finally getting Fulton alone was actually more exciting than what Madison and I had succeeded in doing to Eve. I was finally going to get Fulton alone.

"My fiancée." I thought happily. I started to wonder if the reasons I gave Scott last month were really true or were they bull to make him feel better about not going through with the wedding. True, I didn't want to marry HIM but I wasn't going to tell him that, that would just be cruel. And true, I still wasn't ready for kids; I was actually thinking about skating again in something, whether it be pros or trying for the Olympics again as a singles skater. Fulton understood that and being married to him wasn't going to be a death sentence for my career. He would wait for kids, he would wait until everything was perfect and we were ready. He understood me and I wanted to marry him, the rest would work itself out. I was going to be Mrs. Fulton Reed. My heart jumped at the thought, this was finally it; everything was falling into place. None of the fears that were constantly running through my head during my engagement to Scoot were there and I was content. I was absolutely sure this time. I wanted everything, the house, the kids, and the cat even! This was the happiest moment in my life.

My happy moment was stifled as Eve stood in the doorway. I tried to pretend not to notice her tall figure, leering in the doorway, watching every movement I was making. I continued to toss things into my duffle bag, a silk nightgown, a few under garments, clothes for the next day. I closed my bag with a zip and turned towards her. She was ready to let me have it.

"So you think you got something back there? Embarrassing me in front of Fulton?" I didn't respond to the accusation. It wasn't worth ruining my moment.

"You didn't, you know. That doesn't prove anything to him except I was upset." I picked up my bag from the bed, trying to walk past her and out of the door.

"This isn't over, Tammy. You just started it." She eyed me for a good five minutes. I wasn't backing down.

"Eve, I'm marrying Fulton and there's nothing you can do about it." She continued to leer down at me before removing her arm from the door to let me pass. No words were exchanged but the agreement was made, I had better watch my back.


	7. Midnight Kisses

Entering Fulton's apartment for the first time in six weeks, the familiar smell of soap and wood hit me rather quickly and a smile appeared on my face. The dark and dusty little apartment had its charms to it and I would be sad we had to get rid of it at the end of the month. We'd have no place to hide after that, but Eve would be gone back to the dungeon she crawled out of, hopefully. He came in behind me and I felt the cool air between us leave and his warm presence replace it, this is what I'd been longing for the whole week. His hands found my hips and snake around to hold me to him; I'm lost in this feeling of completion. I can feel the gently movement of air on my neck as he speaks for the first time since we've entered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. A simple statement that means so much more than anyone could possibly know.

"For what?" I murmured back, my eyes still closed. I know what for but I still want to keep this intimate stance going for a few moments longer.

"About my Mother. You just got to understand her. She's been though so much already, it's hard for her to see us together. She thinks she's going to lose me too." I opened my eyes and press my body back against his. He stopped talking and turned in his arms.

"Let's not talk about Eve tonight, okay. Let's not talk about anything but you and me. " I kissed him, pressing my lips to his with a passion that had been burning to get out. He responded quickly and picked me up to carry me to the bedroom, my strong skater legs wrapped around his mid section. My heart was pounding, it felt like it could pop right out of my chest. I wanted to hold unto him forever and not let go. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. Tightening my grip, I kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. I could tell he was moving us through the living room. He placed me on my feet at the door to the bedroom and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull his head down, crushing my lips with his. I started to remove his shirt as the door was flung open and we moved back into the room. His hands crested my flat abdomen and gently raised my shirt.

"I love you." I whispered pulling him farther into in the room and gently pushing him down on the bed. I didn't bother closing the door, there was no one here but us.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. I leaned down and started to kiss him again. My mouth finding my way to his chest. The shadows from the tall oak outside the window was playing on his face as I sat up to look down on him again. I just could not stop looking at him, he was everything I ever wanted. He smiled a little and ran a hand down my jaw line, his hands falling on my waist to pull me towards him. I graciously accepted and he began his tender assault on my welcoming lips again.

bringbring

The noise filled the apartment as we stopped kissing to look at each other,

"Ignore it." I said fast, going back to kiss him. His hands moved under my shirt to lift it up.

bringbring

The sound continued to echo from the hall and Fulton had lost his concentration on me. I was now transfixed on the sound too as there was a click and the machine picked it up.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt...please pickup, it's important." Madison's voice was on the line, she sounded frightened out of her mind. Fulton immediately shot up from the bed. I moved to his side as he rushed out of the room to grab the receiver.

"Madison, what's going on?" His voice was still clear from the other room. "Okay, calm down, is she alright?" He asked as I leaned back on the pillows to wait and see what was going on.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes.." He said before the click of the phone being replaced was heard. I sat up a little as he came back into the room and looked at me,

"It's my Mom, she's had a bad allergic attack. We've got to go to the hospital." He said finding his shirt quickly. Oh, yeah, right. I thought in the back of my head as I got up to put my own shirt back on the right way. She was just trying to ruin my night, I thought, grabbing my shoes and following Fulton out the door.

The hospital wasn't crowded as it was 2 in the morning and still really cold outside. That, of course, didn't account for the emergency room, though, that was packed in every corner with people waiting to be seen. Eve had been brought in by an ambulance so she was immediately taken in. After finding out that they had taken her to a room two floors above, we left the crowded waiting room and headed for the elevator.

They say hospitals are supposed to be the places to heal and to feel better, how do they expect you to feel better when they decorate the place in the most dull colors. I can tell you, if I was sick, I'd want to be in pastels to lighten my mood. The entire hospital is decorated in browns and beiges. Okay, I know, I'm starting to sound like Madison but I think I've been around her too long. The halls were long and gloomy with the little light that they provided overhead and we continued to room 456a. Madison and Portman were camped out in front of the room as we walked up, Madison resting her head on Portman's knee as she slept. He looked up at us,

"Hey." He whispered, "She hasn't been feeling too well, so I'm letting her sleep. Eve's in there, they said she's going to be fine. Just needs some rest." He whispered, rubbing Madison's head a little. Fulton nodded, heading for the room. I leaned against the wall next to them and slowly slid down it to the floor. What if she was telling the truth this time.

Observing the couple sitting next to me, I was aware of the chemistry I had overlooked before. Portman was staring down at her, checking her head to made sure it was comfortable and leaning over to check her breathing and make sure she was okay. I had never seen them act like this before, or at least him. She stirred a little at his touch and looked up at him with sleepy eyes,

"Hey." She whispered, taking his hand in hers. She smiled, letting her eyes fall back shut for a moment.

"Hey." He smiled down, that goofy grin playing on his lips. She noticed I was there and sat up right.

"Tammy, I don't know what happened." Her eyes were filling with tears, was Madison Evans actually going to cry her eyes out over a woman we were trying to get back at?

"Madison, it's alright. She's going to be fine." I soothed her calmly. She calmed a little,

"Tammy, you didn't see her face...it's bad." She looked me square in the eyes and I knew whatever was going on wasn't a game anymore. I guess I should go in and see for my self, I thought, standing up. I stood, heading for the door and cracked it open to peer inside to see what was going on.

Fulton was seated at the bedside, his Mom's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm alright, baby." She cooed a little. I stepped closer and my heels clicked on the floor. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have worn these damn things. Fulton turned in his chair,

"Tammy." He said holding out his hand. I took it and sat on his knee to look at Eve, her face was swollen and her eyes a little bloodshot.

"This is all my fault." I commented softly with a small hiccup of guilt, letting some tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey...you didn't know." Fulton rubbed my back a little. The tears continued to fall.

"No, dear, absolutely not." Eve assured me and I looked up at her, she looked to be really sincere in her statement. "The kitten is cute." I laughed a little at the comment,

"Yeah, I guess so." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back at Eve,

"I'm so sorry, Eve. For everything." I looked into her eyes. She nodded slightly,

"Me, too." Fulton looked on nervously before breaking in,

"Mom, I think once they release you, we should take you home. You're going to need a lot of bed rest and some care. I'll call Phil and tell him." He stated.

"No, don't call him." Eve said looking away.

"Mom, he's your husband, I'm going to let him know what's going on." He said plainly. Eve was remarried? I asked myself. Fulton had never mentioned this.

"No, Fulton...Phil and I are getting a divorce." She said plainly. Fulton was speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He questioned.

"Because I didn't want you feeling sorry for me. I'll be just fine on my own." She reassured him.

"Mom, you can't be on your own now." He stated as I looked at him.

"Well, she can stay with us." The words were out of my mouth before I could think them over. Fulton looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. I had an escape, I could say no but I nodded, this was after all my fault.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her. I'm home all day." I nodded, what was I getting myself into? I asked as the final arrangements were made for him her stay with us while she recovered.

I walked into the hall after the plans had been set and I looked at Madison.

"What's going on?" She asked, a look of worry still in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, she just needs some bed rest." I stated without much feeling behind it.

"Oh." I she said shrugging her shoulders. "Then she's going home?"

"No, I'm taking care of Eve as she recovers." I stated, looking off to one side.

"Are you nuts?" She asked low. "She'll either kill you or you'll kill her by the end."

"No, I think we have an understanding." I looked down, "For now."

"So what about the wedding and you starting to skate again?" She asked, I looked over at Fulton,

"The wedding and the skating are going to have to wait. There are more important things to be done now." I whispered softly, turning the ring around on my finger. We weren't even married yet and I was already feeling the pressure of marriage looming. Everything was going so fast.

"Well if you're doing this then I'm helping you." She said placing her hand on her hip.

"I thought you were getting a job?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am. I have an interview tomorrow, but you can't take care of her all day and every night too." She stated as I nodded.

"No, this is my fault. I wanted to get back at her. I'll take responsibility."

"But I didn't stop you." She chimed in, cutting me off a little.

"It's my fault she's here though, me and Fulton have put a lot of stress on her." I looked back down at my diamond.

"Tammy, stop kicking yourself okay, that's not going to get you anywhere. I want to help you. I have every right to want to marry Fulton." Her eyes pleaded with me to let her do something, no doubt feeling just as guilty as I was.

"Okay...thanks." I nodded. She smiled a little,

"I'm hungry...is there a cafe in this place?" She asked heading away from me. I watched her leave and sighed a little,

"Back to hell." I sighed again; I don't think I'm ever getting rid of everyone.


	8. Hiding in the Closet

The morning sun was just beginning to rise as we walked out of the crowded emergency wing exit. I slowly slid my sunglasses down over by blue eyes before they got hit with the rays. It was too early and I hadn't slept since the morning before. Madison immediately fell right asleep on the passenger seat of my car as we followed Dean and Fulton home in the truck. My thoughts wondered as I stared at the truck's brake lights at the first intersection. Somehow, the idea of Portman speeding down the road trying to keep up with an ambulance in my car sent a shiver down my shine. At least it was still in one piece after last night; maybe he wasn't that bad a driver after all. I can't believe that thought just crossed my mind, I really must have been tired, I thought, shaking my head to stay awake for the 15 minute ride. Besides I was too tired to argue over something that was already done. Leaning my head on my hand, I was glad when we entered the driveway and parked the cars. The lake was reflecting the rising sun beautifully with streams of light paralleling on the shifting water. For a minute I wished I could say out here and think. Portman was at the other side of the car within a couple of minutes to carry Madison into the house, she didn't even wake up as he slid his arms around her and lifted her off the seat. I stepped out of the other side to put the top up and Fulton was at my side in a minute,

"Hey." His voice was husky from the lack of sleep and he rested his head on my shoulder. I placed my hand in his soft brown hair as it hung on my shoulder. He wasn't wearing a bandana like he usually did.

"Hey." I said gloomily. He silently stroked the curve of my waist as we stared out at the lake. Pressing his lips to the curve of my neck, I brought my other hand to rest on his.

"You okay?" I asked reaching from his hair to his face, I gently rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, I was more worried about you." He whispered into my ear. I loved it when he did that. I slowly turned in his arms to look up at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." My fingers played with the buttons on the front of his shirt. Last nights interrupted activities coming back to me.

"Tammy, I don't want you to think this was in anyway your fault, you didn't know." He took my hands in his and stared down at me. I nodded slightly,

"I know. I just feel guilty." I bite my lower lip out of nervousness as his hand found my chin and lifted my eyes to his.

"You're one of the kindest people I know. That's part of why I love you so much." I smiled a little as he brought his lips down to mine and we shared a soft kiss. I sighed deeply when we parted and looked up at him,

"Today was supposed to be your first day back at work. Are you going?" I asked hoping he'd stay home with me.

"Yeah, the shop can't run itself. Besides, I've left Guy alone too long, he may think he owns the place by now." He joked, rubbing my cheek. "But I'll be home early. I promise." He assured me as I nodded,

"Let's go inside." I said taking his hand in mine and heading for the door left open by Portman. He had headed upstairs to let Madison sleep and the three of us met in the kitchen and sat around the kitchen table to discuss the night's events.

"I just feel so responsible." Were the first words out of my mouth. Fulton rubbed my back to reassure me that wasn't the case.

"No, it was an accident." Portman was even defending me now, what a change. I nodded a little,

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'm really tired." I said holding my head a little. Suddenly, I was feeling really tired, more than before.

"Okay, I'll be up in a little while before I go to the shop." Fulton said.

"Okay." I said as he stood to kiss my forehead before I headed up the stairs. I waved a little at Portman before leaving the room.

"Is everything alright between you and Madison?" Fulton asked as soon as I was out of the room.

"Yeah, we're fine. She's just going through a rough time, you know with her Mom and then getting sick on top of that." Portman's voice drifted into the hall as I headed up the stairs. Making it to the top of the stairs I saw the bathroom light on and the door to what was now Madison and Portman's room open. I guess she wasn't feeling well again. My mind wondering as I headed for my room and shut the door with a click.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep only to awake a little after noon to an empty bed. The third morning in a row. Why couldn't I at least wake up once to snuggle with him before he went? It was so depressing. I let my head fall back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. I hoped once again, it was all a dream and that we really weren't at the hospital until 6 this morning only to have me volunteer my services as a nurse to Fulton's Mother. The blankets gathered at my knees started to move and I almost jumped off the bed before Fluffy the kitten poked his head out from under the blankets and let a small mew out to signal his good morning. I smiled to myself and stroked his furry head with my thumb, My parents would never let me have a cat when I was growing up. In fact the never let me have any animal.

"We're in big trouble, you and me." I nodded at him as he let out another mew, without any guilt what so ever. He hopped out from under the blanket and jumped down, heading mindlessly into the closet to no doubt go back to sleep.

"I guess it doesn't bother you." I said throwing the blankets to one side and getting up. My feet touched the hardwood floor and I stretched to one side and the other before heading for the door in an old pair of Fulton's shorts and an old t-shirt. Grabbing my robe, I tossed it on and opened the door to find men dressed in worker uniforms, carrying electrical equipment and tables to and from Eve's room. I quickly closed my robe, heading down the stairs passed them to find someone I knew.

"How much longer?" Her voice stopped me in my tracks. It was resonating from the kitchen. Was she already here? I wasn't ready for her yet, I groaned, almost being taken out by a man with an oxygen tank. What were they doing to my house, turning it into a hospital?

"Not too much longer." I recognized the second voice as Portman's.

"Well, go find out." There was a small whack and Portman whined a little leaving the kitchen, rubbing his head. He looked at me,

"Watch out, she's a feisty one this morning...I'm not sure if they gave her any meds yet." He whined again, heading up the stairs to talk to the guys. I cautiously looked around the edge of the door and saw Eve sitting at the table, her mood playing on her face. She had the sourest look on her when she was mad and I slowly stepped away from the door,

"Trying to run away from me?" She asked as I stopped and rolled my eyes,

"No, Eve...I just forgot something upstairs." I said peaking into the kitchen.

"Perhaps your own clothes?" She asked looking over my dress attire. I closed my robe tighter and stepped into the kitchen.

"I often wonder if it's some sort of new trend for women to wear their husbands clothes, mostly his boxer shorts?" She asked, as I didn't have an answer to that. I held the robe tighter and stepped towards the cabinets.

"Can I get you anything Eve? Some tea, juice?" I asked as she shouted,

"Avoid the question, it's not important. Nothing I say is important. My son just leaves me here in the hands of that ape, he calls a best friend." She began to cry a little as I rushed to get the tissues.

"Eve, Fulton didn't mean it, he just had to work, I'm sure." I tried to comfort her, silently cursing Fulton for leaving me here with this woman when she was in this state. Hell, she dyed my hair green when she was in her right mind.

"Besides, I'm here." I told her as she looked up with questioning eyes before the door opened with a slam.

"I got a job!" Madison yelled, jumping up and down, causing her tightly woven bun to fall out, releasing her auburn locks on her shoulders.

"Really? Where?" I asked excited.

"The supermarket. I start tomorrow." She squealed, heading for the refrigerator and pulling out the cookie dough roll to cook. I grabbed it from her hand, heading back towards the fridge.

"Hey, I was going to make those." She whined a little.

"Madison, you've been eating like a pig lately." I commented, closing the door and looking back at her. She scowled at me with a look of hatred.

"I hate to interrupt but I am the one in the wheelchair here." Eve yelled, catching both our attentions. Portman came running into the room and looked around,

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" He asked as Madison ran over to hug him,

"I got a job!"

"That's great." He smiled looking down at her. They shared a small kiss before Eve cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Is my room ready yet, Dean?" She asked as he looked back in the hall.

"Yup...just finishing up the bell." He nodded as I looked at him,

"Bell?" I questioned a little nervous at the outcome of this conversation.

"Yes, dear. I mean I can't be yelling down the stairs every time I need someone, it's just a small bell to get your attention when I need you." She smiled harmlessly as I nodded.

"Let's go Dean, I'm tired." She said motioning for him to come over to where she was to get her. He groaned slightly, walking over to wheel her out of the room.

"How about getting me a blanket from the hall closet on the way and I'm going to need some juice to take my pills." The list was going on as Madison looked at me and snickered to herself.

"Tammy!" My name was the last thing I wanted to hear two hours later. I had been struggling to make dinner as it was and Fulton was going to be home any minute. That stupid bell had to go. I swear it was the most annoying noise in the world, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Madison came stomping down the stairs, apparently unsuccessful in her efforts to catch up on her sleep from the night before.

"Tammy, I swear, if you don't get up there right now and shut that woman up, I'm gonna kill her." She screamed covering her eyes,

"Tammy!" I sighed with annoyance and slammed the lid on the pot of half cooked stew I was trying to make.

"Watch this for me?" I asked heading out of the kitchen and for the stairs. Her TV could be heard in the hall and a phone cord was now shoved under the closed door as she yapped away to whatever old bags she considered friends. I opened the door, trying not to draw attention to myself as I did so. Too late,

"Tammy? Where have you been? I was starting to think my bell wasn't working." She mindlessly played with the button, now laying on her bedspread. I wanted to take the button away but I kept my cool,

"What do you need Eve? I was making dinner."

"Oh, how lovely, I didn't know you could cook." She said surprised, turning back to her television, which was tuned into Oprah and how to relate to your daughter-in-law. How fitting, I thought, checking her air purifier.

"Oh, I just need some tea, dear and perhaps a hot water bottle, my legs are cold from not walking around." She said rubbing at her right leg with her hand.

"Okay." I took her cup from her nightstand and opened the door.

"Oh, and do bring me some of that dinner your cooking, I'm dying to try it." She smiled almost a little coyly. For a minute I thought I saw a glimpse of the old Eve before I shut the door.

I sighed a little with relief and began to head down the stairs when there was a thud from the hall closet. I crept over to it and put my ear to the door but I couldn't hear anything. It must have been my imagination, I thought starting down the stairs before I heard another clunk. Walking back over to the closet, I opened the door a crack and peeked in. Portman sat in the far back corner, his head resting on his knees as I stared down at him,

"Don't let her know I'm in here." He whispered.

"Who, Madison?" I asked.

"No, Eve." He whispered. I laughed a little,

"Okay."

"She's evil." He whispered as I laughed again, closing the door. I shook my head a little.

Madison sat on the stool, closest to the stove in the kitchen, her head in her hands.

"What did she want?" She asked tired.

"Tea." I mimicked her voice a little, slamming the cup down on the counter before lifting the lid on my stew. It bubbled and spit back at me, sending a line of brown stew onto my cheek.

"Does that mean it's done?" I asked. Madison just laughed getting up,

"Let me do this. You just get that tea." She said handing me the cup. I groaned a little heading for the teapot and grabbing a paper towel to wipe my face.

"Where's Dean?" She asked momentarily wondering what happened to her boyfriend.

"He's in the upstairs closet." I said calmly as she looked at me,

"Huh?" The expression on her face was priceless. She immediately sat down the spoon she had picked up to stir the stew with and left the room in search of her boyfriend.

So Madison saved dinner and I, of course, took the credit with Eve, who I think was a little shocked I knew how to cook. Okay, so that will just be our little secret that I really don't know how to cook. I sliced the bread though, does that count? Okay, I'm really grasping at straws now.


	9. Blind Luck

The night air felt cool on my skin as the gentle breeze coming off the lake gave it a small warmth to make it the perfect summer night. Dinner had gone well, Madison was a great chef and Fulton didn't blame me in the least for what happened but yet I still felt like there was something wrong. Some minute little detail that was missing from my simple life. Was this really going to be my life for the next six months or however long it took her to feel well again? Yeah, in reality this whole thing was my fault but suddenly it was like I went from tabloid headliner to farm housewife. Was there something wrong with me to want more? I know, I sound so selfish right now and all I've ever wanted was Fulton but somehow I didn't imagine being with him to be like this. The soft creak of the back screen door swinging open stopped my train of thought and I wrapped my sweater more around my shoulders from a sudden chill. He slowly stood by me and gazed out at the lake as well, not looking at me. His presence was resounding in the quiet night and I couldn't help but look over at him to see what he was thinking. My train of thought had completely disappeared.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly. I didn't answer him at first, just returned my gaze to the lake. I slowly closed my eyes, still facing away from the man I love. Wearing an old metal t-shirt and some faded jeans; he sat down next to me to stare at the lake as well. Neither one of us moved or looked at each other for a few minutes before I felt his hand take mine and lace his fingers with my fingers. His thumb gently tracing a circle on the back of my soft hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing out here." I softly whispered so only he could have heard it. The moonlight was starting to cascade down between the tall oaks tree that we were seated under and he caught my eyes with his. I tried to convey what I was feeling through my eyes to his and he nodded slightly.

"Okay." He said softly, glancing back at the lake. I moved my foot nervously out in front of me and grabbed a stalk of grass to twist between my fingers.

"I can't cook." I whispered as the somber mood was broken and he let out a small laugh, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"It's okay, I'll just do all the cooking from now on." He joked as I leaned back against the tree trunk with a sigh. I hadn't meant it to be a joke or something. I had meant it to be a statement of something else that I can't do right. I wasn't cut out for this kind of lifestyle.

"Madison finished dinner for me...I didn't want your Mother to know I can't cook." He smiled a little, I let me eyes flutter shut and took a deep breathe in to try to relax.

"Tammy, I don't care whether you can cook or not and frankly, I think you're worrying what my Mother thinks of you too much. I love you and that's all that matters." He said softly, moving up next to me and wrapping a firm arm around my shoulders. I sighed deeply into his soft smelling shirt. I couldn't do laundry either. Somehow, that didn't seem to matter at that particular moment and I moved as close to him as I could get, wrapping my arms around his waist. I wanting to tell him why I felt so guilty but would it matter after I said it? Would he still love me? I kept quiet and his breathing softened, he was falling asleep. I looked up at him with a smile, he was so cute when he slept but tonight he was sleeping in a real bed. I would not let him take the couch again. I rocked him gently to wake up and took his hand, leading him back to the house.

It was nearly ten o'clock already; why not make it an early night I thought, passing Madison and Dean's room. They too, were already asleep, not a sound coming from under the door. I slowly led Fulton into our room and gently pushed him on the bed, taking off his shoes and making him lay down.

"Sleep." I whispered, getting up to leave. I guess we were still sticking to Eve's rules. I couldn't figure why when this was our house.

"Not without you." He whispered, grabbing my arm as I passed and pulling me under the covers with him. The door was left open. I smiled a little, kicking off my shoes and snuggling to his chest. Within a few seconds he was in a peaceful slumber. Lying there in his arms was the best feeling in the world as I glanced up to the open door. We couldn't sleep with it open that was for sure. I managed to wiggle out of Fulton's grasp without waking him and tiptoed towards the door to close it.

"Tammy?" I softly stomped the floor. What does that woman have sensors to tell when Fulton and I are getting to close? I glanced back at Fulton before heading out the open the door and closing it softly, not to wake him. It was going to be a long night.

I didn't fall into bed until three am that night, I swear Eve was doing it on purpose knowing that Fulton and I were finally going to get to spend our first night in our bed. Even if we were just sleeping it was something I had been waiting for, for a long time. I took me until midnight, getting things for Eve to be able to sleep and then she actually wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep, the old bat. Every time I tried to leave she'd wake up again and ask where I was. Like some stupid teddy bear to a small child. I thought my head was going to explode by the time I got out of there. It must be a perfume for something of hers but man, it was strong. The soft touch of the sheets on my skin felt good to my tired body as I crawled into bed. I snuggled up to Fulton, who had been sleeping for 5 hours now without interruption. He slowly rolled over to envelope me in his arms and I fell immediately to sleep, my head tucked firmly under his chin.

Shouting from across the hall awoke me the next morning. I glanced at the clock that read nine am. Who would be shouting at nine am? I slowly rolled over and put the pillow over my head but it was no use.

"Well, where's Tammy?" Eve's voice was raised.

"She's sleeping, you kept her up half the night!" Madison's voice yelled back.

"Hogwash, did she tell you that?" She asked utterly appalled anyone would suggest it.

"No, I heard you. There's only a wall between our rooms." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no need to remind me of that. I hear everything you and that monkey boyfriend of yours are doing." She shot back.

"That's none of your business, lady!"

"Well, then stay out of mine and go get Tammy!"

"I told you she's sleeping!"

"Oh, so she doesn't want to deal with me? She's decided to go back on her promise to take care of me." There was a burst of hysterical sobbing before Madison's footsteps were at my door and it swung open.

"Tammy! I'm really going to kill her this time!" She said stomping off. I softly laughed under my pillow before getting up to take care of Eve. I stood and the room felt a little unbalanced, I closed my eyes to get my balance back before heading out of the room. My headache from the night before had still not gone away.

By lunchtime, my head felt like it was going to explode and I couldn't even see straight to cook. Sitting on a stool in the kitchen, I slowly stirred some soup I was cooking for Eve's lunch. The back door flew open and Madison walked in, her uniform for work stained and her heel broke on one of her shoes. It took everything in, trying not to laugh,

"What happened?" I asked containing my laughter. Turning back to the stove to let out a snicker between sniffles of my nose. I thought I was catching a cold or something, my head couldn't been any worse.

"I got fired." She said quietly, heading from the room without another words. I softly laughed before Eve's bell went off for her lunch. I groaned, pouring the soup into a bowl and a sandwich to the side before heading up the stairs. Madison met me at the stairs, a fresh outfit on.

"What happened?" I asked, sniffling a little again.

"It was totally not my fault, okay? This older lady came through my line with a really smelly fish and I just felt all sick suddenly and I threw up." She said softly.

"And they fired you?" I asked.

"Well, I threw up on my manager and then he threw up in the garbage then all the customers started to yell and curse and it broke out into a huge fight and well...I got fired." She said softly. I nodded a little as Eve's bell went off again,

"Okay." I said heading past her and opening Eve's door.

"I've been calling and ringing!" She said exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry." I answered, sounding very stuffed up in the nose. She looked up at me.

"Oh, sick, are we?" She asked seeming a little too nice. I tried to smile a little.

"A little. I'm sure it's nothing." I said fixing her pillows for her.

"Not playing so you can get out of helping me?" She asked. I was a little irritated she'd even suggest that but I let it go,

"I'm here aren't I?" I asked trying not to sound mad. She grinned a little,

"Yes, you are. When is Fulton going to take me to my doctor's appointment?" She asked curiously.

"When he gets done at work." I assured her softly. She scowled at me,

"Always second to him." She whined a little, boy was she an actress. They should give her an academy award for this one, I thought, finishing and leaving the room. If I stayed near her any longer, I would be throwing up, there was something about that room or that woman that just wasn't right.

The TV in the living the room was now on as I headed down the stairs. Dean was lying on the couch, flipping channels feverously,

"Man, you guys don't have cable?" He asked annoyed.

"We haven't really thought about it Dean, I'm sorry." I said walking the other way as he groaned. Madison was sitting in the kitchen her head in her hands on the counter.

"You alright?" I asked as she seemed to stiffen and straighten up, wiping at her eyes. Was Madison crying? No, it was probably just something in her eye. Madison doesn't cry, I thought, heading back over to put the rest of the soup away.

"Fine. I'm just trying to think of my next job interview that I was going to cancel since I got that job but I guess it was a good thing I didn't." I nodded a little, coughing into my sleeve.

"Maybe you should try to rest?" Madison suggested as I finished putting the soup away.

"No, because the minute I lay down Eve's going to need me again. She's already accused me of being sick on purpose." I said casually. Madison stifled a laugh,

"That doesn't surprise me." We both laughed a little as the back door opened and Fulton walked in, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, his usual dress for work.

"Hey." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey." I sniffled back as he stopped to look at me. He could tell how my head was feeling but just listening to my voice.

"Are you getting sick?" He asked, touching my forehead. I brushed his hand away,

"I'm fine really, everyone just stop fussing over me, okay?" I said continuing my cleaning of the kitchen.

"Tammy, if you're sick go take a nap." He said hugging me from behind and placing a soft kiss on my exposed neck. I groaned a little in contemplation.

"I would but Eve doesn't seem to want anyone but me when she needs something." I said softly. He chuckled,

"How sweet and you said she didn't like you." He laughed, still holding my close. I rolled my eyes., turning in his embrace to meet his eyes

"Really, go." He whispered as I finally gave in and let go of him to move from the room.

"I'm taking my Mom to the doctor's in like twenty minutes so I'll see you when we get back." He said kissing my forehead and leading me to the stairs.

"Okay." I whispered heading up to our room. The soft click of my slippers on the stairs before I reached our room and swung the door open to enter. The window was left slightly open letting the end of summer breeze drift in. I sighed and crashed into the bed, letting the soft covers wrap around me. I fell into a deep slumber, my breathe slowing quickly.

Portman sat up on the couch when he heard that Eve and Fulton were going to be leaving in twenty minutes. He had seen a laptop in Eve's room to keep her occupied during her bed rest time. He smiled coyly; maybe he could watch his show after all.

Sneaking into Eve's room after they left wasn't the problem, it was finding the laptop that was. It was securely hidden under the bed and he fumbled around trying to get it out. It was tangled in some wool blanket along with some odd looking flowers and a couple bottles of pills. Portman threw the rest of the stuff back under there and pulled the laptop out to get online, the new season of Baywatch was starting in 5 minutes and you could watch it online at He plugged it in the wall and sat down to watch when a box came up in his screen saying there was a new message. Being Portman, he clicked on it and an email addressed to Eve came up. He scanned it over, not making much sense of it until the last line,

"When are you coming home, I miss you?" He questioned, now looking for the sender, it was marked Eve's soon-to-be ex wants her to come home? He asked himself silently. Scanning over the rest of the email he scratched his head, maybe he should go get Madison; she was smart. He closed the message and scanned over the other messages in the box with more confusion marking his face.


	10. Lies, Deceit and Exlax Cookies

The wind softly blew into the open window and unto my face. The warm summer, turning into fall smell, played on my senses and I cracked open my eyes to remember where I was. The sun was starting to set in the west and I glanced at the clock, 4:15. Eve and Fulton should be back in a half an hour; I should get up to make dinner. The thought fell out of my mind as soon as it placed itself there and the idea of another half an hours worth of sleep was more appealing. I rubbed my cheek against the soft pillow, trying to remember what I had been dreaming about and suddenly realized I was feeling a little better than I had been before. Maybe I just needed some sleep, I thought, falling back into the beginnings of sleep. The reassuring pitter-patter of feet outside my door let me know Dean and Madison were still here to take care of things. Good, I thought, wetting my lips with my tongue and moving more into the pillow. The noise got louder and evidently they were in a hurry to get somewhere because it sounded like running up and down the stairs. The pounding of feet of the hardwood floor keeping me from falling back asleep and I groaned, turning my face into the pillow. Finally deciding I wasn't getting back to sleep I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, glancing down at the ginger cat curled up in-between my out stretched arm. He yawned lazily,

"We have to give you a better name than Fluffy." I said smiling a little. The pitter-patter stopped and I rested my head back against the pillow, maybe they went back downstairs and would leave me alone for a few more minutes. No such luck as the noise now seemed to be outside my door. I covered my face with a pillow and tried to drift back into the deep sleep I'd been enjoying earlier. The sudden movement outside my door prevented it and the squeak of the door on its hinges signaled someone was standing in the doorway. I rolled away from the noise, not that I could; considering the bed was facing the door.

"Tammy? Are you feeling better?" She asked meekly, the idea of waking me up wasn't her own. I silently shook the pillow on my face to signal no. The ginger cat that had been occupying the space to my right side had now leaped off the bed and bounded out the door in search of something to do. I didn't have the energy to catch him and Madison didn't move a muscle to do anything about it.

"Maddie, aren't you worried Eve will get worse, you know, smelling him." I asked through the pillow that still lay on my face. She stared un-phased at me and lifted a bottle of pills in her right hand, letting them shake a little. I didn't even have to look to know what she was holding.

"Not really considering she's not allergic, at least not as badly as she'd like us to believe." She said. I peeked out from under the pillow and glared at her, a look of intrigue plaguing my face.

"Madison, I thought we were done with the war with Eve. I can't even think straight right now to argue with you." I said as she stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed away from me. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the pill bottle again.

"She tricked us Tammy." She whispered. I sighed, throwing the pillow from my face. I tried to sit up to see what she was talking about.

"I doubt that, you can't fake hives on your face." I said taking the bottle, "What's this?"

"Pills, I'm doubting they're for her allergies considering they were hidden under her bed along with a rare flower that it just so happens that you're allergic to." Madison said.

"Wait, how do you know all this? How do we know that they're not for something else?" I asked,

"But the flowers too!" Madison exclaimed trying to get her point across. I sighed, leaning back into the pillow.

"I only have allergies to one specific kind of plant that grows in humid areas. It's impossible to find here and I only ran in to it once in California." I said, trying to wrap my mind around such a confusing moment.

"Look, we don't even know what those are for!" I held my head in my hands, bringing my knees up to my chest to rest my elbows on.

"We don't but I've got something you might like to read." She said unfolding a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to me. I glanced at it seeing it was addressed to Eve,

"What are we snooping in her mail now? Are we really getting that low?" I asked, looking back at Madison,

"Portman found it, look, just read it!" She said pushing it back into my line of sight. I sighed deeply glancing over the letter.

"How are you? I miss you and I was wondering when you were coming home? By the way, are you taking your prescriptions separately? You know if you mix those two together you'll break out in hives and could have trouble breathing, remember last time. Anyway, please give my love to Fulton and his girlfriend and let me know when you're coming home. I hope Tammy liked those flowers that you asked my to send, they were really hard to find. Phil." I mouthed the words to myself but they didn't really sink in until I saw the name. Phil was Eve's husband; I had heard Fulton say it in the hospital. They weren't getting a divorce. Worse than that, she was having an allergic reaction to her pills not to my cat or to me. Who did she think she was to do that? I've waited on her hand and foot for the past three days. My blood started to boil as I glanced at the clock,

"Can you get rid of those flowers for me and put everything back where you found it?" I said standing up from the bed and quickly finding something to wear for dinner that night. Madison looked at me as she went to exit the room,

"Are you alright? I mean, maybe you should talk to Fulton."

"I'm not going to talk to Fulton; I'm going to talk to Eve." I whispered almost to myself.

The house was lit up with the lights of the kitchen and living room as Fulton and Eve pulled back into the driveway. I glanced out the front window and looked back at Madison and Portman who were waiting to see what we would do next.

"Okay remember, don't eat the cookies!" I said looking from one to the other.

"I wouldn't touch your cookies anyways; they're all burn and stuff." Madison commented as we all headed for the kitchen. The dinner I was making actually wasn't that bad considering Madison helped me. The front door creaked open and Fulton's voice rang out,

"We're home."

"We're in here, honey! I made dinner." I could hear Eve groan a little at the thought of one of my dinners and a smile lit my face. This was going to be fun. Fulton whispered something back about being nice to me about my cooking. They entered the kitchen and I smiled brightly as Fulton, locking eyes with Eve over his shoulder. I embraced his around the middle and kissed his cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, pulling away to sit at the table.

"Yeah, It was like I just had to get away from everything for a away. I feel so much better."

"Good," He smiled as I began to serve dinner.

The dinner went smoothly; everyone not really saying much about my cooking, I only burnt it a little, okay? So anyways the table was quiet and I thought I'd bring up my topic of conversation.

"So, Fulton I was thinking. Eve's getting better, why don't we start planning the wedding and then by the time it happens, she'll be fully recovered." I said. He looked up from his plate,

"If you're ready, it was your idea to postpone." He reminded me. I laughed a little, a fake one at that, turning to Eve to see her reaction. She sneered at me with a hatred that was untamable. I smiled to myself and turned back to the conversation.

"Yes, I'm really ready. I want to get married." We both glanced at Eve at the same time and she shrugged.

"That sounds like a fine idea." She really couldn't say anything else anyways, I suppose without letting the cat out of the bag that she was playing along.

"Good, then it's settled." I said smiling to get up and clear the dishes. Everyone went to get up to leave,

"Wait, you guys have to have dessert." I said bringing out a tray of really burnt cookies. Everyone looked away except Portman. I think he forgot I told him not to eat one.

"Someone, come on. Fulton?" I asked as he rubbed his stomach a little,

"Jeez, honey. You should have told me before dinner, I'm really full." He said as I turned to Eve.

"Eve, please try one. I promise they're good." I said leaning down to place the tray in front of her. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Just one." I pleaded a little. She finally gave in and took one, grimacing as she eat it before I took the platter away from her and set it back on the counter.

"Really good, huh?" I asked as Fulton encouraged his Mother to play along. She smiled a little,

"Very good, Tammy." She said as everyone left the room, Portman trying to grab a cookie as he left but Madison swatting him.

"You idiot." She whispered as they left the room and I tossed the rest of the cookies into the waste basket. I smiled to myself and began to wash the dishes.

I glanced at the clock as Eve's footsteps could be heard heading to the bathroom for the 6th time that night and it was only 1:30. I smiled to myself, moving closer into Fulton's arms as he slept. She was getting what was coming to her. The thought of her face once she realized I knew what she was up to, flashed in my mind and I smiled to myself. Maybe I'll go talk to her now, why prolong what I wanted to do so bad. I rose from the bed and wrapped my bathrobe around my shoulders, heading into the hall to wait for Eve. 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and stared at me,

"Moving pretty good for a woman who was bed ridden yesterday." I smirked a little as she scowled at me.

"You did this didn't you?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. I smiled a little and I pulled a box of Exlax from my pocket,

"Guilty, but not nearly as guilty as you are." I said pulling the letter from the other pocket.

"Where did you get that, were you snooping around my room?" She asked seeming completely mortified,

"No, someone else gave this to me." I said setting it on the table in the hall. "How did you know that specific flower I was allergic to?" I asked, a confused, yet curious expression on my face.

"Now Eve we can do this two ways. I can either tell Fulton everything and I mean everything from the hair to the fake hospital trip or you can simply decide that you'd rather go home and leave us to plan the wedding." I said leaning on the table myself. She sneered at me,

"How dare you." She said exasperated. She truly looked insulted to be given those two choices.

"I'm just playing the same game you've been playing right under my nose." I said with a nod. She was silent for a few seconds before huffing back into her room and closing the door.

"I guess I'll let you think about it." I smiled a little again. I walked slowly over to her room and glanced in the door, She looked up at me, searching under the bed.

"Those flowers aren't there anymore, if you think you'll get out of this by making me sick again. You still didn't answer my question."

"They weren't meant to kill you, just take your mind off other things, you stupid little drama queen. It did doesn't matter how I found out your allergies." She said huffing again and slamming the door in my face.

"Guess you really need time to think about it." I laughed a little returning to mine and Fulton's room across the hall and opening the door. Fulton still lay motionless. His arms outstretched for me to climb into and I did, falling into the first good sleep in weeks.


	11. Jealousy

I awoke the next morning with a new found confidence that things were really going to be alright in the end. Listening to the breeze from the window, I laid in bed for a few more minutes enjoying Fulton's arms around my waist. I turned my head to look at him, I really didn't want to get up yet. The morning was quiet, as the house lay deserted; everyone was sleeping in this morning. I slowly stood from the bed, as not to wake my future husband. He had been so tired lately with everything he had to do. The muscles in my side were cramped up from the position I had chosen to sleep in and I stretched from side to side, leaning back to glance at his sleeping face. Fulton had pulled the pillow over his head and moved to lay on his stomach, arm outstretched to my side of the bed. I smiled to myself; he was so cute when he slept. Too bad, I had to wake him; we had a lot to get done today.

"Sweetie?" I questioned, crawling back onto the edge of the bed, the soft linens grazing my exposed kneecaps. I got closer and peeked under the pillow to find his eyes open and looking back at me. His arms shot out and snaked around my waist before I could move, pulling me back into the soft comforts of the blanket. I laughed, looking up into his chocolate orbs and smiled. He smiled too, placing a soft kiss on my lips and pulling the pillow back over our faces to hide us from the rest of the world..

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning, when did you wake up?" I asked, placing my hands on his arms that were wrapped around me and stroking his upper arm.

"When you got up." He whispered, kissing me again and bringing one of his hands up to my golden locks to gently rub my temple with his thumb. I smiled against his lips and brought my hand up to his face, pushing the hair that was falling into his face back behind his ear.

"I really love you." He whispered into my ear as we lay there, holding each other.

"I really love you too...and I can't wait to be your wife." He smiled brightly and brought his lips down on mine again, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"You think my Mother's still asleep?" He questioned. I laughed again, biting my lip in contemplation.

"I don't know." I said mischievously. A moan from the other side of our door confirmed that she was indeed awake and back to playing sick. I sighed; I guess she doesn't want to leave.

"I guess she's awake." He mumbled as we laughed together. I softly touched my fore finger to his lips and my bit my bottom lip in nervousness. I had never really been a seductress but I was learning fast.

"Tonight?" I asked, hopeful. He laughed, running his hand from my hair and down my bare arm.

"Absolutely." We started to kiss again and Eve's mumbling could be heard.

"I should go see how she is." I mumbled, breaking away from his kiss and getting up. The mood was completely lost again because of that woman. He lay back down and I grabbed my robe to start my morning routine. Peaking him on the lips, I left the room, closing the door behind me.

The hall was cold for an early September day, but we are in Minnesota I reasoned, making my way across the hall to Eve's room. The door sat slightly open and I peered in, hoping to find her bag packed and ready to leave. No such luck, everything sat in the same position it had the day before. Pushing the door open a little, Eve sat facing away from the door on the floor with a stream of candles surrounding her. If I had to guess, it looked like some black magic and Eve was the witch but instead she sat mumbling to herself. I doubt she'd go as far as to put a curse on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confusion written on my face.

"I'm meditating, it helps relax me, if you don't mind." She said motioning for me to leave.

"You better get back in bed, Fulton's up, he might catch you." I mocked a little, picking up the dishes on the bedside table and headed for the door. She didn't move but continued to mumble to herself. "Fine, suit yourself. Let him come find you." I said heading out of the room and towards the stairs. She stood after a moment and followed me into the hall.

"Just who do you think you are?" She sniped at me. I turned to look at her,

"You better get back in your room before you blow your cover." I warned, a hint of enjoyment at the edge I now held over Eve. Her face reddened with unrelenting anger.

"I'm not leaving!" She announced, turning in a huff and heading back for her room, slamming the door in the process. Fulton stuck his head out of our door and looked at me,

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Your Mother got the feeling back in her legs. She's walking around, Isn't it great!" I told him, heading down the stairs. He looked at her door and headed across the hall to check on her.

"Mom?" I heard him ask from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly dumped the dishes in the sink, I'd do them later and sighed, heading for the large couch in the living room. I plopping down on it before grabbing the phone and trying to remember a number. I assumed everything was alright upstairs as there was no shouting or slamming of doors, so I guessed it was safe to use the phone. The wedding planner Scott and I had used was great, so I quickly dialed the number from memory. The line rang once before someone picked it up.

"Melissa's Wedding Boutique." A soft voice answered.

"Hi, I'm not sure you remember me, my name is Tammy Duncan, you planned my first wedding last June..." She let out an annoying shriek of laughter, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Of course I do, how are you Miss Duncan?" She laughed. I chuckled a little at her Brooklyn accent,

"I'm fine. Great actually. I'm calling because I'd like you to do my wedding coming up in November." She laughed slightly,

"Wow, two weddings in one year. You must be a very popular girl." She joked as I tried to make sense of the joke. I brushed it off and continued,

"Right, so I was wondering if you would have any time today to meet with my fiancé and I to look at some arrangements?"

"Oh, yes, of course...I have an 11:00am. Will that do? I can always push a couple back for you." She said. I groaned at the special treatment she was giving me. It was because of the high profile of the last wedding. Trust me, this wedding wasn't going to be like that.

"No, that won't be necessary, 11:00 will be fine."

"Alrighty, sweetie so I'll see ya then. You have yourself a nice morning." She said as I mumbled a good-bye and hung up the phone. She was a little eccentric but she was an excellent wedding planner. I put the cordless phone back on the hook and stood to make my way to the kitchen.

Madison came bounding down the stairs, her hair standing up on one side, no doubt from all the hair products she usually used.

"Morning." I said as she let out a groan and stumbled down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools. She really wasn't looking that healthy lately. All the color had left her usually rose-colored cheeks and her hair, which was usually a vibrant red, now looked to be a brassy auburn. I wanted to ask what was going on...besides her mother turning her back on her completely...but I was afraid to ask. I found my self staring at her as I began to wash the dishes. I looked away, staring out the window.

"So I talked to Eve. " I started a conversation hoping to get her to talk. She groaned a little, moving off the stool and walking to the refrigerator, sticking her head in the open door. I watched her with curiosity before she turned around, ice cream in her right hand. I quickly looked away, as to not let her know I was staring at her behavior again.

"Madison...I don't mean to butt in but...you're going to get…."I paused trying to find the right word. "Big if you keep eating that way." I told her, trying not to sound rude but helpful.

"Shut up, Tammy. Just because you're perfect. I'm going to get fat anyway." She yelled at me. I quieted and looked down continuing with the dishes. I finished the few that were there and began to make an attempt at making breakfast. Maybe I'd try a more tactful approach,

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, in my best motherly tone. She stabbed her spoon into the ice cream and for a minute I thought she was ready to jump down my throat for even asking such a question. Instead her face turned up into a grimace and she let out a sob.

"Oh, Maddie. I didn't...I didn't mean to." I tried to explain myself and at the same time comfort her but it wasn't working, she started to cry more.

"I am going to get fat and I'm going to get ugly." She whined as I rubbed her back. Portman and Fulton entered the kitchen at that point, looking at the two of us standing in the middle of the room. Portman's face turned to one of concern and he rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" He asked pushing me out of the way and into Fulton's arms.

"I...I didn't do anything." I continued to try to explain myself. It was irrational, they way they were acting. Portman took her head in his palms, facing her towards him.

"Madison, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to get fat and ugly. Tammy said so." She whined.

"I did not!" I raised my voice in defense. Portman shook his head,

"No, you're not ugly or fat." He reassured her. Fulton was finding the whole situation rather funny and let out a small laugh. Portman shot him a dirty look.

"You want to get me in trouble?" He mouthed to him. Madison cried more,

"You're right...I'm a bitch too. I may not be fat yet but I will be!" She cried. This was the first time I'd seen Madison Evans shed a single tear about anything.

"No, no one thinks that!" He said helping her up from her chair. "Thanks for all the help guys." He mumbled, leading her out of the room. Fulton and I looked at each other and let out a small laugh as the smoke alarm started to go off, I'd burnt breakfast again.

The morning was quiet except the occasional whine from the top of the stairs. Fulton was taking care of her today to take the stress off of me. Eve had finally admitted she could walk but was playing up the fact that she still was having trouble. On the third time she whined it was already 10:30. We were going to be late.

"Fulton, I really need my pills!" She acted as I stood in the doorway and watched him wait on her. I was actually a little annoyed that I couldn't say something; she kept shooting me dirty looks every time he looked away.

"Fulton. We really have to go." I reminded him bouncing from one foot to the other in nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said plugging in Eve's laptop for her.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked curiously. I shook my head at her, as if to say, don't even try it.

"Oh, we're just going down to that wedding planner's shop in town." He said facing away from me.

"Melissa's?" She questioned, eyes lighting up. I wondered what tricks she was pulling out of her sleeve. I hoped she didn't find a way to get Fulton to take her with us.

"Yes, Melissa Burns." I questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, Fulton, tell her I said hello...would you...since I'm bound to this room and all." She chuckled to herself.

"How do you know Melissa?" I asked, curiosity setting in.

"Oh, Fulton never told you? Oh, Tammy, Melissa was Fulton's girlfriend in high school." My face dropped as I looked back at Fulton. His eyes stared back at me,

"It wasn't like that. We went out on a couple of dates. She was one of the neighbor's kids. I wasn't like we…." He tried to explain as I shot my hand up to stop him,

"Oh." My lips formed, turning on my heels, I made it out the door in one motion. I tightened my lips to my teeth as I headed down the stairs and through the house. So this was what jealously felt like. I had never felt this angry before, this betrayed. I could almost guarantee that Eve now had a smile plastered on her face. I would deal with her later.

"Tammy!" His voice was behind me. I rushed out the back door without a second thought, rushing past Madison and Portman who were seated on the back step. I didn't stop until I was at the edge of the lake and then I burst into tears. Was it selfish of me to think that I was the only one Fulton ever wanted, ever thought about, ever loved? I'd never been presented with the idea that someone else could have been there for Fulton in my absence. Someone else kissing him, someone else in love with him, no, I didn't want to think about anything else. How could he not tell me, he told me I was the only one he ever wanted! Did he lie? Was this all a lie and I was the fool? My thoughts were interrupted as his hands found my shoulders turning me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder. I couldn't let him see how upset I was. This was so stupid that I would jealous of someone that had come and gone. I knew this deep down but I couldn't help feeling that twinge in my heart that someone may have been in his heart besides me. God, I was so stupid to leave and now I was paying for it.

"I'm sorry..." I began apologizing before he could get a word in. He laughed a little and cupped my face with his hands.

"Tammy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you. I didn't because I didn't even consider her a girlfriend; we only went on a couple of dates. I love you. You are all I thought about for 7 years, she was just a distraction." He whispered. I suddenly felt even stupid and I tried to stop the mental pictures that were making me tear up. If I didn't think I wouldn't cry,

"Hey...I love you. Not anyone else, ever." He reassured me. I nodded as best I could and pressed my lips to his to tell him I was sorry for being upset.

"I don't know why my mother felt the need to bring that up and get you all upset." He questioned. I knew why but I wasn't going to tell him just yet, I wanted to have my own talk with Eve when we got back.


	12. A Promise Made

Melissa's office had a cool breeze as the air conditioning hadn't been turned off for the winter yet. The whole place looked deserted and I shivered a little as Fulton rubbed my arms in reassurance that this was going to go fine. Her laughter could be heard through the store as she evidently was talking on the phone in the back to someone else that she wanted business from. Don't get me wrong, Melissa was a great wedding planner but I didn't need her if it ws going to be even uncomfortable with Fulton. I looked back at Fulton, bring my purse more up on my shoulder and shivering again.

"Hello?" I asked, a hand coming out of the office to let us know she heard us but was finishing up her conversation.

"Absolutely, we can do that, we can do anything you want. It's your wedding after all." Then came that annoying laugh and I clenched my teeth to the inside of my lips to keep from rolling my eyes. Fulton looked over at me and tried to smile reassuringly but how was I suppose to when his ex-girlfriend was now going to be planning our wedding. It was a little scary at how many things she could mess up and do to me if she really wanted Fulton back. There it was again, my mind wondering to thoughts I shouldn't have been having. Fulton offered for us to change wedding planners but me being as pigheaded as I was, said I could deal with it. Sure, I can deal with it in idea but once we're here I really have to be faced with it. My eyes bore into the rack of books with cakes in them, trying to straighten my thoughts, I had never been faced with a situation like this one. What if she came out and started flirting with him? I don't think I could handle that.

"Oh, I got to go, my 11:00 o'clock is here. Okay, buh-bye, sweetie." She said and the click of the phone told me she would be coming out in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breathe in and let it out, louder than I thought it would be. Fulton looked at me again,

"We really don't have to do this, it was your idea." He said. For a second I was ready to jump into a fight with him over what he meant but she was in front of us before I could.

"Oh, Hello, Ms. Duncan...How are you?" She smiled as wide as possible and went to hug me. I tensed and she must have thought she was hugging a board because I didn't move. She let go and turned to Fulton,

"And this must be..." She stopped in mid-sentence and lost her smiled,

"Fulton Reed, I haven't seen you since high school." She smiled politely. He nodded a little,

"It's been a while." If I wasn't use to it, I would have thought he was mumbling to himself.

"Well, it's good to see an old face from time to time...Now lets get down to business..." She said taking my arm and lacing her arm with mine. From there it was cakes and colors and everything we need to make decisions on before we really got down to planning the wedding.

Madison was waiting on the front porch when we got home that afternoon. Fulton headed inside to check on Portman and his Mother, who had apparently been alone in the same house for 20 minutes and might have drove the other insane by now. I stopped halfway in the door and turned to Madison who was staring off into space and hugging her knees to her chest. I turned to move towards her and noticed she was wearing a big baggy sweater in 70 degree weather.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as she moved to look in my direction and sighed,

"Yeah, I'm sorry I over reacted this morning.. I just haven't been myself lately." She said hugging her knees more to her chest. I nodded okay and moved to sit next to her.

"It's okay, is everything alright? I mean you and Portman and everything?" I questioned. She stared off into space again and seemed to mumble something to herself,

"They will be.." She whispered, maybe she thought I wouldn't hear her.

"If you need to talk I'm here..." I offered. She had been a friend for me though the whole thing with her Bother and Fulton, I could at least offer her a shoulder if she needed one. She didn't answer me, so I got up to head into the house.

"Tam..." She started. I stopped and turned to look at her,

"Yeah?" She looked up at me, wanting to say something and then stopped,

"Nothing...is Connie going to be your maid of honor again?" She asked. I smiled a little,

"Well, I was hoping that you and Connie to share the title?" I asked hopefully,

"You're pushing it, girly.." She joked, letting a smile form on her lips. Her color was coming back in her face and I laughed a little,

"You two still not getting along?" She sighed in contemplation,

"It's not that I can't get along with her it's just...She's Connie...She wants everything her way..." I laughed again, that's true...I reasoned,

"Well, can you try to get alone...I'm going to talk to Julie about being a brides maid." Madison nodded in agreement,

"That's a good idea.." I sighed, looking around a little,

"I guess I should make dinner.."

"UH...Let me do that...I'm actually hungry tonight and would like to eat..." Madison said standing up and brushing passed me into the house. As she bumped me going in the house, I thought I felt something hit my stomach to hers and she glanced at me,

"Are you coming?" She asked impatiently, trying to avoid my gaze. I nodded,

"Yeah.."

The light from Eve's room poured into the darkened hall later that night, as I climbed the stairs to have a talk with her. She was sitting on her bed, typing on her laptop, no doubt telling someone how awful of a daughter-in-law I was going to make. I sighed a little to myself when she didn't look up at me standing in her doorway. Just continued to type away, her old-lady glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. I cleared my throat and she finally looked up.

"Oh, Tammy, how did it go with Melissa? She's such a sweet girl, isn't she? Fulton just adored her though high school. It's such a shame he settled for you." Eve smiled warmly. I stepped into the room, closing the door with a slight bang.

"Cut the crap, Eve...I know what you were trying to do and it's not going to work. Fulton and I are stronger than that." The confidence in my voice made her back off a little.

"Why don't you just give up now, Tammy. A boy's Mother is the MOST important woman in his life." I laughed a little,

"Boy, Fulton is hardly a little boy! What do you think he's still 12?" I retaliated, she sneered at me,

"I'm going to win, you might as well give up now."

"I fought for 6 years to get back to Fulton, I'm not giving up that easy."

"Fought? You came crawling back. You're just lucky he's so forgiving. Any other man would have tossed you out like the tramp you are."

"Tramp, are we back to the name calling, Eve?" I stood my ground as she stared me down, "I want you out...tonight..." I finally told her. She laughed,

"Where do you expect me to go...Fulton won't let you throw me out in the cold." She reassured herself.

"Oh, let's see, after I tell him all your lies!" She stared at me again with nothing to say, as if contemplating her options.

"There's only one choice Eve.." I made my way clear.

"You'll never get away with this..."

"You want to go tell Fulton, Let's go, what I've done is peanuts compared to your deceitful lies." She backed off again, standing to go toe to toe with me.

"This isn't over, Tammy...He'll get tired of you just like every other one...You'll just end up like every other tramp who gave it up willingly...alone.."

"Is that speaking from experience?" I questioned. She sneered at me, turning to begin packing her bags. I opened the door to leave as she turned back to me,

"This wedding will never happen, you will never marry my son...Enjoy it while you can, Tammy." I shut the door on her words and took a deep breathe. I would be rid of her in a matter of minutes.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Fulton was a good son, I thought as I watched Eve put her bags in the back of a taxi,

"Yes, Phil said he wants to work things out and I really want this to work." She reassured him. I sighed and rolled my eyes from the doorway as he helped her with the last bag.

"Okay, well, if you're sure." He nodded as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before staring in my direction. "I'll see you soon, Tammy." Her voice almost threatening. I smiled,

"Looking forward to it Eve." I nodded back. She scolded once more and turned to finish her goodbyes with Fulton before getting in the cab. When it began to pull out of the driveway, I let out a sigh of relief, watching Fulton walk back towards the house.

"It's strange the way she just decided to up and leave. I guess this marriage is really important to her." He tried to make sense of her leaving so quickly and I wanted to tell him all the things that had been going on but why ruin she image of his Mother unless it came to it. I smiled a little,

"She'll be fine...I'm just glad we get some time to ourselves." as I finished my sentence there was a crash from the top of the stairs and Portman came flying down almost landing on his butt at the bottom. We looked up at him as he looked confused,

"I'd stay out of Madison's way for a little while, I just got a vase to the head." He said rubbing his head,

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" She yelled after him, throwing a blanket and pillow down the stairs. I sighed,

"Well, almost alone..." I joked as the door upstairs slammed and Portman picked up his pillow and blanket and headed for the living room. He almost looked like that peanuts character, dragging his blanket behind him. I laughed,

"Do you know what's going on with them?" I questioned as Fulton looked back at me.

"No idea, Portman won't tell me anything."

"Yeah, Madison's tight lipped as well.." I said. The house quieted and Fulton looked down at me,

"So do we still get that time alone?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows to him and he grabbed me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder and heading up the stairs.

"Fulton, put me down!" I laughed. He was acting like Tarzan the way he threw me over his shoulder. I laughed slightly, gripping the back of his Metallica t-shirt. We finally made it to the bedroom door, which he kicked open like a cave man and tossed me down on the bed, kicking the door shut. I was still laughing when he leaned over me to be face to face. I stopped laughing to look into his brown orbs and I remembered why I loved him so much. He really was worth the fight with his Mother.

"I love you Tammy Duncan.." He whispered. I smiled, bringing my hand up to his soft cheek and letting my thumb trace a small pattern,

"What will you do when my name isn't that anymore?" I questioned, biting my lower lip in nervousness. He smiled,

"Then you'll be Mrs. Reed." He joked. I scrunched up my nose at that,

"That makes me sound like your Mother." He laughed a little,

"Don't ever say that again..." We both laughed and he leaned down, touching my lips with his.

"I love you too, Fulton." I whispered before his lips met mine in a long awaited kiss.

Life was beginning to get back to normal without Eve around and before I knew it the wedding was scheduled to take place in 5 weeks and I hadn't talked to parents or gotten a wedding dress. Talk about being distracted. It was a chilly October day when Fulton and I pulled up in front of my parents house. I sat there looking at the familiar setting and I silently hoped they were in a good mood today, I really wanted them to be okay with this. None of this, let her make her own mistakes stuff, they'd been playing at. I really wanted them to be okay with this. Fulton opened the door for me and took my hand,

"It'll be fine." He reassured me and we headed for the front door. I knocked once before someone was at the door to answer it. My Mother's tired face appeared in the doorway and she looked at both of us with confusion.

"Tammy, What are you doing here?" She asked, rather confused.

"We came to talk to you and Dad, is he home?" I questioned.

"Yes, come in.." She said backing up and letting us in the door. We stepping into the warm embrace of the heated house. "Can I take your coats?" She asked, we slipped out of our coats and let her hang them on the hook before follow her into the den. My Father sat in his usual chair but he wasn't reading, instead he watching the afternoon news on a new TV. Things had changed since I left, I guessed. He turned and smiled a little,

"Tammy...we were wondering when we were going to see you again.." He said straightening in his chair to look at us better. We sat down on the couch and I smoothed my shirt over my knees, resting my hands on my knees. Fulton took my right hand in his and looked at him for reassurance before continuing,

"Yeah, it's been a busy couple of months, I'm sorry, I haven't had time to call." My Father nodded understanding, as my Mother scolded in the other chair, looking us up and down like we had some disease. My mother grew up with the idea, you didn't date the gardener's son, so to speak and you absolutely didn't move in with him, especially before you were married.

"It's understandable, you just moved into a new house and there's a lot to get done." He nodded. I smiled a little, my Father was actually acting like he was okay with the situation.

"Well, we actually came to talk to you about something...Fulton and I...We've decided to get married." There was really no great way to tell them so I just kind of laid it out there for them to respond to. My Father sat shocked for a few seconds before looking over at my Mother. I looked her direction as well and a look of horror had come over her face.

"Oh god, George. I knew we should have put a stop to this when we could. Tammy, you're pregnant?" She questioned horrified. Shock ran over me and I glanced down to make sure she was crazy,

"Mom, do I look pregnant?" I questioned as she started crying more.

"Look, Mrs. Duncan.. Tammy is not pregnant.. We love each other." Fulton stepped in. I was still confused on what she was crying about in the first place.

"Everyone just calm down. Now, Tammy, Fulton...Don't you think you're rushing all this?" My Father asked.

"No, I've loved Fulton since I was 14." I said exasperated that this fight was even happening. "We're getting married. Why is everyone against us!" I yelled getting up and heading for the door. Fulton was close behind me and grabbed our coats, heading out the door to chase me.

"Tammy, stop.." He said catching me in the pathway and turning me around. The tears were coming down my cheek now and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Look, put on your jacket, you'll get sick." He said wrapping the piece of fabric around my shoulders. I cried into his shirt for what felt like forever.

"Why can't anything ever go right for us. I thought we were finally out of this bad luck that we've had since we were 14." I said gripping his shirt in my hands.

"Look, Look..." Fulton said picking my face up to his with his palms. I looked up at him, my eyes still filled with tears, "We're getting married and I don't care what anyone says. They can't stop us.." He smiled as I stopped crying. I nodded a little in agreement.

"I just wanted them to accept the fact that I love you." He quieted me,

"You love me, that's all I need to know." He reassured me, I nodded again kissing him softly on the lips.

"Come on, we'll go tell everyone who matters." I laughed a little,

"Where are we going to find all them..."

"Where else...The diner.." He laughed, helping me into the truck. I sighed, buckling my seat belt, I was beginning to think all parents are evil.


	13. Portman's Broken Heart

The diner was warm as we entered, leaving the chilly October air and my hurt feelings outside the door. Connie's brightly lit face made me smile to myself as Fulton placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to where our friends were sitting.

"Oh, look, the happy couple." Jesse joked, munching on his fries. Everyone laughed a little and I tried to smile, even if on the inside I felt like the entire world was against us.

"Long time no see." Charlie said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, Linda, who was sitting next to him, trying to lean away from Goldberg, who was eyeing her plate on the opposite side. She slowly pushed the plate towards him the way a person would to a hungry animal ready to pounce.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked as I zoned out, focusing on their conversation for a moment.

"No, go ahead." She said in an effort to rid herself of Goldberg's stare. I pulled hr sweater up on her arms as he reached out to her plate. She looked disgusted. I sighed, returning now to a conversation that Fulton and Charlie were engaged in,

"Hey, you know, we had a lot going on..." He tried to defend us for not hanging out with everyone anymore. It was true this was the first time since I had arrived back at they had actually sat down and with everyone and talked.

"Well, pull up a couple of chairs." Charlie said motioning for us to sit. Fulton grabbed two chairs and we sat down, a waitress coming over to find out if we wanted anything. After ordering some food, we looked around at everyone staring at us. I suddenly wished the waitress would hurry up with our drinks so I could hide behind my strawberry milkshake and pretend everyone wasn't staring at us like we were aliens.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Well, we're waiting." Guy said with that big smile plastered on his face. I laughed a little, looking over at Fulton. He took my hand and we looked back at the group.

"Do we need to say it?" I questioned as Charlie nodded for the group. They really were going to make us embarrassed with all the attention. I smiled, looking again at Fulton,

"Okay...guys, we're getting married." Fulton said as everyone started to hoot and holler.

"Now was that so hard?" Guy asked as Connie swatted him, getting up to hug me.

"Congrats, sweetie. Do you need anything?" She asked. I smiled,

"I was hoping you and Madison would be my maids of honor." I asked. She didn't say anything for a second and then smiled,

"Two?"

"Well, I planned for this wedding to be twice as big as my last, so yes, two." I smiled as she laughed too and hugged me,

"Of course!" I sighed, finally someone who was on my side. We jumped around a little in excitement before Julie was at our sides. I turned to her, smile still plastered on my face.

"Tammy, I just wanted to say..."

"Julie, I was meaning to ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids?" She looked at me a little confused,

"But you don't really know me that well."

"Sure, I do and you've been friends with Fulton for forever. And I'd like you to be my bridesmaid." She smiled a little,

"Sure." I smiled too,

"Great...we have so much to do and the wedding's next month." I squealed a little as the doorbell jingled. We turned to look and Madison and Portman stood in the doorway an arms length apart. The expression on their faces told the story, they weren't speaking to each other again.

"I don't know what to do, Tammy." Madison whined as we sat in my bedroom later that day. Madison was lying on her stomach across the bottom of the bed with a pillow under her head. I sat up against the pillows listening to her as she finally opened up to me about what her problem had been lately.

"Why are you and Portman fighting?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"We had a disagreement." She said burying her face into the pillow. I reached down, pulling the pillow down so I could see her face,

"About what?" I asked, she turned away from me, mumbling to herself. "What?" I egged her on a little bit. She was easy to get angry.

"About getting married." She finally said exasperated. I was a little taken back,

"Portman asked you to marry him?" This was a development.

"Not in so many words..." I was suddenly confused.

"Wait, so he asked you to marry him and you're mad?" She sighed deeply and sat up.

"No, his words were, "Well, ummm, we've been to together for a while now and with everything...so do you want to?" His exact words." She said hugging the pillow to her chest and bringing her knees halfway up to her chest. I laughed as the mental picture made it's way to my head, Portman standing with his usual goofy grin and asking Madison. She looked up at me and I stopped laughing,

"I know it's not funny, I was just thinking of his face." I said covering my smiling lips. She sighed,

"I don't want him to marry me for some stupid reason. I want him to marry me because he loves me. Maybe he's just doing this because he sees you guys getting married and thought, hey why don't I ask Madison. I don't know." She trailed off, lying back down on the bed with a deep sigh. I rubbed her back softly,

"Is there anything going on? You know, between you two?" I had a feeling she wouldn't answer me if there were but I looked at her hopefully. Her eyes met mine and she turned quickly, as if she was hiding something,

"Not really. So I'm umm... thinking about going home." She said casually. For a second I thought I heard her wrong,

"You're what?"

"I think I might go home. You know, try to talk to my Mother. I doubt it will help but maybe. I'll probably stay with Scott for a few days. You know, clear my head of everything."

"Madison what is going on?"

"Look, I cut ties with everyone to come out here to be with Portman and I'm thinking I might have made the wrong decision. Things have happened to change my mind on what's important." I was confused again and looked away from her,

"Are you telling me you don't love Portman?" She turned her eyes down,

"I'm telling you that I'm unsure of both of our feelings anymore. I just...I don't want to trap him into something he doesn't want to be in and I don't want him to hate me. I care about him too much."

"Madison, have you talked to him about all this?"

"Sort of. Look, maybe sometime back on the coast would do everyone some good. I'm going to try to leave tomorrow." My eyes shot open,

"Tomorrow?" I questioned with wide eyes, "Madison the wedding is in three weeks. I need you here." This was truly it, I was going to have a nervous breakdown right now. This couldn't be happening. First the parents and now my friends were going to start bailing on me? I felt the blood rush to my head.

"Tammy, I'll be back, I just...I really need time to think."

"Yeah, but there's the fittings and the centerpiece arrangements. Not to mention if the reporters show up for this one too." I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"It will be fine." She reassured me softly. "I'll be in my room packing." She said getting up before I could protest any longer. The click of the door and I flopped back on my bed. Nope, Our luck wasn't changing yet.

The next few days were quiet, Madison left the next morning, promising to be back for the wedding and Portman was devastated. He spent most of his time staying around the house and not even getting dressed. The only place he went was to coach the kids at hockey practice and Fulton said he hardly spoke there either. The following week I stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when I heard the front door open and close. I turned, hoping it was Fulton. The kitchen was still smoky from me cooking dinner earlier when Portman came in to sit down at the table with some papers. I leaned over the counter to try to see what he was working on but his arm was thrown out around his work. I leaned back, continuing with the dishes. Whatever it was, he didn't want me to see.

I met Connie and Julie at the dress shop later that week, they were waiting outside in the cold weather, surprisingly it still hadn't snowed and it was November 1st.

"We thought you'd never get here." Connie whined as we entered the store. Julie was quiet, following behind us. The chill from outside followed us in the door briefly before the warmth of the small shop enveloped us. There was a small shriek from the back of the shop and I knew Melissa was already there, joking with the shop owner that she probably knew. She knew everyone in this town, I swear. She appeared and Connie and Julie both let out a coughing laugh. She was dressed in red stockings and a green jumper.

"I'm dressed for the holidays, they're only next month, you know?" She laughed. Her laugh sort of reminded me of Fran Dresher, that Brooklyn actress but a little more nasal. Connie and Julie suppressed a laugh.

"Well, come on, I have a few dresses for you to try on. I know you like designer so I have a few pieces from everyone." She turned and headed for the back of the store as Julie and Connie let go of their laugh.

"She's so weird, I can't believe Fulton dated her." Julie immediately covered her mouth as she looked at me. I smiled a little,

"I know, Eve told me. It's fine. It will be fine." I reassured myself following her to the back. A small stab to the heart as my heels clicked on the floor. I would get through this.

"Hey, at least she's got a nice personality..." Connie laughed as Julie joined in with her, another shriek of laughter coming from the back of the shop. I cringed as they both continued to laugh.

Two hours and twenty dresses later, I stood in the middle of the room with a strange headpiece on. It looked like a cutout of a swan and the dress was shredded lace. Connie and Julie busted out laughing,

"Now, now...I think it looks lovely." Melissa reassured me, rubbing my arm. I tightened my lips to my teeth,

"Next, please." She smiled slightly and laughed a little,

"Well, sweetie."

"Are you telling me that's all you brought?" She smiled again,

"I was sure you would find something. Are you sure about this one?" She asked holding up a knee length, low cut dress.

"No, I want a longer dress."

"Well, the day's not a complete loss, let's try the bridesmaids dresses." Julie and Connie looked at each other and back at me.

I pulled into the driveway later that night and rested my head on the steering wheel, would our luck ever change? The pitter-patter of the water hitting the dock and the cold brought me back to attention and I opened the door of my car, heading for the house. Invitations went out in the morning and I didn't even have a dress yet. The stress was beginning to set in; all I needed now was for the tabloids to show up...

I opened the door slowly to find a few candles lit in the hall.

"Fulton?" I questioned as I walked to the table in the hall. There was a letter that said read me, so I picked it up and smiled. It said, "guess where I am". I smiled again and looked at the floor, an arrow had been taped on the floor and I put down the note, picking up the red rose sitting next to it. I slipped out of my heavy black jacket and set it and my purse down on the chair in the hall. The smell of cooking food from the kitchen played on my sense. I smiled again, following the arrows on the floor and stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. He stood with his back to me, busy at the stove. I walked over slowly, setting my keys softly on the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey...I didn't hear you come in." He smiled, turning in my arms.

"I got your note." I cooed, resting my hand on his chest and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Oh, you did?" He questioned. I smiled. "Yeah, Portman went to Banksie's for the night so we have the house to ourselves." He smiled. I smiled too,

"Finally." I sounded a little exasperated.

"Yeah, so I'm making you dinner. How'd the fitting go?" I groaned slightly, letting my arms fall from around him and moving to open the bottle of juice that was supposed to look like wine. "That good, huh?" He joked. I popped open the bottle and poured us two glasses before turning around.

"Let me put it this way. Melissa isn't as good as she was the first time around. It makes me wonder if she's doing it on purpose." I groaned, sitting on the stool at the counter with my glass. He placed the lid back on a pot he had on the stove and turned to stand in front of me.

"You still don't think." He asked, his eyes searching mine. I shook my head, no.

"I trust you. I trust us." I touched the collar of his shirt, rubbing his shoulders slightly.

"I'm sorry..." He started as I shushed him.

"No, we just have bad luck. I'm sure I can find something to wear."

"I don't suppose there's anything we can do about bad luck. Besides wait it out." He said as my hands found his neck.

"No, but it's not going to stop us. I'm marrying you."

"At least we agree on something." He laughed, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him as the kiss deepened and he picked me up off the stool, my legs finding their way around his waist.

"What about dinner?" I asked as we left the room.

"Leave it." He whispered, carrying me up the stairs.

The insistent banging on the front door was my wake up call in the morning. Fulton had left for work already, as I rolled out of bed and found the other side empty. The knocking started again and I made my way down the stairs, tugging my bathrobe over my nightdress as I went.

"I'm coming." I called. I reached the door just as another knock came from the other side. I yawned, peeking out and seeing a man's leg but nothing else, they were standing too close to the door. I yawned again and opened the door to find a set of bright white teeth staring back at me.

"Hey gorgeous!" He said as my face lit up and jumped into his arms.

"Scott!"


	14. The Forgotten Partner

The cold air on my legs made me realize that we were standing in the doorway and I backed up, consciously closing my robe. It was cold out this morning and Scott seemed to have been feeling the cold as feel as he hugged himself from the unrelenting wind.

"Well, honey. Can I come in or should I stay out here until someone else comes home?" He questioned. I smiled, pulling him in the door and shutting it tightly from the wind.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, your wedding announcement has already hit the news stands." He said, holding up the latest edition of the Enquirer. I scoffed, leading him into the living room.

"Well, I figured once the invitations were send out that they would start printing on it." I sighed, flopping down on the couch; Scott followed me in and sat next to me.

"Hey, this article says you're about 135 lbs...have you gained weight?" He asked as I grabbed the article out of his hands.

"Well, it also says that Fulton is a professional hockey coach."

"Is he really?" Scott asked suddenly entertained.

"No, he coaches pee-wee hockey. You know this." I looked up at him. He looked lost for a moment and then smiled,

"Ah. Alas my memory is not what it used to be, but I do remember meeting him in my former existence."

"Is that what we're calling it now? Before you came out?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yes, it was a re-birth for me to finally be able to admit I'm gay instead of hiding behind you...which I have you to thank for. Thank You."

"Well, you're welcome, I think we're both happier now anyway."

"True, true." He dropped the paper on the table and stood, "You must have a kitchen around here. I'm starving." He said leaving the room, a small bounce in his step. I stood, stretching a little before I followed,

"I can make you something."

"You cook now?" He questioned,

"Well, yes but…"

"Never mind, I remember your cooking. I'll do it myself." He said digging in the refrigerator. The front door slammed shut and Portman came bounding into the kitchen, looking depressed.

"Everything okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I guess...there was a cameraman outside in the bushes. I took care of it." He said softly before sighing and looking up. Scott was still digging in the refrigerator; his butt in the air and Portman cocked his head to look at the sight.

"Fulton?" He asked curiously. Scott stood up fast with a few things in his arms and smiled,

"No, but thank you for asking." He laughed. Portman looked at me,

"Portman you remember Scott don't you?" I asked. He looked at him for a second and then nodded,

"Madison's brother." He almost whispered. "I got stuff to do." He said, before leaving the room fast. Scott watched him go,

"Well, my sister's taste has improved. He's been writing her letters everyday since the day she got home." He whispered to me over the counter.

"So that's what he's been doing."

"Yes, begging for her to come back. Ah, I almost want to come crawling home to him myself by his letters." Scott laughed. I smiled a little.

"So tell me everything, what are your colors?" He started with a smile on his face. I shook my head. Who would have thought that I would be sitting my mine and Fulton's house discussing my wedding with my ex-fiancé?

"My colors are red and white."

"Oh, how lovely...I have to admit, those blues we had for our wedding were completely outlandish."

"Yeah...but it's been like one nightmare after another with this wedding. Our wedding was simple and right to the point." I sighed leaning on my hand,

"It's can't be that bad. Besides, we had my Mother, the dear old woman, running everything and making sure no one messed anything up."

"Trust me it can be that bad. I swear that wedding planner is screwing everything up on purpose and on top of that, Eve hates me. She's promised that this wedding will never happen." I sighed, resting my head on my palm. He patted my head reassuringly,

"Well, I'm here now and I'm going to fix everything for you, starting with that poor boy upstairs." I smiled a little as he patted my cheek and stood, now, where's the TV, I have to catch Oprah." He said swaying out of the kitchen and back to the living room with a box of cookies. I stood and looked around, grabbing the milk from the fridge and two glasses before joining him.

The front door slammed that afternoon as Fulton came stomping into the house later that night. He entered the kitchen and put down his tool belt, glancing to the figure behind the counter. It definitely wasn't Tammy, he reasoned, looking at the frilly apron that was usually wrapped around her waist. The man behind the counter had on a hair net, dress slacks with a pink dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was playing Whitney Houston on the kitchen CD player. Scott realized he was there and turned from the stove to smiled at him,

"Welcome home, honey." He joked as Fulton took a step back.

"Where's my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly confused. Scott laughed, stirring the pot of stew.

"She's upstairs having a bath. Who knew planning a wedding could be so stressful? Ours wasn't this stressful the first time. So I told her I'd cook dinner and she could relax." Fulton nodded backing out of the room,

"That's nice of you...I'm just going to go check on her." He said sprinting from the room.

The floorboards creaked as someone came up the stairs towards the bathroom. I hoped it wasn't Portman and that he knew to use the bathroom downstairs. The board outside the door creaked and I sat up straighter in the tub to reach for my towel if he was coming in.

"Who is it?" I questioned my eyes scanning the door for a sign of who it might be.

"Tammy, can I come in?" Fulton's voice was on the other side of the door. I smiled to myself, settling back in the tub,

"Yeah, when did you get home?" I asked, the door opening to reveal my fiancé. He looked tired from work and sat down on the sink's edge.

"I just got home. Mind telling me why there's a very gay man cooking dinner downstairs? I had a feeling he was checking me out." Fulton said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, did he ask you out?" I joked, playing with the bubbles in the tub.

"Tammy, you didn't tell me he was coming in."

"I didn't know. He just showed up this morning, have you seen the articles they're printing about us?" I asked, holding up the paper that Scott had brought earlier. Fulton took it and studied the cover,

"Why do they care? I'm no one special."

"Yes, but I am." The silence was thick for a moment as Fulton contemplated my words. I looked down,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out." I said realizing how selfish the statement sounded.

"No, It's true. They care because you're famous."

"But you were too."

"That was how many years ago? The last time I played hockey was high school." The room was silent again, neither one knowing what to say. We stared in opposite directions for what felt like forever. He finally sighed and sunk to his knees next to the tub, taking my hand in his.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight. It was just crazy at work and then finding Scott in the kitchen cooking...I was really hoping for another night with just the two of us."

"I'm sorry too...I just thought we could have a nice dinner and everyone could relax."

"Believe me, if it meant I had you all to myself, I'd eat your burnt pot roast every night of the week." I smiled softly,

"You're looking at 50 years of that ahead of you. Are you sure you want to start now?" He laughed softly, bringing my lips to his. I melted to him before a loud bang rang out outside the window and I jumped, pushing Fulton back,

"What was that?" I asked, quickly grabbing my robe and hurrying out of the tub to the window.

"And don't come back!" Portman's voice rang out as I slid the window open, letting in the cold November air. Fulton started laughing; I turned back to him,

"What is going on around here?"

"Nothing really, Portman's just promoted himself to personal security of the house. He was standing at the gate when I drove in with a paint gun." I laughed a little,

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk about getting something done about those obnoxious news reporters. Portman caught one in the bushes out front this morning." I turned around to him and his face softened,

"Yeah, I guess we will. Look, I really am sorry about before." I put my finger to his lips.

"It's already forgotten. Now shoo, I have to get dressed." He smiled a little,

"Well, I am going to be your husband in three weeks..." He said pulling me to him.

"You're cute but you're not that cute." I said as he started to kiss my cheek and then my neck. "Fulton, there's a crazy idiot with a paint gun, who just happens to be your best friend and a gay chef, who happens to be my ex downstairs. I think we should continue this later." He nodded kissing me on the cheek and heading from the room as another bang was let off.

"Portman, cut it out!" I yelled out the window.

"He was going to take a picture of me!" He yelled back, pulling the bandana from his chin to reveal his mouth. I shook my head, closing the window and beginning to prepare for dinner.

I don't think the scene could have been weirder. I sat closest to the window and had Fulton on my right side and Scott on my left. They were actually making stupid Tammy jokes.

"Yes, but we must forgive her...she is blonde anyway." Scott joked as I glanced at Portman who had picked at his meatloaf before perking up to the sound of someone outside.

"Portman." I warned as he reached for his paint gun. He scowled for a moment before returning to picking at his dinner.

"So when is this wedding since I didn't get an invitation?" Scott said, acting a little hurt.

"November 20th." I sighed, not looking at him.

"Oh my God, that's like 2 and half weeks..."

"I know." I groaned, suddenly not feeling hungry either.

"Well, do you need anything? A bridal shower?"

"A dress." I joked but in all reality, I wasn't joking. Scott gasped a little,

"Tammy, you haven't gotten a dress yet?"

"It's just this wedding planner. She had the most awful selection yesterday. I seriously wanted to scream, they kept getting worse. She really did do great on the bridesmaid dresses, even though Madison wasn't there to complain about the ruffles at the bottom." At this point Portman got up, taking his paint gun and left the room.

"And that's another thing, my Maid of Honor and the Best Man aren't speaking and she's run off to California for some unknown reason to me and I don't know when she plans on coming back." Then I broke out into tears, Fulton and Scott both trying to console me.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to put this much stress on you, she just has her own thing going on right now." Scott assured me, "I'll call her tonight and tell her to get her big butt back here." He insisted. I laughed a little,

"That's sweet of you but that's not the only thing that needs to be solved." I asked, drying my eyes with my cloth napkin.

"That's it I'm going to take care of this problem right now!" Scott said getting up and marching from the room. I had no idea what he meant but that he was probably following Portman. Fulton and I stared after him for a few moments before I giggled a little,

"How could you have not known he was gay?" Fulton asked with a smile on his face.

"The hints were subtle compared to now."

"Look, I didn't realize how much stress this wedding was putting on you and you've been doing it alone without your Mother, without Madison and most of all without me...Tammy, let me help you." Fulton said. I looked up at him,

"I always thought my Mother would be there when I planned my wedding. She was there the first time, even though it was right after Tommy passed but she was still there, helping me with everything. I just feel so alone lately, like everyone doesn't really want to wedding to happen." I tears were forming in my eyes again. Fulton rested his hand on my cheek and brushed away the stray tear from it.

"Tammy, I want this wedding to happen, you've got me. You're not alone in this." He reassured me. "Why don't we go do something tonight...have you already picked out the flowers?" He asked. I smiled a little,

"Not yet but what's more fitting than red roses?" I asked with smile of all the cherished memories of our life together so far.

"You've got a point...so how about your dress?"

"You can't see me in my dress before the wedding. It's bad luck and we don't need anymore of that working against us." He laughed too,

"So what can I do?" He asked hopeful.

"You can help me do the seating arrangement that I've been putting off all week."

"Deal." He agreed.

"I'll just go upstairs and get the list and stuff." I said sliding out of my seat and heading out of the kitchen. I was almost to the stairs when I heard a faint sound coming from the living room. Peeking around the corner I was surprised to see Portman crying like a baby and Scott consoling him,

"It's alright, you let it all out. Madison's a witch for leaving you here all alone."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that." Portman sniped, continuing to let all his emotions out.

"There, there. How about I fly you out to California on my personal jet and you can take a week to work things out with Madison? You know, a little relaxation and then you can come back for the wedding?" He asked hopeful. Portman shook his head silently,

"That'd be great. I really just need to sit down with her and tell her how much I really love her." He admitted.

"Well, good, I'll call now and get it ready, you just go pack." Scott said ushering him out of the room. I quickly moved behind the stairs so Portman wouldn't see me listening in. Scott came out a moment later and closed his cell phone.

"One problem down." He said to me heading for the kitchen.

"10 million more to go" I answered back, heading up the stairs.


	15. Birthday Wishes

"No, we can't put your mother next to Madison!" my voice filled the room as Fulton jumped a small height at the loudness of my voice.

"Why not?" He asked regaining his composer after the sudden shock.

"Because..." I stammered, "Madison is annoyed easily and I'm sure your mother is going to be a wreck with the wedding and everything." Okay, so it wasn't a great excuse but what was I supposed to say, hey don't put your mother next to Madison because she might not make it to the cake cutting? No that wouldn't work; this was a much better reason.

"Okay, if you say so. Where do you want to put her then?" How about near the exit, I thought in my head. No, don't start now...I've made it this far.

"Let's just put her at the table with your Aunt Lucy and Uncle Craig. That why she has someone to talk to besides Phil."

"Are we inviting Phil?" He asked. I looked away nervously,

"Umm...yeah, I thought they were okay now..." I tried to act like I didn't know that Eve had made up the whole "problems" issue with Phil. Fulton looked at me to a moment and my heart pounded in my chest, did he know that I knew. It was like that feeling when you get caught in a lie and your face heats up. I was ready to confess everything when his face moved into a smile,

"Is everything okay?" He smiled. I let the breath I was holding out,

"Yeah...I just didn't want you to get mad at me for suggesting inviting him. I mean he is your step-father." He smiled again and nodded,

"I know, I just don't know what's going on with them right now but I suppose we should invite him in case everything is okay now." He agreed, making a marker for Phil and seating him next to his mother at the table with his other relatives.

"Have we heard from your family?" He asked still looking at the board. I hung my head for a moment.

"Well, my Aunt Gretchen and her kids are coming...and my Uncle Todd and his wife..." Everyone but my parents. I thought in my head.

"I mean your parents." Fulton cut me off, holding up the two markers for my parents on the board. I sighed heavily and took the markers from his hands.

"Let's just put them off to the side for now." I said moving them to the edge of the table. I stared at the names for a moment before his hand came to the back of my neck.

"Hey, they'll call, okay?" I nodded slightly, feeling his strong massage my neck and I turned back to the board.

"Okay, next person..."

"Charlie and Linda."

"Isn't Charlie standing up with you at the ceremony?"

"Yeah but Connie wants to sit with Guy at the reception so we added an extra chair on for him."

"Then add an extra chair on for her." I said as he looked at the board and then nodded.

"Okay, cool. Next..."

The seating arrangements went on all night and by the time we crawled into bed it was already 2 in the morning and Fulton had to be up in 4 hours. The night was silent with occasional chirrup of the night bugs outside the bedroom window and I slept right through Fulton leaving for work that morning. The morning was peaceful too until I was awoken by the fight that was going on downstairs.

"Can't I ever get any sleep?" I questioned, grabbing my robe and heading for the door. It did seem like deja vu but most days were beginning to feel like that. The only difference was as I came down the stairs the contestants in this battle of wills weren't the same as before. Scott stood on one side of the hall, Portman on the other, staring each other down.

"Guys, please I'm going to look like an old hag at my wedding if you don't let me get any sleep." I reasoned, reaching the bottom step.

"He started it!" Scott pointed his finger accusingly.

"Dude, I think he was hitting on me." Portman said backing off.

"Now why would I go and do a silly thing like that when Madison's..." He stopped short looking at me for a moment and then back at Portman, who made an unknown hand gesture to him.

"When she's so in love with him." He finished as I stared back and forth between the two.

"I thought you were going to California." Portman's face dropped.

"It won't make a difference, I don't belong out there and if I go, I'll just start trouble between Madison and her mother again and I don't want to do that to her now." He said leaning up against the doorway to the living room.

"That's not true, she needs you now the most. It will show my Mother that you're a good guy, to follow Madison out there." Scott yelled at him as the room erupted into a screaming match again.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled over them, causing them to both stop and look at me.

"You two are acting like children."

"I wouldn't have to if he would just be reasonable!" Scott accused.

"Reasonable? Who's being unreasonable?" Portman shot back.

"You're such a brute!" Scott yelled back as the yelling match continued, I sighed, sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase and watching them argue before noticing a paper sitting on the doormat at the front door. I stood up heading right through the bickering idiots and grabbed the paper, which was face down from the floor, turning it over before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Okay Tammy, just sit down!" Scott cooed, leading me into the living room as Portman followed holding the paper and reading it feverously. They had stopped their argument the minute I let out the scream to rush to my side.

"How can they print such lies?" I asked, still reeling from the headline that graced the front page of the national enquirer.

"Hey, they talked about me in here too!" Portman said excitedly before his face turned up into a scowl,

"A crazy mad man with a foreign projectile...I'll have them know I brought that in right here in Minneapolis." He frowned, throwing the paper on the table. The headline sat there plain as day and read "Ice Princess cheats on Fiancé with Estranged Partner." and the picture of Scott and I hugging the morning before.

"I mean, it wasn't like that at all. I didn't realize my robe had opened like that! I was excited to see you!" I cried desperate for someone to believe me.

"Sweetie, no one knows better than me that nothing happened yesterday, I mean please, you're not even my type anymore. Oh God, I have to call Viktor!" He said running from the room.

"I mean you believe me, don't you Portman!" I asked, frantic for someone's reassure me.

"Of course...I mean if you were going to cheat on Fulton...you could do so much better!" Portman reasoned as Scott came back into the room clutching his cell phone.

"He wasn't there. Oh god, I hope he calls back before he reads it!" Scott whined sitting on the couch next to me, Portman plopping down on the other side. They both sighed at once, no doubt thinking about Viktor and Madison. Scott looked at Dean with a glare,

"So are you going?" He asked. Dean sighed again,

"I suppose...are you driving?" He asked.

"How else you going to get there?" Scott asked as they both stood up. "Get your bags!" Portman sprinted from the room. The room was silently for a moment before Scott spoke,

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked me. I wiped at my eyes quickly.

"Yeah, I mean we both know nothing happened and Fulton will believe me, there's no reason to worry." I said standing up and heading for my bedroom. I passed Portman on the stairs.

"I'll bring her back." Portman told me as we passed and I nodded slightly, I missed having Madison here to talk to and I could really use her now.

The door closing downstairs woke me later that afternoon, I struggled to open my eyes, the unshed tears creating a form of glue to keep them shut. I rubbed at them a little, sitting up to find Fulton standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I tested to make sure he wasn't mad or anything. Why would he be mad? I questioned my self, rubbing at my eyes again

"Hey." He said back coming into the room farther. I sighed a little from relief. How could I think he was mad at me in the first place? I'm just crazy I guess. He moved towards me, sitting on the bed and talking my hand.

"Fulton about the article." He quieted me with his index finger to my lips.

"Those papers are trash." He said kissing me on the lips. "What do you say we get out of here...go somewhere?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I smiled. He laughed,

"Yeah, like a real date. I figure we haven't done that before." He leaned forward and lipped my again.

"No, we haven't. I would love to go out with you." I said kissing him again. "But first let me get ready."

"You don't have to do the whole make-up, fancy dress thing." He said as I moved from the warm covers.

"Fulton, it's our first date. Give me twenty minutes." He smiled,

"Okay." He said leaving the room as I started to throw things around from the closet to find the perfect outfit. In the end it was a flowing shoulder strap white dress that went to my ankles and a pair of ankle strapped heels. I stepped down the stairs and Fulton smiled, standing by the door.

"I think you're too dressed up to ride in my truck." I laughed,

"Well, there's always my car." I offered, retrieving the keys from the hook.

"You know, I don't like to drive that thing." I smiled, any other man would love to drive a brand new Mustang but Fulton preferred his truck. I would never understand but oh well, I loved him all the same.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding the door as I grabbed my jacket from the hall closet

"Where are we going?" He smiled mischievously,

"That you are going to have to wait and see."

The drive was short but took forever in my mind, where was he taking me? I wondered, twisting the fabric of my gloves in my hand and stared out the window. The sun was setting in the western sky and I glanced back at the man I would marry in just two weeks time. It all seemed so impossible that we had come so far from the shy 13 year olds we were when we met. This was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, the man I would share every one of life's adventures with. Anyone else at my age would be freaking out that they were getting married. Most people would say a person of twenty has barely lived long enough to experience life where I'm ready to share it with someone else. Fulton and I are different though; I knew I would marry him someday the first time he crawled through my bedroom window at 1 in the morning. He had showed me a part of himself that he couldn't show anyone, the vulnerable side. He glanced over at me as I continued to stare at him and smiled,

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just how lucky I am. Lucky that you love me, lucky that you're so forgiving..."

"Uh-oh, what'd you do now?" He joked as I moved closer to him on the truck's seat.

"Nothing...just forgot why I love you so much." I whispered, kissing his cheek and leaving a trace of my pale pink lipstick. I rubbed it off with my thumb and smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

The lake house came into view and I knew immediately that we were going there. The small light out into the lake was on and Fulton stopped, parking the truck to help me out in the soft grass.

"Doesn't this belong to old lady Miller?" I asked afraid we'd get caught doing something illegal again. I suddenly felt like I was 13 again and sneaking around with Fulton in the middle of the night like we used to.

"It does, but she's letting us use it for the night since I made her all the chairs for her deck at a cheap cost." Fulton smiled taking my hand and leading me down the dock ramp. The small building sat out at the end of a long ramp leading out into the lake and looked to be lit by candles as we approached. Fulton opened the door and a small table set for two was illuminated by candle lit and heated by a small space heater. I smiled, letting him lead me to the table to sit. I noticed it was all furniture he had made and smiled.

"It's beautiful Fulton. Thank You."

"Not as beautiful as you. I love you Tammy." I smiled as he sat across from me and lifted the covers on our dinner. The meal was silent except for the occasional murmur of loving words exchanged and when it was done Fulton stood to take my hand.

"What?" I asked as he led me to the side of the dock facing the frozen water. He smiled and took me in his arms.

"Dance with me?" He asked softly. I smiled, he gently rocked me in his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder, hugging him close to me as the first few notes of the song started from the small CD player he had setup.

"I love you Fulton."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday Tammy."


	16. One Week to Go

With my birthday out of the way, the rest of the week went smoothly and before I knew it, it was the weekend before the big day and I still didn't have a dress. I sat at the counter in the kitchen, my fingers softly thumbing a number into the cordless phone. After completing the sequence I placed the phone against my ear.

"Hey, this is Melissa...leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible...(beep)." The answering machine picked up for the 10th time that morning and I silently hung up the receiver with a sigh; maybe she had another wedding she was doing this weekend. Not that I could say she needed to drop every other client for me, but I was paying her a large amount of money for this wedding and I still didn't have a dress to attend my own wedding in. I threw the phone over the counter and it landed in the sink with a thud. I sighed again, resting my head on my hand and leaning on the counter in the kitchen. What if my parents didn't call? Could I go through with this without them there? I prayed I could. Why did they have to be so stubborn. I guess that's where I got it from, I reasoned, looking out the back window at the sunny day that was starting. I had wanted to marry Fulton since we were 13 and I wasn't going to let my parents ruin it, even if it wouldn't be the same without them. I heard the familiar boards creak to signal some had entered the room and I felt Fulton's rough hands slide up my shoulders and begin to massage the tension in them. I smiled slightly, turning on the stool I was seated out to hug him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" I sighed,

"Nothing, just wondering if maybe my parents lost our number..." I joked a little, pulling back to look up at him.

"Maybe you should go talk to them? You know, without me." He asked as I shook my head,

"No, I'm not going to make them do anything because I'm their only child left. And I'm sure as hell not going to pretend I don't love you. They should know that I'm the only child and maybe try to see things from my point of view every once in a while."

"Okay, don't say I didn't try." He warned, moving to the other side of the counter to pour himself a glass of juice and glanced at the local paper sitting on the counter. It was opened to the announcements page and a medium size photo of us graced the page with our wedding announcement below. He smiled a little before looking up at me,

"Remind me again why we picked this photo?" He asked, taking a slip of his juice and looking back at the page. I laughed a little,

"Because it's the best one we have of us so far. Besides, it's from our trip, you look good." I smiled and he leaned over the counter to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

"So Connie and Julie are coming by later to take you out." I looked up at him,

"And why wasn't I told about this?"

"Because you aren't supposed to know." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"What are they going to do?"

"I don't know anything...except they've been on the phone with Madison all week planning it." I looked up hopefully.

"Are Madison and Portman coming home?"

"Don't know...Portman just said they were "working it out." Whatever that means."

"Well, I suppose I should get ready then." I said stretching and grabbing the phone from the sink to replace it on it's hook as I moved towards the door.

"You're not supposed to know their coming. It will look suspicious if you're ready..." He said as I exited the room to head upstairs.

"Well, you told me they were coming for what reason then?" I playfully yelled back, reaching the bottom of the staircase. There was a knock at the door and I stopped, turning to see if I was just hearing things before the rapid clicking was repeated against the door. I sighed, stepping off the bottom stair, Fulton meeting me in the hall after hearing the sound as well. We slowly walked to the door; I leaned against the door, peaking out the peephole. A man stood at the door holding a clipboard and was dressed in some sort of uniform. I backed up, motioning for Fulton to open it and find out what he wanted.

"Hello?" Fulton questioned suspiciously.

"Hello, I'm looking for Tammy Duncan, is this her residence?" The man questioned.

"What's this about?" Fulton questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in an intimidating fashion. I smiled slightly from behind the door.

"I'm Ted from Federal Express. I have a rather large shipment for Miss Duncan." He explained. Fulton turned to look at me for a moment.

"Okay, can I sign for it?" He asked.

"I'm sure that would be fine, sir. Congratulations by the way." The man said taking the clipboard back from Fulton after he signed it. "I'll be right back with the first bunch." He explained, turning fast to return to his truck. Fulton nodded, looking back at me.

"You don't think..." He started as I smiled,

"Wedding presents!" I yelped, throwing myself into his arms. "I'm just going to go get dressed. I'll be right back!" I exclaimed, heading up the stairs.

"The first bunch?" Fulton mouthed to himself opening the door for the man.

I was gone literally not five minutes before I returned to the top of the stairs and overlooked a full hallway that was starting to progress to the living room.

"Just a few." Fulton muttered to himself, trying to weave through the packages of all different sizes. I stepped down the stairs as he looked up at me.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"What were they saving a truck load to bring it down here?" I asked with a smile.

"You should probably check these out first, looks like Scott had all your stuff from California sent out." Fulton said, pointing at a set of boxes at the foot of the stairs. I sat down and opened the top box, looking inside. A letter sat on top of my childhood teddy bear. Picking it up, I recognized the handwriting as Coach's and unfolded it to read.

"Dearest Tammy - I have no doubt I will see you again in the future, I felt it was time to send your things home to you. You were my star pupil and an amazing skater, please don't stop skating, you still have so much to give to this sport but I knew from the moment you stepped into my compound nearly 8 years ago, that you would go home someday. Congratulations and send my best wishes to your family, Coach." I re-folded the letter and glanced in the box, my teddy bear stared back at me, causing a small smile to form on my lips. Removing that from the box, I saw old pictures of friends from the compound, my roommate Toni, a picture of Scott and Madison, messing around on the ice one rainy day. A few pictures of Scott and I, either posing for stills or for casual pictures, his arms around me or just skating around. I smiled again, still digging in the box and coming out with a picture of the Ducks that had sat on my bedside table all 7 years and a photo that was just caught by Connie of Fulton and I leaning against my locker, talking just before I was supposed to leave. That year had been both the best and worse of my life. I slowly ran the tip of my figure down the glass, over the 13-year-old Fulton staring back at me, like I had done so many times in my dorm room alone, wondering if he still loved me.

"What's that?" Fulton asked, sitting next to me with a small package in his hand.

"It's a picture of us, Connie mailed it to me a few months after I left." I told him, handing it to him.

"Oh, I remember her taking this but I always thought it never got printed." I shrugged, still digging in the box, "This is my life for the past 8 years." I said quietly, placing the bear and photos back into the box and closing it to move on. I'd go through the rest later.

We weren't even close to being done opening the presents when the doorbell rang again.

"Fulton look! Another china set!" I laughed at the 5th set of dishes we had received. He laughed getting up to get the door,

"It'd be a nice gift if I drank tea." He joked. The door opened before he could reach it and Connie and Guy poked their heads in the opening.

"What present bomb exploded on your house?" Guy joked, pushing the door open enough for Connie to duck under his arm and enter the hall. I was seated just against the bottom of the stairs and Fulton was standing near the opening to the kitchen.

"It wasn't a bomb, it was a UPS guy." Fulton joked back as Connie tried to weave her way though the presents to sit next to me,

"How you doing?" She asked as I glanced at the next box, from my Aunt Rosie and sighed.

"They didn't call?" I shook my head no and began to open the box to keep myself distracted; it was a sterling silver picture frame. I turned it over to read the engraving on the back,

"For your most beautiful wedding photo, love Aunt Rosie." I smiled; every other member of my family was okay it was it. Connie smiled,

"Oh, how sweet..."

"Yeah, we'll have great photos because the photographer confirmed but I may be going in the white night dress my Aunt Claire sent..."I said pointing to the lacy garment Fulton was now holding up. He shook his head, no, hiding it back in its box. Guy and Connie laughed at us,

"You guys never fight anymore, it was like crazy the way you guys fought when you first came back." Connie reminded me. I scrunched up my face at the memory, I really didn't want to remember me being a witch with a capital B.

"Well, that was before I realized I couldn't live without him." I smiled, as Fulton blushed a little bit, it was so cute. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked, nudging Connie in the ribs.

"Ow!" She played, falling off the steps as the doorbell rang again.

"Come in!" We all yelled at the same time as the door opened and Adam moved the few packages out of the way to let Julie in.

"My god, how big is this wedding going to be!" Adam questioned, closing the door and wrapping a protective arm around Julie's waist.

"We have 250 confirmed guests." I said still looking at Connie, quietly waiting for her to spill the secret of them taking me out.

"Well, that's all well and good but Tammy Duncan, soon to be Reed, this is your last weekend as a free woman!" Connie said taking my hand to help me up, "And we don't intend to waste it!" She said taking my arm, Julie grabbing the other arm to pull me towards the door. Connie grabbed my purse as Julie opened the door and yelled back,

"You boys behave!"

"Where are we going?" I questioned as they pushed me out the front door and into someone standing in front of me. I turned still smiling as the boys gathered at the door behind me. Dean Portman smiled back at me, his large toothy grin and handing me a small gift wrapped in purple paper.

"You're back!" I said momentarily forgetting who I was hugging and flinging myself into his arms.

"Hey, missy! Watch where you put your hands on my man!" The voice belonged to a certain redhead who was standing a few feet behind him, holding a large package in front of her and smiling brightly.

"Madison!" I practically screamed, letting go of Portman and racing past him.

"Congrats!" She said holding up the box to me, I took it, handing it to Connie before hugging her tightly. I backed away slowly and looked down at the very evident bump that was hidden by her oversized sweatshirt, that was in fact Dean's.

"Madison, are you pregnant?" I asked still shocked.


	17. Girls Day Out

Okay, so I wasn't completely shocked but it was a surprise that she was actually looking down at her overgrown belly and smiling. She was actually glowing, I'd heard pregnant women do that. Madison Evans, my best friend was going to be a Mom and worst than that was that Dean Portman was going to be a Dad. The child would, without question, need the guidance of Fulton and myself to not turn out to be a chain-smoking, loud mouth, little bash brother or sister in training.

"Well, No, I had breast implants put in and one was just a little too low. What do you think, silly?" She asked, smiling away at her mid-section again. "I think the chemical blonde it seeping in again, Fulton, you've been keeping an eye on her while I was gone, right?" Madison joked; a smile still plastered on her face. Fulton blushed a little and nodded,

"I've been doing my best. She's a hand full." He said softly not really partaking in a joke directed at me. I glanced back at Madison. I had never seen her this happy before. Come to think of it, I had never seen Madison smile this much at all. Well, except maybe the day she got asked out by Dean.

"Are you guys back for good? I mean no more trips, no more break-ups, no more time off?" I questioned, worried that the wedding was a week away

"Yeah, we're here for a while. In fact, we're going to start looking for a place of our own once Dean gets a job." She smiled brightly at him as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Dean's going to work?" Connie and Julie both asked at the same time. His face turned down a little,

"Hey it's been done. I can do it." He said confidently,

"Yeah, it's been done but never by you.." Julie mocked, Dean mimicking her back.

"Whatever, I'll prove you wrong.." Dean brushed off the comment, returning his attention to Madison. "Are you tired? Do you want to go lay down?" He asked in his sweetest voice.

"No, Connie, Julie and I are taking Tammy out, remember?" She asked still being sweet to him as well. Wow, they're actually getting along.

"Yeah, but you just got off a 3 hour plane ride, you should rest before you go out.."

"Dean, we talked about this. I have a Mother, I don't need two." The rest of us just stood around silently as they bickered back and forth. I guess some things never change.

"Hey, Guys! Can you slow down, I have an extra person to carry around with me!" Madison groaned, waddling behind us as Connie and Julie pushed me toward the mall entrance.

"Opps, forgot!" Julie said a little flustered. She was really on over-drive today. I didn't really know her that well but, geez, I didn't know one person could be so spaztic...well beside the spaz himself, Charlie.

"Oh great, another blonde!" Madison finally caught up, entering the mall of America.

"What are we doing here?" I asked a mist the chatted from Julie to Connie as to if she was really "blonde."

"Well, honey it has come to our attention that you have not bought any jewelry, any make-up or any accessories for this wedding and that just simply will not do!" Connie explained, again pushing me towards the closest store. It was called "Claire's" and had all sort of stuff I could use. My mind was still racing when they finally let go of me and rushed into the store. Why would you bring your best friend to a mall on the last weekend before her wedding? This really didn't seem like a party to me but at least they thought of something. Madison immediately separated from us, fawning over the fleece blankets they were selling at half price and decided to get a yellow one with baby animals on it. Watching her walk away, I suddenly wondered if I should be worried that some male stripper or something was going to pop out of no where and attack me on their behave. I scanned the room silently and didn't see anyone suspicious, maybe this really was their great plan Fulton was talking about. I sighed, moving towards Connie and Julie, who were huddled in the corner, talking earrings.

"How would this one look?" Julie asked Connie as she held it in front of me. Connie scrunched up her face and shook her head no.

"How about this one?" Connie asked holding an, in my opinion, ugly piece of jewelry in front of me.

"No, I don't think it will work." Connie agreed as I shook my head to move away from them and look at the other items in the shop. The sparkling jewels in the case shined back at me as I contemplated what one would look go with my wedding dress and I remembered I didn't have one yet. How was I suppose to buy anything when I couldn't match it to a dress. What if I bought gloves and ended up with a long-sleeved dress? What if I got a small piece of jewelry but decided on a strapless dress? I would have nothing to fill the space. I sighed deeply, coming to stand next to Madison as she looked over the small items they had lining the counter.

"So how's the planning been, you get everything set?" She asked.

"It's been okay. I think I got everything except a couple of things. You got your dress in Cali, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Thank You. It was two sizes too small but thanks for the compliment. Then I found the same one at a local shop out there and had it altered." My face suddenly went pale. "It's the same thing." She snapped a little to but my worries to rest. "What are the things you still need?" She asked, changing the subject as I mulled over what was still needed in my head.

"Well, we're still waiting on the engraved wedding gifts for the guests. They were due in this past week but with the stuff we got this morning they could be in with that. And then there's my dress...oh, and those little beads you can throw instead of rice.."

"Wait, hold on...back up just a minute! You don't have a dress yet?" She asked rather surprised.

"The wedding planner, you know, she's really busy and she just couldn't seem to get one I'd like...We've met twice now and still nothing..." I said calmly.

"Wait this is the girl that use to date Fulton and did you're first wedding?" Madison asked.

"Yes, but she's an excellent planner."

"Wait, I know I busted on you for being blonde back at the house but you can't possibly be missing what's right in front of your face!" Madison's eyes were wide. I avoided her stare and instead looked over the discount jewel that was tossed into the bin next to my right hand.

"I'm not stupid, but you're wrong.." I picked up a pair of red ruby earrings that were half priced and studying them with most of my attention. Madison pushed the earrings out of her eye sight and stared at me.

"What...You really want to bring up Eve...I try not to think about her if I can help..."

"Well, you know, she may just be right. I mean, we know Fulton is completely and utterly in love with you and nothing in the whole world could change that but what if Melissa is still hung up on Fulton. She doesn't have a boyfriend, at least that's what she told me when she was fitting me for your first wedding." I glanced back at the glass case.

"Look, She's a professional. She wouldn't risk her reputation on getting some guy...even if he is Fulton..." Madison and I both laughed at this and she nodded a little.

"Tammy, just watch your back since I can't anymore." She patted her stomach for the second time that day and I laughed placing my hand on hers.

"I can't believe you're having a baby.." Okay, so like I said before, I kind of knew but it's just a shock to actually see her with the cute little belly on her and know that there's another life growing inside her.

"You're surprised. I was dreading over it for months. First how to tell Dean and then how to tell my family... that wasn't talking to me. Then everything happened with Dean and going to Cali and it just all sort fell into place."

"Are you scared?" I moved along the counter to look at the jewelry in the case.

"A little, I was more scared than anything that I would have to go through it alone." I stopped to turn around and she was already staring at my questioning eyes. "There were a few days there when I thought I was gonna have to leave Dean. He just wasn't ready. I still don't think he is fully but he wants to be more than before and he's sure that he loves me. Now.."

"So is there a wedding in your future?" I joked a little finally meeting back up with Julie and Connie who were still looking at dreadfully ugly jewelry that I hoped was for themselves and not me.

"Maybe, Dean wants to do the whole church thing before the baby's born so that we give it a stable home and everything but I'm not opposed to waiting until after the baby's born, you know more people are having babies before the get married now than ever before." I nodded at her as Connie and Julie finally came back into the conversation.

"My Mom would kill me if I had a baby now...She says I need to experience life before I can bring another one into the world. " Thoughts of Adam fluttered into my head as Julie finished her sentence and I suddenly knew why they were together, they had the same kind of background and had the same values on family. I smiled to myself, turning to Connie as she just shrugged.

"I think it's great. I mean it's not like you were planning it but still, it's great.." I suddenly found myself wondering if I talked like Fulton or acted like him in anyway but then again Connie and Guy had been together since I left for California and Julie and Adam since high school so maybe it would take a few years before I started wearing band t-shirts and getting that far away look in my eyes whenever he didn't know the answer to the question. I laughed quietly to myself, turning to pay for the few pieces of jewelry I had decided to purchase.

"Oh, Tam, My Mom was wondering if she was invited for the wedding?" Madison asked, grabbing unto my arm as we left the store.

"Well, I guess. I didn't think she'd want to since she was so upset about me not marrying Scott."

"Oh, she's over it, back to you being the perfect one and me the screw up." Madison just shrugged at we finally made it to the food court to sit and talk.

"Okay, so let's go over the weeks events." Julie asked pulling out her weekly planner to take notes. I laughed a little. She was almost annoyingly perfect and organized.

"Well, the guests are starting to fly in on Thursday, I guess Fulton's Mother told his side of the family that we were doing the whole traditional four day thing...I don't know, I guess it's a family tradition that I didn't know about so I called all my family that's from out of town and they're coming in on Thursday as well."

"Are we set on places for them to stay?" Connie asked taking the pen away from Julie who was writing feverously next to her. "This isn't history..." She commented.

"I just don't want to forget anything...This is the first time I've been asked to be a bridesmaid." She grinned a little.

"It's my job as a maid of honor to worry. I'll call you if you forget something.." I silently watched the conversation before continuing.

"Yeah, we're set on where people are staying. Most got hotel rooms or are staying with other family that's in the area."

"Have you heard from your parents?" Madison asked as Connie and Julie both shushed her.

"It's okay, guys. No, Madison, I haven't heard from them. Hopefully they'll call before Friday so I can get them added to the catering list without any trouble." I joked softly trying not to let on how much it was really bothering me that my parents, my own flesh and blood weren't going to be at my wedding. My Dad wasn't going to be giving me away and my Mom, though sometimes a royal pain in the backside, wouldn't be there to share my day with. All I wanted since I was 12 years old was to marry Fulton and have my family there. Well, Tommy was already missing, I guess they would be too.

"I'm sorry.." Madison looked at the floor intently, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.

"No, don't be. It's their problem." I looked away from the table as there was in uncomfortable silence and silently searched my mind to find something to say but Connie beat me to it.

"So, Okay, everyone's flying in on Thursday then. What's on the schedule for Friday and Saturday then."

"It actually starts on Thursday. Eve is planning on some meet and greet type thing at the house Thursday night to introduce me to the family and such."

"Is it a dinner or just finger foods?" Madison asked excitedly.

"Just finger foods..." She slouched back down in her chair with a huff. "Friday, I guess the immediate family is having a luncheon. Which means I have to put up with Eve for the afternoon."

"Well, Tammy, she is going to be your Mother-in-Law.." Connie informed me. Madison was immediately back up from her slouch,

"Yeah, the Mother-in-Law from hell...I'm sorry for swearing baby..." She momentarily stopped to apologize to her stomach as Julie laughed a little, "But she is! That woman would kill Tammy if she could get away with it."

"I don't think she's that..." Connie trailed off again looking over at me.

"She is...and she would if she thought Fulton wouldn't find out." Connie and Julie both stared at us in disbelief.

"We'll make it work, at least she's staying at a hotel this time." I silently stretched my arms out in front of me and hooked them on my crossed knees.

"Okay, unto another topic..." Julie said, looking down at her paper. Connie leaned over to look at her list. " The hair appointments and manicures are scheduled for that morning, do you think we'll have enough time?"

"The wedding's at 1. How long to do you think it takes?" Connie asked, still looking over the list. "Geez, I should have a list like this...I am the maid of honor." Madison cleared her throat. "Oh, Sorry...One of the Maids of Honor..."

"Okay, so those will be okay..." Julie cut in, checking that thing off her list.

"What about the rehearsal dinner?" Connie wondered, her eyes finding their way back to me.

"We're doing the thing at the church first at 2 the afternoon before and then there's going to be a dinner and little get together after at our house.."

"Okay.." Connie sounded satisfied with that answer as she glanced back over at Julie looking at her watch. She eyes widened and she grabbed Julies wrist to bring it closer to her face.

"Oh, we got to go!" Connie said as Julie glanced at her own wrist and jumped up, dropping her planner all over the floor. I looked at them nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked being dragged from the mall with Julie on one side and Connie on the other again, Madison trailing behind again, struggling to keep up.

"Why can't I look!" I questioned pushing at the blindfold that had placed on me the minute they shoved me back into Julie's Cabrio.

"Because, it wouldn't be a surprise then, now be quiet! We're almost there!" Connie said from the front seat. I knew Madison was seated next to me and not saying anything and Julie was driving like a crazy woman to get wherever we were off to.

"Wait going to the mall wasn't my surprise trip?" I questioned. Connie sighed in frustration.

"Part of it! Just chill out!" She was freaking out, I could tell by her voice and I smiled to myself, tilted my head back to peak out the bottom of the blindfold. Now to just see something, anything.

"Hey, no peeking!" Madison snapped as I put my head back straight, turning to face Madison, even though I couldn't see her.

"Maddie, can't I just see where we're going!"

"Ummm...how bout NO!" She answered. I pouted a little before feeling the car come to a stop and I was being dragged from the back seat again. The ground was dust as my open-toed heels shuffled forward with the pulling of Connie's hand.

"I can't see! Can we slow down a little!" There was no slowing down, I guess because now Julie's hands wrapped around my other arm pulling me along. Just as fast as I had been pulled from the car, I was being halted to a stop and my eyes were uncovered. The sun was shining down through the tree and I was faced with my own back yard.

"Okay, Guys...What was the rush?" Just as I finished my sentence a yell of surprise roared behind my back and I turned back towards the lake to find almost all of the ducks there, some of my family and surprising some of Fulton's family, excluding Eve.

"The rush was, that the boys have been back here planning this party all morning and you know they can't be trusted for too long on their own..." Connie joked as people started coming up to me with congratulations. My eyes scanned the covered lawn but I couldn't find Fulton in the sea of people.

"Hey, was Fulton suppose to be here?" I asked turning to Madison, who was now being fawned over by Portman again.

"Yeah, he's inside...not much of a party person..." Portman said, my curiosity peaked. The backdoor was a few feet away from where I was standing, I started out towards it, silently nodding as people stopped me to talk. It seemed like hours before I finally got away from Averman and his wedding jokes to reach the handle of the back door.

The heat of the hall radiated as I entered through the back door. It was November outside after all but it nice day all the same. The unopened packages from before still lined the hall and, I made my way past them.

"Fulton? Where are you?" I questioned not getting a response. I moved towards the first doorway on the right that lead to the kitchen and peeked around it. He stood at the counter, rearranging the veggies on the platter and not looking at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked coming into the room. He looked up at me, seeming a bit startled but all the same happy to see me.

"Hey, Why aren't you out with your guests?" He smiled.

"They're your guest too...What are you doing..." I leaned my elbows on the counter and rested my head on my hands, my usual stance at the counter top. He laughed a little at me,

"You know, you stand that way every time you come into this room. It's deja vu, like everyday." I laughed a little jumping up to sit of the counter.

"Is this better, Mr. Reed?" I crossed my leg over the other at the knee and leaned over towards him, fishing for a kiss.

"I have something for you..." He trailed off as I leaned back with surprise.

"What is it? I have everything I need right here." He moved from the counter and pulled a small box from the cookbook shelf, handed it to me. It had a red ribbon tied around it and a small red bow tied into the ribbon.

"Fulton, you didn't need to get me anything.." I said opening the box to reveal a solid ruby and silver choker necklace. "Oh my gosh...Fulton...it's beautiful...but it's way to expensive.."

"Tammy, it's my wedding present to you..." I sat there in shock for a few minutes as he nervously fiddled with the vegetables again.

"I just can't believe it...it's perfect...I, I didn't know what to buy for jewelry today and...Fulton...It's perfect...thank you!" He smiled shyly, grabbing the tray to take it out.

"Hey!" I jumped down off the counter and took the tray from his hands, placing it back on the counter. "Thank you.." I whispered, reaching on my tip-toes to press my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and soon we were laughing and kissing at the same time.

"Dude! We're all waiting for you two and you're in here playing tonsil hockey..." Fulton smiled against my lips, looking over at Charlie who was standing in the doorway of our kitchen.

"Hey, we got to play some sort of hockey, you know..." He played, grabbing the tray and thrusting it towards Charlie. He looked down at it with contempt and sighed, the back door closing with a bang as he left. I smiled at Fulton as he turned around and took his hand in mine,

"You ready for all the mushy girly stuff we're going to get as wedding gifts from the people that didn't mail them." He grimaced a little and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with.." I smiled to myself as we exited to the back yard, the screen door closing with a bang behind us.


	18. Daddy's Little Girl

The sun was beginning to set before the party dwindled to just a few family members and some of the ducks. Madison had already headed to bed and Portman was getting ready to follow her but to tell you the truth I really wasn't tired yet. Maybe I was still too excited from the party and all the cool stuff we got or maybe it was all the presents we still had to open in the hall. Maybe it wasn't the presents at all but the fact that I was marrying the greatest guy in the world in less a than a week. He loved me, I mean he really loved me and there was no explainable reason why, he just did. After everything that I put him through he still loved me and only me. I sat quietly at a table observing what was left of my party. Averman, trying to get one of my Aunt's daughters to laugh at him as he pretended to be a mime. Julie shaking her head at him as Adam draped his arm over the back of the chair to, in manly way say, I'm with her. Connie, being the obsessive friend, was beginning the clean up of the food, while Guy tried to reason with her that that's why we hired a server. I laughed a little, turning my attention elsewhere as their usual fight started. Dean stood at the backdoor steps, a cup of punch in hand and his hands going everywhere, trying to, no doubt, tell the story of how he went to California and swept Madison off her feet with his witty charm, I still could not believe he was going to be father. How did things change so much from the way they were less then a year ago. It was getting cold for November and people were beginning to retreat inside the house for coffee to warm up, it had been a nice day but this would be a very cold night. I stood, walking down to the lake, it was frozen over with the cold. I stared out across it and couldn't see anything in the distance. Was it really so horrible of me to feel just a little bit empty that my parents never showed up, I had understood that Fulton's Mother hadn't been here, not that I particularly missed her but still, she had an excuse. I looked down at the lake and felt it with my foot to see if it was solid enough to step on. It was so I stepped out on it just feeling what it was like to be back on the ice. I closed my eyes half way and started humming a tune to myself, the same song that was playing when Fulton and I danced for the first time. I was alone for a minute when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice asked. I smiled, turning in the embrace,

"Just remembering…" He softly kissed my forehead, pulling me to him and beginning to slowly sway to my song.

" Are you ready for next week, I mean dancing in front of at least 250 people?" He smiled against my hair.

"I don't know, I may have to sneak some Godsmack in there.." I laughed against his chest and tucked my head under his chin,

"When did I get so short?" He laughed,

"Since I've known you.." We laughed again. The moment was absolutely perfect, Fulton holding me to him so close and swaying back and forth on the ice to a tune only the two of us to hear. It was in that moment that I felt completely at peace, all the stress that had been plaguing me from the wedding was suddenly no problem. I closed me eyes just as a drop of something wet and cold landing on my nose. I opened them to see the snow begin to fall, the first snow of the season.

"Well, I guess you'll be getting that white wedding after all." Fulton smiled down at me as I leaned in to kiss him.

"I haven't seen snow in 8 years." I smiled at him. That's when I heard someone clear their throat. Quickly pulling apart, we both looked to the shore to find my Father staring back at us.

"Dad?" I questioned, moving out of Fulton's embrace but still holding unto his hand.

"I heard you guys were throwing a party. It seems I'm a little late." He laughed nervously.

"You're by yourself." His eyes were worn and glassy like he was in some emotional distress. He shook his head slowly,

"Yeah, your Mother….she's a tough woman and she won't admit she's wrong, you know that." I nodded in agreement, believe me, I knew how my Mother could be.

"So, what are you doing here?" He looked down a little, like he was trying to find the right words before he spoke.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry." Fulton shifted from one foot to the other.

"I think, I'm going to go inside and help clean up." He said nervously letting go of my hand.

"Now, wait Fulton, you should hear this too." Fulton stopped just a few steps in front of me. "Look, I was wrong to prejudge you. We come from different backgrounds….not that there's anything wrong with that…but still, I let that get in the way of seeing how much you truly love my daughter….my only daughter. You'll understand when you two have kids." He laughed a little to himself before becoming serious again. "It was different with Scott. I knew you wouldn't be gone long. He was all wrong for you, your Mother and I couldn't let you, you seemed so happy but this. I knew the first time you brought Fulton home that that was it, you were done. Your Mother couldn't stand the idea of it, that's why she sent you away to that school. I told her it wasn't going to help anything, you would come back hating us and love Fulton even more than you did before. She wouldn't listen and did things her way as usual, robbing you of the last few years with your brother. God, there's not a day that goes passed that I don't miss him." My Father's eyes started to tear up a little, making my chest tighten with the impending tears from my own eyes. My face began to heat up in the cold night air and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold me emotions for very much longer. Reaching out, I took Fulton's hand in mine and came to stand next to him as my Father felt he could continue.

"I realized something today. You kids aren't kids anymore and your Mother and I can't tell you what to do anymore.. There's nothing I can do but sit back and watch you get married in a week, I just hope you'll still let me. I can't think of what would be worse than to miss my daughter's wedding. I came here to beg for your forgiveness and to ask if you would still let me have the honor of walking you down the aisle and giving you away." I smiled, finally feeling the tears spill over my eyelids and trickle down my cheeks.

"Of course, Dad. I can't imagine my wedding without you." I walked quickly up to him and let him envelope me into a hug before crying on his shoulder. Fulton stood back, just observing the scene before my Dad looked up at him.

"Fulton, I'm…"

"Nah, it'd cool Mr. Duncan." He assured him with a nod of his head. I let go of my grip on him and turned to my future husband, taking his hand back in mine.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Dad. To us..' I sighed, wiping the tears from my own eyes. "I've been worried you and Mom weren't going to show up." He laughed slightly as we heading up to the house.

"Well, I'll be there, I can't promise your Mother will be."

The next morning I woke up with a renewed confidence that everything was going to turn out right for the wedding. The opposite side of the bed was empty so I assumed Fulton had already gotten up and was doing his morning routine. The gently breeze from the coming winter drifted in the window that had been left slightly open the night before and blew across me face. I rolled over, finding Tigger, the fluffy orange cat staring back up at me with intensity.

"What do you want?" I asked, as the cat cocked it's head to the left and continued to stare up at me. Thinking about it now, this was the first time I'd seen him for couple of days, Madison must have been feeding him the night earlier, because he hadn't come to get his food the night before.

"You always did like Madison better." I teased as the door to my bedroom swung open and Madison came bounding in as fast as she could.

"Are you up yet?" She asked excitedly. How can one person be so happy in the morning, it was unnatural.

"Maddie, what's going on?" I asked rolling over to face her. I had to admit, I did miss her waking me up in this annoying fashion when she was gone.

"Come on, get up. Connie and Julie are going to be here any minute…!" She stressed, crunching up her face in frustration.

"And why are they going to be here in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Because it's a cold winter day and the guys all took Fulton out to celebrate and Dean promised they wouldn't be back before dinner, I guess they're going to the mall of America to ride some roller coaster, it's some tradition I guess with Charlie." I sighed. "So, Connie and Julie are coming over and they maybe bringing Linda. We were going to do a girls movie day, you know watch movies and paint each other's nails… Come on, you have to be up for it, you don't even have to get dressed. You need to relax." I was going to take offense to that but Madison didn't give, me the chance she was and up and out the door before I could say anything. I wasn't even out of bed when the door bell was ringing. I thought had had gotten enough of everyone yesterday now I'd have to deal with everyone again. Well, I guess not everyone but still didn't they think I might need a day to myself to prepare myself for this next week, this next week was going to be the most stressful than any other time in my life. I yawned as I moved to the window to see if it was still snowing. It was, the white powdery flakes, falling softly and covering the entire yard in a blanket of white, I'd forgot how much I'd missed this simple event. California was so dry and snow wasn't even a possibility, I'd missed the Minnesota winter and I hadn't even realized it until the night before. Throwing on my robe, I moved away from the wedding and towards the door, taking a deep breathe before I opened the door. The house was suddenly cold as I stepped into the hall and I realized, I didn't think Fulton had turned the heat on yet since it had been such a mild winter so far. I quickly reached the downstairs hall and hurried to the dial to turn on the heat. It came to life with a click and the heat started to rise from the floor vents but it still remained cold. I entered the kitchen thinking it was a little too quiet from the girls to be here and instead found someone else sitting at the counter, accepting the chocolate milk that Madison offered. Scott turned on the stood and looked at me with red puffy eyes. My heart just about melted for the my former fiancé,

"What happened?" I quietly asked, coming to stand next to him at the counter. His eyes began to tear up as he was talking.

"Viktor left me. He didn't believe that I was over you and that there was nothing going on." Scott began to cry uncontrollably. I hugged him tightly as he cried into the soft fabric that covered my shoulder. The doorbell rang and Scott looked up,

"You're not excepting anyone important are you? I don't want people to see me like this." He asked nervously.

"Just Connie and Julie." He sighed with relieve as they burst into the kitchen carrying bags of spa creams and nail polishes. They immediately dropped the bags upon entering.

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked suddenly surprised. Scott nodded before a small smiled played on his lips.

"You got room for one more?" He asked, finishing his milk. Julie and Connie looked at each other just before Madison re-entered the room with Linda talking about baby names. They stopped fast,

"What'd we miss?" Linda asked confused before she looked at Scott, "Who are you?" There was a silence before the room sounded of laughter.

"Oh, he was always so insensitive anyway.." Scott reasoned, finishing up braiding Madison's hair into two long red braids on either side of her head.

"You know, no matter how many men I've dated, they all have the same problem, they will never grow up." Connie commented sighing. I laughed a little from the other side of the room where I was laying on the couch, my face covered in mud.

"Yeah, you've dated like one guy in your entire life."

"That is so not true. I've dated more than one guy." I opened my eyes and looked at her from across the room.

"When I left you were dating Guy and when I came back you were dating Guy."

"Yeah but we broke up a few times and dated other people." She reasoned as Julie cut in,

"Yeah for like 5 minutes until you could finish the fight and make each other jealous." The room burst out into laughter again. Connie looked insulted,

" All those relationships were meaningful." Connie stated, still applying some Aloe Vera face scrub to Linda's face.

"Whatever, either way she'd right." Madison cut in, "I mean look at me, I had to go all the way to California to get Dean to realize that he was going to be a Father and he needed to take responsibility. They don't want to commit." Everyone but I nodded, I didn't have that problem, Fulton wanted to marry me, if we were having kids didn't have to worry about him taking responsibility for them. H was the perfect boyfriend and he would be the perfect husband, I thought laying back down on the couch and closing my eyes as the men bashing continued.

"So guys what movie do you want to watch me have Message in a Bottle, Titanic or I rented a couple new ones.." Julie said pulling a couple of DVDs from her bag. " Rent or in honor of the events of this next week, we have The Wedding Date and Monster-in-Law." Everyone started laughing again,

"Wait, they let Eve star in a movie?" Madison joked, coming to sit on the couch with me as Julie grabbed the Wedding Date and began to put it in.

"I love this guy. He's so cute…" Scott said, lifting my head to sit on the other end. I suddenly became crunched in between the two Evans siblings. I sighed, letting my head fall back on Scott's lap and I let my eyes close for a moment. Everyone settled in a comfortable spot to watch the movie and we were silent as the movie started.


	19. So it Begins

_Bring! Bring!_

The sound of the phone rang in my ear. I peeked out of the break in the top of the linens at the brightly lit room. Was it really morning already? I asked my self with a thread of contempt that I had wasted all of yesterday moping around the house, trying to get it ready for today's guests. Somehow, I had managed to wrap myself so tightly in the covers since Fulton left that morning that now I couldn't get my arm out to reach for the object resonating the offending noise. It was Thursday morning and everyone would be arriving that evening.

_Bring! Bring!_

I sighed again hearing the phone from the bedside table. Okay, I'm up…I thought, rolling in the opposite direction of the way the covers were going to get myself loose. Finally reaching my arm out, I managed to grab the receiver, clicking it on and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh my, Tammy! I've been trying to get a hold of you." Her Brooklyn accent seemed to echo more into the phone than when you would talk to Melissa in person. I had to hold the phone away from my ear to understand what she was saying. Did I mention she was also yelling with excitement?

"The wedding of the year is only three days away." Yeah, I thought, Thanks for reminding me of that fact when I still have so much to do and no time to do it. "I'm so sorry, dear, I know you've been calling my office. I can assume it's about your dress. I'm so sorry; I've been so distracted with everything else. It's been a nightmare, I had to cancel two of my other weddings just to get everything done for yours." She laughed again. I rolled my eyes, was this a ploy to get more money because I felt bad? Yeah, I'm paying you enough already and she wasn't doing a great job as it was. "I mean first, the caterer will not agree to do the filet mignon anything but medium well and the flowers have been another story. I think I'm going to have to make your bouquets myself." She snickered a little and my head suddenly filled with worry as to what had been happening with my wedding that Melissa wasn't telling me. "Oh, but of course, everything will be lovely on Sunday, just you wait and see. I have it all under control, don't worry about a thing."

"So, everything is okay?" I asked, trying to reassure myself and calm the nagging feeling in the back of my head. I wasn't someone to usually get the feeling that I needed to do things myself but I was starting to feel like I couldn't trust anyone to do this wedding but myself.

"Absolutely lovely. Now about your dress, Lets' see..." She sounded like she was looking for something on the other end of the phone. I sat up from under the covers and felt the cool air hit my arms sending a shiver down my back. The wedding had been left open a crack.

"Oh, right, so the dress shop will be open tomorrow in the morning and it looks like I already have your wedding party filled in for their final fitting." I rolled my eyes again, Yeah, everyone else's final fitting, my first if she could even find a dress for me. I might be walking down the aisle in my underwear, wouldn't that just piss Eve off? I smiled a little at that thought.

"Okay, well, I'll let the girls know and I guess we'll see you then. Everything else is fine, the flowers will be here in time?" I asked.

"Yes, everything will be beautiful. I do have to get in touch with Fulton, though. Do you have a number I can reach him at?" She asked seeming like she was up to something. It could have just been me but I was really in no mood this morning.

"Why do you need Fulton? I thought everything was going through me?" I could tell the tone in my voice was a little accusing but hey, if I'm turning into bridezilla, I might as well take it to its full extent.

"Oh, 'cause the idiot over at the tailor just can't seem to get Fulton's measurement rights and I need him to stop in and try on his suit for Sunday."

"Okay, well, I have to cut this short because mine and Fulton's families are going to be arriving this evening and I have a ton to do before that. I'll make sure _we_ stop in for that!"

"Okay, honey. I'll talk to you again soon! Say hello to Eve for me, what a wonderful woman." I hung up the phone at that and glanced at the clock. 9:30 am, 4 hours until the first set of guests was due to arrive at the airport. Connie and Guy had first trip, Madison and Portman had the second wave of people and I was left with my dear Aunt Rosie and who else but Eve and Phil to pick up. I wanted to crawl back under the covers and wait for the day to be over. It was sad I felt this way when must brides were excited about their wedding, I was worried my future mother-in-law was going to kill me, if I would even have a dress and if my wedding planner wasn't conspiring against me. Welcome to a day in my life. There was a small knock on the door and I grabbed my robe, opening the door to let the person in. Scott, looked around the door, his eyes tightly closed,

"Are you decent?" He asked, feeling the air in front of his face to move into the room. I laughed slightly, sitting in front of my mirror and staring at my tired face.

"Yes, I'm decent. You can open your eyes." He finally opened them looking around the large room.

"Oh, this is nice, I've never been in here before." He pondered looking around the room as my eyes fell on the package he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he held up the package wrapped in white and silver ribbons with a smile.

"I have to admit, I wasn't trying to out do everyone else but sometimes I can't help myself. I just want to help in anyway I can." His eyes sparkled when he laughed. I stood from my place at the mirror and took the package, sitting on the end of my bed with it. Scott sat next to me, his hands resting in his lap and he crossed his legs at the knee.

"Should I wait for Fulton to open it?" Scott laughed a little, leaning on his hand,

"Well, it's sort of for you so I would open it now…" I patted his shoulder and began to remove the packaging, trying not to rip it.

"Oh, would you just rip that off!" He joked, helping to tear the packaging off. I laughed, revealing a while box. I stared at it for a long moment.

"Well, are you going to open it?" He asked, more impatient than me. I smiled, opening the top lid and looked inside with a gasp.

"Scott…I can't believe you…" I gasped pulling out a bunch of white lace and unwinding it to reveal a perfectly sculpted crown with white pearls and silver edging. It was my veil, even if I didn't have a dress to go with it yet.

"Scott, it's beautiful." I whispered, hugging him tightly. "It must have cost a lot." I said pulling back. He waved his hand at me,

"Don't worry about it. I haven't had anything to spend all that money we made on, so this is my gift." I smiled again, gripping his upper arm.

"Scott, I'm sorry things didn't work out for us. " He looked down nervously and took my hand to rub the back of it with is thumb.

"Tammy, this is where you're supposed to be. It was all supposed to work out this way and you know what, I couldn't be happier for you. Even if I end up alone for the rest of my life, I've always got you as my best friend. Not many people can say they have someone they can show their true self to. " I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek.

"I wish you could find that person you're meant to be with." He smiled back at me and placed his hand over mine.

"Believe me, honey, no one wants that more than me. He's out there somewhere, I just haven't met him yet." He stared off into space for a moment before smiling back at me, "Now we just need to find you a dress." I smiled placing the soft material back in its box and closing it.

"Well, that will have to wait. I need to go pick up Aunt Rosie and someone who shall remain nameless."

"Oh, Rosie's coming in. I must see my favorite Aunt!" He said grabbing his keys from his pocket.

"Easy, Elton John. You stay here and start dinner for the big party tonight and I promise I'll bring Aunt Rosie to see you." Scott nodded, taking off his jacket as we headed down the stairs and rolling up his sleeves.

"No worries, I got this." He assured me.

"I just need to pick up a couple more things for tonight and I'll be back." He said opening the front door to leave. I followed him out and stood on the porch, watching him get in his car and start it up.

The snow was still falling when I reached down to retrieve the morning newspaper. I smiled to myself picking up the paper that we had just started the subscription on that was marked for 'T and F Reed'. Grabbing the mail, I stopped to admire the view from my front porch. It was surprisingly warm for the snow to be falling so heavy, but I still remained standing there. It was a beautiful sight to a girl that had gotten used to seeing the Pacific Ocean everyday for 7 years straight. I just hoped it didn't delay any of the flights coming in that afternoon. We would have a strict schedule; we'd have to, to arrange transportation to each separate hotel. I closed the door with a soft click and hoped that I hadn't woken the occupants of the room at the top of the stairs. I didn't move for a moment until the house was silent. It was kind of peaceful, the house being so quiet for the first time in weeks. Come to think of it, it was only the second time since the day we moved in. Now if only Fulton was home to enjoy it with me everything would be perfect. Moving across the hall, I flipped through the first stack of mail, mostly junk mail and a few bills. My bare feet made a soft click on the cold hardwood floor before I stopped moving to glance up at the sound of movement from the top of the stairs. My eyes moved to the ceiling, the slow groan from the loose floorboards sounding in my mind. Looking up the stairs my eyes focused just in time to see a breeze of flaming red hair move towards the bathroom at a high speed. She must be sick again, I thought to myself, letting my head fall back to the stack of mail in my hands. I could definitely wait to have kids, I couldn't imagine being sick every morning for nine months. Turning the corner into the kitchen, I stumbled back, hitting what seemed like a brick wall and falling back onto what was slowly becoming my round backside. That's it, I was definitely sitting on the couch too much, watching too much daytime television and definitely eating way too much Ben and Jerry's to fit into any wedding dress, even one that wasn't picked out yet. The shadow that loomed over me stopped in front of where I was sitting on the floor and I looked up. Dean stared down at me, dress shirt on and his tie done tightly against his well-defined neck.

"Well, do I look alright?" He asked looking like a fish out of water. I smile to myself as he reached out a hand to help me up.

"Gee, you're out of bed and dressed before me. What's the occasion?" I asked, setting the stack of mail on the counter before a single envelope slipped to the floor. I bent at my knees to pick it up and returned my stare to Dean, shifting nervously.

"I just thought that since… I know, you guys have been putting up with me and Mad for the past few months and now with the baby…I just thought I should dress up for the event. You know, show you guys how much you really mean to me." I was surprised at his words and momentarily forgot the letter. Sitting it on the counter with the other ones, I moved towards Dean to give him a small hug.

"You know, Tammy. You're like the sister I never had." I couldn't tell if he was joking or being sincere but either way, I'd take what I could get. I smiled graciously and looked back at the counter.

"Anyways, I should go get Madison up, it's almost 10 and the first flight comes in at 1:30." Dean sounded anxious as he exited the room. I stared at the letter now sitting by itself on the counter of the island. It was addressed to me and looked to be in a child's handwriting. I smiled to myself and picked up the letter. Lately it seemed like my smaller fans were all in awe of a wedding and were writing to tell me of how they dreamed of their weddings. It was funny because they hadn't done it when Scott and I were going to marry but now it seemed like my fans were actually excited about my upcoming nuptials. Opening the letter, I smiled at the small child's drawing. I held it to my chest with a smile, just three more days.

Before I knew it, it was 4:30 and I was standing at the final gate in the Minneapolis airport waiting for my Aunt Rosie. I stood on my tiptoes to try to spot my aunt in the crowd when my cell phone began to ring in my hand. I looked at the caller ID and wondered why Guy was calling me. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

"What do you mean they lost the reservations? Where the hell am I suppose to house 50 people for the next 4 days?" I yelled as people began to look at me as they passed. My hands were flying in the air as a crazy woman's would.

"I don't care what you have to do Guy, you figure it out. Just find a way." I yelled at him. I felt a hand rest itself on my covered shoulder from behind and I brought the phone down from my ear, turning to see the smiling face of my Aunt Rosie. I wasn't going to cry, I was trying to be strong. The frantic yelling of one of my best friend's voices from the small LG flip phone was a distant memory, my Aunt enveloping me in her arms for a tight hug. It felt good to finally relax and I hugged her back with an overwhelming force.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you aunt Rosie!" I said pulling back to hear Guy now practically screaming into the phone for me to answer him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking down at the open phone. I shrugged, bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Guy, I'll have to call you back." I mouthed, closing the phone. He tried to protest but I had clicked it shut before he could get a full sentence out.

"What's going on, Sweetie?" My Aunt asked, her eyes boring into me with a look of fear that could rival one of my own. I had always wondered where I got some of my personality traits from; I guess I had just got my answer. We quickly moved through crowd, my cell phone going off again and I hit the ignore button, I really didn't feel like handling that situation just yet. I suppose it was bit childish of me, considering it was my wedding and all and to leave my friends with 50 angry wedding guests and no hotel rooms, but I was mentally exhausted. I let out a resounding sigh, sitting down at the coffee shop, my aunt followed closely behind.

"So, how was your flight? It's still snowing and Eve and Phil's plane was delayed a few minutes. So we have a few minutes to catch up." I smiled, ordering us each a cup of hot chocolate. I believe I told you before about my aversion to coffee. I didn't see the sense in it or the reason to drink it. It had always tasted bad to me and though the smell could be appealing when Fulton was making it at 6:30 in the morning, I really had no desire to ever try to like it.

"My flight was fine, we had a little shake coming in for the landing because the runway is getting iced over but besides that, it was fine. So, what's going on, anything I can help with?" I looked down, silently shaking my head. I wish there was something someone could do but no.

"No, I'm just so sick of everything going wrong. This is the one thing that I've wanted all my life and something seems to get in the way at every turn. My Mother's not even speaking to me." My aunt let out a small gasp and sat back in her seat.

"She still has not gotten over whatever stick that got lodged up her ass when she married your Father." I was a bit taken back to hear my Aunt talk of my Mother in such a way. "Suddenly she was so much better than everyone else. So much better than her own family at times." I looked up at her meeting her stare and gave her a confused look as to what she was talking about.

"I don't understand." I said trying to figure out where she was going with her statement.

"Oh, your Mom's told you about her childhood, hasn't she?" I thought back to my own childhood and tried to reason that she must have told Tommy and me something about her own childhood in our lifetimes but I couldn't remember anything. My memories of my Mother were limited to 5 am practices since the time I could walk and once a year, on our birthdays being able to eat cake and candy and do something fun. I wasn't saying she was bad Mother, just I couldn't remember anything but that. Pretty sad, I could remember my dad sneaking Tommy and I out for ice cream on the hot summer days and taking us to the carnival when they were in town and all these great memories to make up for the lack of memories given to me by my Mother.

"Your Mother grew up on a farm back home in Iowa. Six kids to be exact and if she told you that our family was really well off, she'd be lying. We barely had enough to scrape by each month; it was a special occasion when we actually got something for ourselves. Your Mother, god, she could skate but our parents didn't have enough money to enter her in any competitions or get her the proper coaching you need to get anywhere in that sport. You know how it is." She motioned as I nodded away, figure skating was a tough sport.

"Anyways, I know that was your Mom's one regret, that she never could complete her dream. When she met your Father, his family was pretty successful and he was going to college out there to be a doctor. She knew she had found someone to support her the rest of her life and she was head over heels in love with him too. They got married right away and you were born just as your Father was getting out of medical school. God, I remember those days like they ere yesterday." I looked down as our order was brought over. "Your mother swore she would send you to the Olympics one day and she did. The day you won gold was the happiest day of her life because you fulfilled her lifetime dream as well but she never liked Fulton. She saw him as a threat to everything she had worked to climb out of and something that could potentially ruin her plan for your life." I nodded, moving in my seat nervously, I had never known any of this about my very own Mother. She should understand Fulton better than anyone else but she hated him more than anyone else. I would never understand her but I suppose that was common for children and their parents. I sighed, looking back at the flight times, Eve and Phil would be here any minute.

"I can't change her or make her see that this is something that I want. She just won't listen, so I guess I'm doing this without her." Aunt Rosie nodded and took the last sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, Eve and Phil's plane should be landing. We'd best be getting towards that gate."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said getting up from the table to leave. I paid at the counter and we headed off to find Eve among the dozens of people lining the small terminal.

Okay, this was it. I was officially in hell. Could there possibly be anything worse than being in a car, when it was snowing, and having to listen to Eve complain about what a horrible driver I was and have my Aunt respond back to start a huge fight.

"I said you don't have to be so harsh on her!" My Aunt yelled back.

"Well, if she could get us home without going off the road!" Eve yelled back, I was glad when I saw the front gates of our house come into view. I sighed deeply and pulled into the driveway, parking quickly. It looked that some people were already here for the dinner. I stumbled out of the car and quickly popped the trunk to get the bags. Phil came to stand beside me at the rear of the car.

"Let me get the bags." He offered, taking two in his hands.

"That's sweet of you Phil but I think I can manage. Say, Eve didn't bring anything to try to kill me, did she?" I asked in complete seriousness. Phil laughed at the comment and began to take the two bags in the house.

"Did he think I was joking?" I asked myself, shouldering another bag and removing the last suitcase to close the trunk.


	20. Unexpected House Guests

The house was warm and buzzing with people as we entered. My Aunt Rosie immediately retreated to her room, at the top of stairs, to freshen up, before she could mingle with our other relatives. Eve and Phil wondered into the kitchen to find Fulton, or so I assumed when they disappeared, putting the bags down in the hall closet with a resounding bang. I didn't intent on drawing attention to myself just yet but everyone standing in the hall looked up. I smiled awkwardly, looking down to continue putting down the remaining bags. I was definitely not ready for company yet. Luckily I didn't see anyone I knew looking in my direction. My hair was toppled up in a loose bun and I was in my sweat pants and an old Olympic t-shirt I had dug out.

"Hey Tammy! Did you just get in?" The voice caused me to turn from the closet and look to the direction it had come from. The sparkling green eyes of my cousin Katherine caught my attention. She smiled brightly, stepping forward to embrace me in a hug. She was always the favorite of the boys growing up, at least that was my experience from all the times we'd been out to visit them in Idaho.

"It's so good to see you." She squealed with excitement, jumping up and down a little "I can't believe you're getting married before me. I'm older!" I smile, pulling back from the embrace.

"How have you been?" I asked with a shrug in response to her comment. I needed to get up the stairs and change into something that I could be proud of wearing with Fulton's family.

"Fine… you know, the usual string of boys, dance clubs…you remember, don't you? What it's like to be a city girl." She smiled brightly. I looked down at the bags at my feet for a moment,

"No, I never really got into that with you when I was in California." I reminded her, slipping the bags into the hall closet along with my coat and closing the door with a click. Katherine had moved out to Los Angles after I had to go to college and we'd briefly met up on some occasions to hang out. I really never got into the crowd she was in but it was nice to see a familiar face from time to time.

"Well, either way. So you have to tell me about this fiancé of yours, everyone's been talking about him. He sounds amazing." She mumbled, locking arms with me and following me to the bottom of the stairs. I spotted Melissa squeezing in the front door just before I moved up from Katherine and up the stairs. She followed, continuing in her string of comments, having a conversation on her own with herself. I swear the girl could talk to a tree all day long and she'd be happy just hearing her own voice.

"Kat, I need to change." I told her, stopping at the door to my bedroom.

"Oh…" She looked down at my attire and cringed, " Yeah, I'll check on my Mom." She motioned, moving towards the last guest room on the right. I heard a soft knock as my door clicked shut. Leaning my head against the door, I let the cold wood seep into my forehead to let my mind relax for the two seconds it was placed there. Sighing heavy, I turned to change into something more presentable for the party.

It was twenty minutes before I could decide that I looked alright to go down and introduce myself to Fulton's family. My soft blonde ringlets hung loosely over my shoulders. I felt the clicking of my heels on the hardwood as I smoothed the dark blue dress I had chosen over my tights. Katherine and Aunt Rosie had emerged from the room down the hall and were talking in low voices before they noticed me and smiled.

"You look lovely, dear." Aunt Rosie commented, bringing my self-esteem up a few notches. Taking a deep breath, I began my decent down the stairs. People were still standing around the bottom and into the living room but they seemed to notice me more now that I wasn't all Sunday morning-just rolled out of bed. An older woman in her late 40's stepped out of the crowd,

"You must be Tammy. I'm Fulton's Aunt Mary." She smiled graciously. I nodded, extending my hand to hers to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you. Have you seen Fulton?" I asked, a look of confusion crossing my face.

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen with Eve a few moments ago." She motioned with her hand.

"Thank you." I smiled, excusing myself and moving passed her in search of my fiancé.

Entering the kitchen, people moved from wall to wall, trying to grab something to eat from the food that Scott was preparing. He stood at the refrigerator, taking another tray of vegetables out.

"Tammy, these people all came hungry. Dinner still wont be ready until 7 and we've already gone through 2 of our platters of munchies. I don't know how you expect me to work under such pressure." He wiped his brow with the dishcloth he had slung over his right shoulder and sighed, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Easy, you remember Kat right?" I asked as my cousin entered the kitchen behind me. "How about you take Kat around and introduce her to some of my friends here in Minnesota and I'll take over cooking." He looked at me seriously for a moment.

"No, this is your wedding. I will overcome the challenges I face and finish this meal." He straightened his back to stand up taller and sighed heavily. "You just go find Fulton." He muttered, placing the platter on the table and returning to the stove with a pat on my shoulder. I smiled a little, laying my eyes on Fulton across the room, his black hair easily spotted among the guests. He had his back to me and I slowly made my way around the table to stand behind him. Letting a smile play on my lips, I went to grab him around the waist in surprise when Eve, who could always be counted on to ruin the fun, began to talk.

"So, Melissa, what do you have planned for this expensive wedding?" She asked, her eyes meeting mine over Fulton's shoulder. He still had no idea I was there. I scolded at her, my eyes narrowing to give her my best death glare.

"Oh, Eve it's going to be fabulous! Has Tammy told you about the center-pieces? They are just to die for." She snickered, her annoying voice echoing in the small, crowded area.

"It's such a shame you and Fulton didn't work out." Eve said, Phil trying to stop her mid-sentence. Melissa chuckled lightly, Fulton's eyes rolling a little at she was back on this topic.

"Mom, give it a rest." His voice so sounded tired of the repeat conversation.

"Oh, It's alright Fulton. Your mom just likes to reminisce." Melissa reassured the small group.

"Well, shall we move unto a new topic?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes." Fulton agreed, taking a nervous step away from Melissa. I went to turn around and leave the room when I heard my name called from the doorway.

"Tammy!" Connie called, drawing attention to myself. Fulton turned from his position in the crowd and smiled,

"Tammy, I was wondering where you were." He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my flushed cheek. I smiled nervously at the entire situation, seeing Connie moving through the crowd.

"There you are Tammy. I was beginning to think you might have fell in the snow on the way in and lost consciousness. What a shame that would be." Eve added, a renewed form of hatred playing on my lips.

"No, Eve but better luck next time." Fulton looked between us for a moment wondering if the talk was just friendly banter or if we were really hurling threaten words at each other. He laughed to himself and cocked his head downward to let a laugh escape his lips.

"Easy girls. Mom, Tammy, I didn't realize you two were getting along so great." He laughed again, Phil joining on the private joke, Fulton seemed to be having all by himself.

"Oh, we're the best of friends." Eve remarked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to her side. I wanted to gag at the old lady perfume she had picked out, probably at some dollar store clearance sale. I coughed into my sleeve a little, before plastering a fake smile on my face. Just get through these 4 days I kept repeating in my head. She finally released me and I rubbed my shoulder with my sweater-covered hand before pulling Katherine to my side.

"Fulton, this is my cousin Katherine from Idaho. She's Aunt Rosie's daughter." I commented as Connie finally made it through the crowd.

"It's nice to meet you." Fulton remarked, shaking Kat's hand. She smiled, her eyes sparkling at him. She gave me a knowing glance and silently excusing herself to grab something to eat.

"Tammy! Where have you been?" Connie's voice sounded winded and she looked to have been ripping her hair out in frustration. Guy appeared following close behind.

"You will not believe what we've been through!" Guy added, sounding just as out of breath. I looked between them, wondering what had been going on and then realized that I never called them back to tell them what to do about the missing reservations. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm so sorry…I forgot to call you back." Connie looked at me annoyed,

"Yeah, well, we just took it as you wanted us to do whatever we could to get rooms for these people." Her eyes looked back at Guy for a moment, " So first we started out with that this was for a wedding…"

"Your wedding." Guy added,

"Right, and they really didn't care." She paused to see if I would react. When I didn't she continued,

"Then we tried offering more money…" She searched my eyes to make sure I wasn't going to kill her.

"But that didn't work either." Guy added again. I looked between them for a long moment,

"So, where are the relatives staying?" I asked. They remained quiet for a moment before realization hit me.

The sounds of people turning and snoring filled the air as Fulton, Scott, Madison and I stood in the kitchen later that night.

"Can't we just rent a hotel or something?" I asked low as to not disturb our houseguests. I thought it was bad having four houseguests, now I had fifty-four. I sighed, deep in concentration. Fulton silently wrapped up the last of the vegetables, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you think we would be able to find something on such short notice?" He asked, placing the item in the refrigerator. I groaned, flipping open the phone book on the counter in front of me. Madison came to sit next to me, her overgrown stomach getting in her way as she tried to sit.

"Jeez, I'll be happy when this kid decides it's time to come out." She groaned finally getting settled on the stool. She leaned on her hand to relax when she suddenly jumped in surprise.

"What is it?" Portman asked, having just walked in the room.

"The baby moved!" She said, a smile spreading across her face. "Here, feel." She said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He smiled after a moment.

"This kid's going to be a football player." She joked, Dean looking down at her with confusion.

"No, he's going to be a hockey player." He countered, looking thoroughly offended.

"He. So now you decided that it's a boy too?" She said her voice getting slightly louder. Fulton and I both tried to shush them but it was too late, Madison's mood swings were in high gear.

"So suddenly everything has to be your way." Madison started to get defensive.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that and you know it! Why are you always trying to start a fight with me when we should be happy about this." He asked, completely confused as to how he was suddenly the bad guy again.

"Look, Portman! I can just as easily remove you from this child's life." She said threateningly, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"I don't understand what I did." He pleaded. Madison threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the room. Portman stood looking at us for a minute before quickly following her to continue the fight upstairs. I stared after them for a few seconds before looking back at the two men to remain in the kitchen with me.

"I thought they were done with that." Scott said shaking his head, " It really isn't good for the baby to have so much anger.

"They'll work it out, they always do." I mumbled to myself, returning to the phone book. Fulton finished cleaning up and hung the towel he was using to dry the counters back on the rack, before setting his sights on me.

"Let's not worry about this now." He mumbled softly into my ear, closing the book in front of me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I mean we bought out Charlie's store of sleeping bags and travel items so we can wait until morning to find a hotel." I smiled a little as his nose touched the croak in my neck, rubbing it gently.

"What about breakfast, we don't have enough food to feed these people." I mumbled back, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"We'll work it out." I could feel his breathe on my neck with each word he spoke. Scott cooed from the other side of the room, earning a small giggle from my lips.

"You two go get some sleep. I'll finish up here." Scott reassured us.

"No, You need to get some sleep too." I said worried about my former fiancé. He waved his hand at us as if to say, no big deal and before I could respond Fulton had me up in his arms.

"Fulton!" I squealed as he carried me bridal style up the stairs to our bedroom. I laughed with excitement as we passed the guestrooms and finally made it to our door. Little did I know that a certain Mother-in-law to be was watching from a small crack in her guestroom door.

The warm sun poured in the window through the drawn curtain the next morning and radiated on my bare shoulder. I kept my eyes closed, taking a deep breath in and feeling for Fulton on the opposite side of the bed. It would figure that he had already gotten up and not woken me up. Feeling Tigger at my feet I rolled over to find the not so small anymore, cat looking up at me with playful eyes. He would have to stay in my room for the day, too many people and on top of that Eve and her pretend allergies might get me into trouble. I quickly flipped the covers off myself and threw on a robe over my short nightdress, making my way to the bathroom. I didn't even think to knock, opening the door to find a 6-year-old girl standing at the mirror. She looked to have each one of my make-up products on her face and she had the bag strewed over the marble sink top.

"Do you mind?" She asked rather snottily, my eyes widening in terror.

"Sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." I gestured for her to continue and moved back through the door to my bedroom. The door closed with a click and I leaned my back against it.

"Okay, just get through today and we'll be fine." I tried to tell myself, heading for the other door to my room. Entering the hallway, I immediately heard the chatter of people. As it turns out there was a line for my bathroom that spanned down the stairs. An eager Mother stood at the door to the bathroom,

"Susie, what are you doing in there?" She asked, trying to be as sweet as possible in the situation. I didn't stick around to hear the answer but headed down the stairs passed our houseguests. The hall, the living room, the den and backroom were all filled with emptied sleeping bags. I finally found Fulton in the kitchen trying to help Scott as they cooked breakfast for the fifty unexpected houseguests and the four we were expecting. I looked on with a little bit of pride as to how strong Fulton could remain in the circumstances and went to step into the kitchen. A door shut behind me and I turned at the sound to see who was standing behind me. Her cold eyes bore into me with a hatred I had never seen before. Eve moved towards me in a determined fashion.

"I really hope you don't think this wedding is actually going to happen?" She asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"Eve, can't we just try to get along. I really don't want to do this." She face turned up into one of surprise.

"Get along? After everything you did to me?" She asked, sounding a little confused,

"I don't think so." I moved to my other foot and shook my head,

"You know, do you really want to have this conversation here with Fulton standing just a few feet away?" I asked, motioning to the man standing behind the counter. He still had no idea we were even standing there.

"Oh, don't you worry before this weekend is over he'll know what you are…" She poked a finger at me.

"Don't touch me, I have just as much dirt on you." I warned. She smiled a little,

"Yes but a son can't turn away his mother, especially one who he's been so protective of since he was 7 years old." I backed off a little, regaining my composure.

"Well, he won't leave me either, we love each other." She smiled to herself,

"If you're so confident, go ahead, tell him everything that's been going on between us." My lips tightened against my teeth, it would be easier to just admit what was happening and let Fulton process it on his own rather than let Eve hold it over my head.

"Just think about, either way Fulton will know before this weekend is over and you'll never marry him." She warned, turning to walk into the kitchen. I stood there staring in the direction she had gone, lost in thought before Madison came up next to me,

"Hey…" She said slightly cheerful, "What's up?" I shook my head,

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."


	21. Truce

The reflection staring back at me had my stomach turning into knots. This couldn't be the dress I was getting married in. Looking back down at the silky white material, the tacky silver beading that hung down from the neckline made me want to vomit.

"Oh, it looks fabulous!" Melissa's voice broke in with a loud cackle of a laugh. Maybe she was a witch, if you broke her nose she'd look like a witch. Why was I suddenly thinking all these awful thoughts about my wedding planner? Oh, right because Madison had began to fill my head with all these thoughts that she was trying to steal Fulton away from me. No, I really needed to stop thinking like this or I was going to go insane. My wedding was in two days. I didn't need to go insane. Looking back at the mirror, my face kept turning green in anticipation of the half of a muffin I had managed to choke down that morning returning from my turning stomach. Eve's threatening comments hadn't affected me but I still hadn't been that hungry, thinking about coming here to finally get my wedding dress. Now to get here and be standing in this awful creation, I felt my blood begin to boil.

"No." I whispered sternly, moving to take the dress off.

"But…Tammy…that's all I brought." Okay, she was really pushing my last nerve.

"What do you mean this is all you brought?" I asked, looking incredibly confused. At that moment Connie, Julie and Madison entered from the front of the store.

"Did you find one?" Connie's excited voice broke the conversation. I looked down, violently biting my lip to stop myself yelling out and firing Melissa at that very moment.

"No." I said before moving to the dressing room to change back into my clothes. I sighed heavily in defeat. I would not let this be the end. I would not let this ruin my wedding. I moved from the dressing room, practically throwing the dress in Melissa's face before moving to the rack of dresses in the front of the store. Shifting through the dresses, I stayed quiet to everyone's questions, looking for something, anything that would do. Finally moving to the back of the rack, I saw a hint of white silk. Pulling back the dresses in front of it, my eyes laid on a plain white silk dress. Little straps to hold it up and a criss-cross back. It wasn't fancy, it was on sale in fact but it would do, I thought grabbing from its rack and placing it on the counter.

"Oh, Tammy. I'm so sorry." Melissa's voice rang in my ear as I held up my hand to her and handed my credit card to the older woman behind the counter.

"I really don't want to hear it right now." I said softly but with a stern backing to show I wasn't kidding. She immediately shut up, placing the dress I had thrown at her, back on the rack. I paid for the dress that was wrapped and we left the store, no one saying anything.

Returning home that afternoon, I entered the front door, the light box tucked neatly under my right arm to allow my left arm to unlock the door. Eve sat on the couch, remote in hand watching daytime television.

"Everything went well, I assume…" A smile was playing on her face. Why did I have a distinct feeling that she knew I was going to be unsuccessful in finding a dress that morning?

"Yes, everything went fine. I got a dress." I remarked, bring the box up to my chest.

"Some trashy piece of nightwear no doubt." She barked with disdain before turning back to the television. Feeling like my head was going to explode if I stayed here one more minute, I dropped the dress on the chair in the hall and ran for the back door, right past the kitchen where Scott and Fulton were feeding our houseguests.

"Go after her, I got this." Scott assured him, giving him a slight tap on the back.

"Thanks." Fulton mumbled moving from behind the counter to follow me out our back door.

Meanwhile in the living room Madison had been directly behind me walking in the front door. She glared at Eve, a look of repulsion marking her face.

"You don't have to speak to her like that!" She reminded Eve, stepping into the living room, her hand on her overgrown stomach.

"I'll speak to her any way I want! She wants to be part of my family, she's got to deal with me."

"You know, you remind me of my own mother." Madison commented, keeping her hand on her hip. Eve's ears seemed to perk up at the random sentence and she placed the remote control on the table to stand up in front of the smaller girl.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, seeming curious to know whether it was a compliment or an insult. Madison's eyes narrowed, staring at the woman in front of her.

"She's always got to have things her own way." Eve's face hardened back against her bones,

"Figures you're her best friend, you two must share a brain or something." Eve's remark only proved to make Madison's face light up into a smile.

"The only good thing about Tammy is, she hadn't managed to get herself knocked up to keep my son with her." Eve's eyes darted down to where Madison's hand rested. Looking down for a moment, Madison felt her blood begin to boil. Eve stood her ground, staring down at her, unknowing that Madison was about to blow a gasket.

"What, no come back?" Eve nagged a little when Madison turned to walk away before she did something she'd regret later. She stopped, turning on her heels to face the taller woman dead in the eyes.

"If I didn't have my baby to worry about, I'd kick your old wrinkly… oww…" Madison cried out, gripping her stomach with both hands. Eve stared at her for a moment in contemplation of if she was faking it or not.

"You really don't expect me to believe you…" Eve wondered out loud, still staring at the young woman as she began to kneel on the floor.

"I don't care what you believe, just call for help." Madison groaned, crying out again in pain. Eve's face was one of disbelief until her snide expression faded and her skin began to turn ghostly white.

"You're not joking are you?" She asked her, trying to kneel next to her.

"Jeez, does it look like I'm joking?" Madison tried to chuckle but got another pain shooting back into her spine.

"Okay, okay. I'll get someone. I'll get Dean…" Eve went to get up to rush from the room.

"No, don't leave me. This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm only 6 months." The strain in her voice told Eve just how much pain and fear Madison felt at that very moment. She reached out her hand and took Madison's into a firm grip.

"Okay, it will be okay. Help!" She yelled out into the hall hoping for someone to hear. They waited a couple of seconds.

"Jeez, you'd think with the amount of houseguests we have, someone would hear us." Eve tried to joke causing Madison to grip her stomach more,

"Don't joke." She warned, turning her face up to her, "And don't breathe on me again. You smell like onions and old hag perfume." Eve didn't take it as an insult coming from the weakened girl seated on the floor.

"Okay, it will be okay." She soothed. "Help!" She yelled out again finally getting the attention of Scott in the kitchen.

"What is all the noise in here?" He asked flinging the fork he'd been cooking with around in the air.

"Oh my god!" He shrieked, dropping the item before crawling down on the floor.

"Madison, what's going on?" Her face was red with anguish.

"I don't know but I need to get to the hospital." She gritted through her clenched teeth.

"Okay…okay…let me get Fulton and we'll take his truck. Oh gosh!" Scott whined jumping from the floor to race down the hall and out the back door.

"It's just everything. I'll be fine." I assured my husband to be just as the back door flew open and Scott stood there, his face looking flush.

"Guys, I think Madison's gone into labor!" He moaned, returning to the house quickly and letting the screen door slam shut.

What?" Fulton and I both said in unison looking to the other for an ounce of clarity. We quickly moved for the door, banging into each other as we did to get in the door. By the time we made it through our mass of houseguests to the living room, Dean was there, gripping Madison against his body. She cried out in pain again, tightening her grip on Eve's hand, which was stretched out to her. I was a little confused at the situation but nonetheless, pushed by the rest of the people standing around.

"Right. Scott and Fulton, you stay here and take care of the guests. Eve, Dean help get her up into my car." I ordered looking around for complaints. No-one gave any as Dean boosted Madison to her feet with a little help from Eve. I swung open the front door, watching them move her though it.

"Are you going to be alright?" Fulton asked, I leaned over and kissed him, wordlessly nodding before following them out into the snow.

"I'll call you." I promised, reaching the car to pile in.

Three hours and four coffees later, I sat in the waiting room with Eve, staring at the wall. She didn't even look at me, just stared straight ahead. Dean had gone in with Madison to find out what was going on, leaving me alone with my future mother-in-law. The air was stiff and I could feel the tension building in the air. The silence was enough to make a sane person go nuts. Glancing at the raven-haired woman seated two plastic chairs over I decided to make conversation rather than stay quiet a moment longer.

"So, what happened?" I asked trying not to sound accusing. Her eyes darted to me in surprise that I had uttered a word to her.

"I don't know." She finally sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I said a few things and she got angry with me and started having pains." Eve looked at the wall again, silently kicking herself that she might have caused this.

"Were you fighting about me?" I asked cautiously. When she didn't answer I knew what the answer to my question would be. I nodded slightly, Madison had probably been trying to defend me from Eve's incessant bashing and then Eve had jumped on her. Madison was very hot tempered as it was, she didn't need a reason to get angry.

"Eve, why do you hate me?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit of confidence to attack this situation head on. Her eyes began to scan the floor, almost looking for an answer to my lingering question. She finally looked up,

"I don't hate you. It's been Fulton and I for a very long time and then Phil came into our lives and everything was okay again. I just feel like I'll lose that sense of completeness when he'd on his own, doing his own thing." She stood quickly to avoid eye contact with me and stood at the window. It had begun to rain outside as the tiny droplets fell down the glass pane she was standing next to. I watched her for a moment in contemplation.

"Eve, why does it have to be me breaking apart your family. Why can't it be me adding to your family?" I asked as her eyes met mine. The door behind us flew open, smacking against the wall hard, causing the question to go unanswered.

"She's okay. The baby's doing okay. It was just stress cramping, the doctor said." Dean Portman's face lit up with excitement.

"It's a girl." I smiled for him as he looked the most happy I think I'd ever seen him.

"So everything's going to be alright?" I asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Perfect. They're just going to keep her overnight for observation and to make sure everything's okay with the baby." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's good." Eve nodded too, stepping back from the window to grab her jacket from the chair.

"We're going to head back to the house. If anything changes or they let her go early, just give me a call." I reassured him. He nodded feverously; I could tell he was anxious to get back to Madison and his unborn daughter. I smiled, giving him a quick hug before he bolted back into the swinging doors, leaving Eve and I alone again.

"Let's go." I said softly, the conversation would have to continue at a later time.

The house was still full with guests when we returned; the car ride had been almost silent with little conversation exchanged between Eve and myself. To tell you the truth, I thought Eve was probably beating herself up for what happened with Madison. It had been a tough day and the sun was already setting. I guess that family brunch was off. Fulton and Scott sat on the front porch; jackets zipped up, gloves on and hands clasped against the cold air. I stepped out of the car, quickly making my way up the steps before embracing Fulton.

"Is everything okay?" Fulton asked looking between Eve and myself.

"Yeah, Madison will be fine, they're just keeping her overnight for observation. She'll be fine to go on Sunday." I reassured myself more than him.

"What happened?" Scott asked, coming to stand next to us. I glanced back at Eve to see what her reaction was going to be. Our eyes meet for a moment and I turned back to the two men waiting for us.

"Nothing really, just stress, you know…" Okay, so it was a new development for me to cover for Eve but at that moment when I looked back at her, I realized that the whole tough act was just that, an act. Somewhere deep down inside, Eve just wanted to protect Fulton the way he had all those years with his Father.

"Okay, let's get inside. We've got angry house guests, looking for dinner." We moved to enter the house, Eve hanging behind.

"Are you coming in?" I asked, hopeful that we could continue the conversation we had started in the hospital. She nodded slightly,

"In a minute. I just need a breath." She whispered. I nodded, following Fulton and Scott and closing the door.

Eve moved to lean against the railing on the front porch with a sigh, she never meant for everything to get this far. Tammy had really sounded sincere at the hospital when they had talked. Her thoughts were interrupted with a crack of a branch from the nearby woods. Eve turned quickly with a small jump before seeing who it was.

"You scared me to death." Eve breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I've been out here forever waiting for you." Melissa's Brooklyn accent sounded softly in the night air.

"Look, Melissa. I think we should just stop all this while we're ahead." She looked confused at Eve's comments,

"Eve, what do you mean? You're not actually considering letting that beauty queen contestant marry your son?" Melissa asked, coming to stand at the bottom of the porch stairs. Eve moved to look down at her.

"Melissa, they're in love. I never thought I'd say this but maybe I need to let Fulton go." She said softly. Melissa looked shocked at first before a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, you almost had me there, Eve…good joke. Hey, did you hear about what I did this morning? The dresses I gave her were horrible. Although she did buy this simple little number, not what I would have picked out." Melissa laughed slightly but Eve didn't move a muscle to laugh, she leaned against the railing again, looking away from the younger girl.

"Eve, you can't be serious! We've only got two days left!"

"Look, Melissa. It's over, just go home." Eve said, moving to enter the house. Melissa watched her go, still shocked at the change in Eve's attitude.

"Oh, Eve, you have no idea who you're messing with." Melissa promised, huffing with contempt and turning to leave the vacant yard.

_Well, almost to the end, just 3 more chapters left...I think.. it may go longer than that but i'm not counting on it...I guess we'll have to wait and see...Anyways, please review and I'll get the chapters up faster! I'm going to have this fully written by the time i go back to school on the 5th so i'll just have to get them to my beta and get them up. so really the faster you reveiw the faster i'll update!_


	22. 24 Hours and Counting

It was late in the night before I made my way up the stairs to fall into my soft inviting bed. Fulton had gone up a couple hours earlier but I had volunteered to help Scott start the baking for the rehearsal dinner the next evening. He hadn't wanted me to help, because I am the bride but it was after all my wedding, and I was taking the opportunity to learn some things from my former fiancé when it came to baking. I sighed with relief, making it to the top step before my heels started to click down the hall on the hard wood towards the first closed bedroom door on the right. I was almost there when I heard the bathroom door creak open on its hinges a few feet behind me. Turning around to glance at who was up still, Eve's tired face flashed behind her dark hair before she turned to close the door behind her. She gave me the once over before beginning to walk to the room across the hall.

"Eve, what are you still doing up?" I asked, turning to face her more in the narrow hallway. Her face looked worn and tired but she managed a small grin on her pale lips.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake Phil… and every other hiding spot in this house is taken." She mumbled, moving to cross the hall again, back into her room.

"Eve?" I asked as she stopped to look at me, the door handle gripped in her right hand. "Just for the record, I never really hated you either but you did piss me off a few times…" She smiled slightly, nodding in recognition.

"You pissed me off too… but Fulton loves you." Her eyes drifted shut for a moment before she sighed,

"What are you still doing up? You're going to get circles under those beautiful eyes for the wedding pictures!" Eve reminded me before I chuckled, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded, moving to go in the door that held the sleeping Fulton. The room was quiet, except for the sound of Tigger playing under the bed with a toy mouse. I smiled, seeing Fulton stretched out across the bed in a peaceful slumber. Two more days left and I would be Mrs. Fulton Reed. A small smile spread on my face as I placed my jewelry on the dresser. Kicking off my shoes, I climbed in next to him falling fast sleep.

The next morning came fast; I stood in the kitchen as Scott cooked breakfast for our house guests and started on the dinner patters. Standing at the counter, I rolled silverware into napkins for the guests that evening. It was a daunting task but it would make the buffet style dinner we would be having seem more formal. I was studying the task so seriously, I didn't feel someone come to stand next to me. I didn't notice Eve standing there until she began to mimic my activity to help me finish. I smiled at her, tossing the finished rolls in a bucket I was collecting them in.

"Thanks." I mumbled before she nodded and continued to fold. The rest of the morning was spent in silent understanding, an occasional syllable exchanged between each of us.

The big event was getting closer, I thought, walking up the stairs later that day to get ready. Fulton had gone to get Madison from the hospital and I was left to get ready for the nights events by myself. Well, not totally by myself, I had Aunt Rosie, Katherine and Scott. At the moment though, Aunt Rosie and Scott were catching up on gossip in the kitchen while Katherine was entertaining our younger guests in the living room with story time. I sighed a little; at least things were starting to look up. I moved towards my bed room door and opened it, walking into the sun lightened room and clicking the door shut behind me. Looking down, my nails were still in good shape so I wouldn't worry about those till morning. My hair needed a wash, I reasoned, standing in front of the mirror and I had definitely gained weight, being home. In all honesty, the weight actually looked good, considering I had been very skinny when I came back 8 months ago. I guess it gave me curves, but I most definitely couldn't keep eating the way that I had been. Sitting down in front of the mirror, I stared at the figure staring back at me. My eyes were darkened and sunk in, my hair had lost it's usually vibrate color, and my skin was pale from stress. I needed a complete make over but sadly, I didn't have time for that. The idea of a hot bubble bath was the most appealing thing I had time for. That was of course, if someone else wasn't in the bathroom now. Standing up, I moved towards the door to knock. A small, "I'm in here.." let me know there was no chance of me getting the bathroom for more than 5 minutes to wash my hair and that 5 minutes may not have been for another hour. The guests would have to start getting ready for the rehearsal party in a little while, which meant the bathroom would have a line. I sighed in defeat, sitting on the edge of my bed to wonder what I could do. Connie, Julie, and Madison were supposed to be staying here with me tonight, while Fulton, Portman, Banks, and Charlie camped out in Charlie's tiny apartment. The house would be unusually quiet minus the house guests. Things were definitely looking up, even if I couldn't wash my hair.

"Tammy?" A voice came from outside my door before it popped open just enough for me to the see the owner of the voice. Connie stood in the doorway, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and her dress over the other. I smiled, standing from the bed and moving to take something from her.

"Well, did I bring enough stuff?" She asked, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Julie should be here any minute; she and Adam got caught up…" She cleared her throat. I nodded, knowingly before taking her dress to hang it in the closet. Opening the door, I clicked on the light and placed the dress in its bag on the far railing where my dress hung, wrapped up tightly in a covered bag. I went to turn back when a hint of my dress caught my attention. It hadn't been out of the bag since I left the shop the day before. I hadn't even looked at it, so why was the end hanging out.

"Is everything alright?" Connie asked, moving to the doorway and staring in at me. I picked up my dress from the railing and brought it out to the bed, laying it down as gently as I could. The bottom was still falling out of the bag as I reached for the zipper to look over my last minute choice. Opening the bag, Connie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. This was not happening… This couldn't be happening. The only dress I had to wear the next day was in shreds from the waist line to the knee and the plain chest was striped with pink dye.

"Who would have done this?" Connie asked, turning towards the mirror to begin pacing back and forth. My mind raced, the only person evil enough to do this was Eve and I thought we were getting along now. I couldn't understand why she would do this to me. No, it couldn't have been her; she had been with me the whole day. How could it have been her?

"Eve?" I questioned softly, a hint of distain resounding in my voice.

"Oh, Tammy, you can't possibly think she'd capable of something as awful as this?" Connie questioned. My face was stern with concentration.

"She's more than capable of it but why would she do this?" My mind raced. It must have all been an act. The sincere shame of what she did to Madison, the apology she gave me the night before. She was a total manipulative witch, I cursed in my head. I was about to explode when the door opened with a creak.

"We're back, Tammy. I'm just helping Madison to her room and then I'll come back and help you if you like, you know to get ready." Eve suggested. My face was a light shade of red but I took a deep breathe and tried to smile.

"No, I'm doing just fine but make sure Maddie has everything she needs." I commented warmly. She smiled back, slowly closing the door. My mouth hung open in Connie's direction for a moment before I could speak.

"How can she just come in here like that when she knows what she did!" I screeched with frustration.

"Maybe she didn't do it.." Connie commented just before the door opened again to reveal an out of breath but excited Julie Gaffney.

"Sorry, I'm late…Adam and I just couldn't seem to get packed on time for tonight." She smiled before noticing the solemn attitude of the room.

"What'd I miss?" She asked as I turned towards the window.

"Oh, Eve, you have no idea just what you've done." I whispered harshly to myself.

"Is everything okay in here?" Eve asked, opening the door to Madison's room just down the hall. She sat up with a startle,

"Yeah, I'm okay." She mumbled, turning her head away from her visitor. Eve stepped more into the room and closed the door behind her. Madison sighed with contempt as the older woman stepped farther into the room and sat in the rocking chair by the window. There was an awkward silent for the first few moments before they both spoke at the same time.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't mean for it to escalate the way it did last night…" Eve spoke. Madison quieted, looking down at the heavy blanket draped over her swollen belly.

"We're okay, no harm done." She whispered, placing a protective hand over the spot where her daughter rested.

"If something had happened to you or the baby last night, I don't think I could have forgiven myself." Eve covered her mouth with her hand.

"Look, I don't want your fake sympathy or play at getting anything out of me to use against Tammy. I will not play your games. I have my baby to worry about, not what silly little trick you're going to pull on Tammy next. So just leave her and me alone." Madison finished, returning her gaze to the window and the bright sunlight reflecting off the newly fallen snow on the sill. Eve let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm done with that. I just really want to see that you're okay and the baby's okay. This wedding will happen tomorrow, no more interference from me." She promised, shaking her head with resound. Madison's eyes darted back to Eve's with a look of confusion.

"You can't be serious," Madison tried to deny. "You spent so many months trying to stop this wedding that now you're just going to let it go on?" She asked, moving her position on the pillows to sit up straight. Eve stood and walked to the window.

"Yes, they're perfect for each other. I saw it the first time I met her. She was a teenager then, not more than 13 years old. She was full of fire even then." Eve remarked, turning back towards Madison. "I don't think Fulton ever told you this and Tammy wouldn't but Fulton's father was an alcoholic, he abused Fulton and I right up until the day he died. The old bastard gave himself a heart attack. Tammy was the only person that knew. Fulton kept it that way because he didn't want to leave me alone with him. I never had the strength to leave." Eve turned her face to the floor in shame. "Tammy and Fulton were "dating" at the time or whatever 13 year olds do and one night we had a fight going on. I guess he was supposed to meet her and never showed up. I've never seen a girl with more...well, what I can only describe as love, moving her to put herself in harms way to protect Fulton. She came shooting out of his room to stand in front of him when Jim went to kicked him again. She nearly got herself hurt. I couldn't believe she'd do that but she did for him. That was the first and the last time I saw Tammy Duncan. She left the day after for California and I thought she would be gone from Fulton's life for good but I was wrong. They really do love each other and nothing is going to keep them apart…not even me." Eve smiled to herself turning back to Madison.

"Wow… I never knew…" She mumbled, feeling a bit of embarrassment for treating Eve the way she had.

"It was years ago, Madison." Eve's eyes fought back tears, "We should be focusing on happier things like getting you well enough to stand up there tomorrow and making sure Tammy has everything she needs." She came to sit on the edge of the bed. Madison nodded in approval.

"Yeah," She mumbled, trying to hide her shame.

"I really am sorry, Madison." She whispered, reaching out her hand to Madison. She nodded,

"No, like you said, it's over now, we should just think about tomorrow." She tried to smile; Eve squeezed her hand in her own.

"Good, well, let's get you ready for the party?" Eve asked as Madison smiled,

"That'd be great. My dress is in the closet." Eve let a smile play on her usually tightened pale lips before moving to the open closet door. Looking inside Eve took a minute to admire Madison's dress.

"This one?" She asked, pulling the baby blue dress from its hanger. Madison nodded in response still trying to sit up from her position on the bed.

"It's lovely, dear. It's going to really bring out your hair." Madison laughed a little to herself,

"Have you seen the dress Tammy's making me wear tomorrow?" She blurted out, first covering her mouth with her hand then turning a shade of red. Eve looked again in the closet and there, hanging in the back was the most beautiful red bridesmaid dress Eve had ever seen. It had small straps over the shoulders, a tight fitting section around the chest area before flowing down to the floor with lacy and silk.

"Oh, Madison...this is gorgeous." Eve remarked, bringing the dress out into the light.

"Yeah, and I would have loved to wear it if I wasn't Shamu out of water." Madison gestured to her stomach sticking out in front of her as she tried to get up.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…are you supposed to be out of bed?" Eve asked, coming to stand next to her. Madison ignored the question.

"Yeah, I look like a giant tomato waddling down the aisle." Madison mumbled, heading for the blue dress.

"Well, I'm sure Dean will love it." The comment made Madison stop in her tracks.

"You really think so?" She didn't turn around but asked the question over her shoulder.

"Madison, you should have seen that boy's face last night when he thought he was going to lose you or the baby. Then when he found out it was a girl..." Madison couldn't help but smile. This whole thing hadn't been anything like she'd planned. She'd planned, way back when, to have a casual fling with Dean Portman and leave it at that. She hadn't planned to fall deeply in love with him and then accidentally get pregnant. Looking down at her stomach, she let out a sigh.

"He really does love us." She said low as Eve came to stand next to her.

"Have you told him yet? That you love him too?" Eve asked, Madison looking up at her fast.

"We have our own way of showing it. I don't need to say it." Madison defended, touching her hand to her stomach. Eve put the dress back in the closet.

"Well, sometimes you just need to say the words." Madison let Eve's comment linger in her head before she realized Eve had left the room to leave her to change. Sighing deeply, Madison sat down in the chair by the window,

"Oh, baby. What are we going to do about your Daddy?"

The night was foggy; driving to the church just two blocks away was a definite feat for anyone that night but especially me. I hadn't driven in weather like this since, well, forever. The entire night had an eerie sort of feeling to it. I gripped the steering wheel to keep the car steady on the road even though my mind was racing 10 minutes ahead of it. How could she do this? Again, she managed to outsmart me again with her evil ways. That was it, the woman was pure evil, and there was no other word for it. How was I going to get married in the morning with nothing but a torn dress? I was so angry; I felt my blood begin to boil in my veins causing me to grip the wheel tighter. My own Mother's face flashed before my eyes saying, "I told you this wedding would never happen. He's low, he doesn't deserve you. You're wasting everything we've worked for. This was always a bad idea; fate's finally caught up with you."

"Stop it!" I yelled out, the passengers of my car looking over at me in concern. I looked around at them. Julie and Madison in the back seat, Connie seated in the front with me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, I just need to calm down, I told myself. I need to focus on what needs to be done to see this through till the end. There would be in end to this whole thing soon. I could feel it in my bones that one of us would come out victorious; I was just worried that it wouldn't be me. All I could see in my head was every one of them laughing in our faces as I walked down that aisle the next day. Glancing again around the car, everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to have another emotion outburst. Sorry Guys, I can't show Eve any weakness. Connie's face stared back at me with sympathy when I met her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way…" I warned, "I'm fine. Everything is god damn fine!" I yelled again. I can do this, I'm not going to cry, just because my world is falling apart again, everyone's against us and now I'm back to not having a dress. I won't cry. I've done plenty of that. I gripped the wheel tighter so my knuckles turned white.

"Tammy, why don't you just go to Fulton?" Julie asked from the back seat.

"It's too late for that. If I go to him now, he'll know I've lied to him the passed few months about everything that Eve was doing and everything I was doing. He'll hate me anyway." Julie sat back in her seat,

"So you're planning on telling him when?" She asked as my mind raced. Was I ever planning on telling him? Was this going to be the big lie that never comes out that ends up ruining our marriage 10 years down the road. My thoughts were interrupted by Madison this time,

"Guys, I don't think Eve did this. I mean, when she was talking to me earlier she sounded sincere and she really wanted everything to work out."

"That's an act, Madison. You should know her by now." I raised my voice without knowing it.

"I do know her and it wasn't an act this afternoon." She said sternly, touching her stomach with her hand. The car was silent as I watched the taillights in front of us. The guys were riding in Banks' BMW in front of us, while we were trailed by my Father with Phil and Eve in the car with him. It was true, I hadn't even told Fulton about my dress yet, in hopes that I could fix the situation. Where was I going to find a dress shop open this late at night that would have something I'd wear? I couldn't ruin this for him. Fulton was so happy. After this was over and the dinner party after this, Fulton would be off to spend the evening with the guys. No doubt getting drunk and watching half naked women at some club downtown but that was the farthest thing from my mind. Looking in my rearview mirror, I could see the headlights of my Father's van following us. I knew Eve was in there, just waiting for the right moment to let it all spill or was she waiting for me to implode on myself and turn myself in. this wasn't fair at all, Fulton and I had worked so hard to get back to each other, to finally have this day, and she was out to ruin it before it even started.

* * *

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the reveiws from last chapter! I'll responde to your reviews personally in just a few minutes, sorry for the delay, I'll have another chapter soon. just 2 or 3 more chapters to go! Please review!


	23. Revelations

I remember the church being cold that night, a drafty winter chill lingering in the air as people opened and closed the front door. Standing solemnly in the foyer, I gripped my chilled fingers tightly together waiting to start the rehearsal. Madison's eyes followed me as I paced the nervous pace of a bride getting married in the morning.

"Tammy, I really don't think it was her." She whispered, stepping a foot closer so no one else could hear our conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I mumbled, slumping against the cold front window sill of the empty church and staring out on the white covered earth. I sighed, tracing the footprints in the snow. I could feel the tears, hot and wet, just waiting to fall from my glistening eyes.

"I should probably just accept the fact that no one wants me and Fulton to get married." The door to the main room opened and Eve stood in the bright light pouring from the room, looking over the wedding party with a warm smile resonating from her otherwise, emotionless face.

"Okay, everyone ready to do this?" She asked, moving her eyes from person to person to look for any objections. I moved back to my place at the back of the line, my Father coming to stand at my side.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" My Father's eyes wondered. I turned my head down towards the ugly brown rug used to line the floors. My eyes searched for a lie to tell him but looking back at his heartfelt eyes, my lips wouldn't move to let it out.

"No, everything's fine." I tried to smile, hoping he bought the fake expression on my face. His eyes again searched mine for a moment before he smiled, pulling my small frame against his in a tight hug.

"I love you, Tammy. You're always going to be my little girl." He whispered into my soft blonde hair.

"I love you too, Dad." The words passed my lips but my mind remained elsewhere. I had no dress to get married in. My fairytale wedding was just that, a fairytale, never to happen but in my dreams. I felt a single tear escape my eye down my pale cheek. I brushed it away quickly before anyone could notice. Madison's gaze followed me as the pretend ceremony began. My eyes left her and instead watched the first flower girls begin through the open door towards the front of the church. Dressed in little jeans and t-shirts, they swung their little baskets around in the air until Melissa stopped them and showed them how to walk down the aisle. Fulton and I would never have kids; a family of our own just wasn't in the plan for us, just like this wedding would never happen. I felt my bottom lip shake before I gripped my lips tightly together against my teeth. I could do this. I could tell all of them to go to hell and marry the man I loved. Finally stepping out into the church behind my bridesmaids, I felt my heart skip a beat. There he was, the man of my dreams. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as we approached the altar. Fulton held out his hand to me and took it into his bigger palm with a strong grip.

"Remember, this is just practice." He mumbled with a slight laugh.

"I know." I mumbled back. We stopped in front of the Pastor. He smiled expectantly at us; he'd been the Pastor at the town's church for many years and knew both of us since we were kids.

"Well, it's about time I saw you two standing in front of me." He laughed lightly. I smiled again, glancing down at the floor in front of the altar.

"Well, shall we begin the walk through?" He asked opening his book in front of us.

The rehearsal went well; everyone knew their places and the Pastor ran through everything we needed to know for the morning. Before I knew it, we were back at the house to celebrate with a dinner and everyone we knew. The house was bustling with people as I weaved my way through them to find my future husband.

"Hey, Tammy…" I smiled, nodding to people as I passed to spot Fulton in the sea of people. The buffet idea was actually going quite well, even though I hadn't managed to get to the food yet myself.

"You look beautiful…" I heard someone remark to me as they passed, I smiled graciously and continued to search for Fulton. My eyes finally stopped half way across the dining room and one hysterical laugh later on his strong form standing in the middle of two laughing women, one being Eve and the other being our perpetually loud wedding planner. Weaving my way through the crowd I came up behind Eve just as she turned to grab a cup of punch from the table behind us.

"Ful..." The words didn't make it out of my mouth before Eve's elbow collided with my face and her plate landed on my chest.

"Oh, god, Tammy... I'm so sorry!" She remarked horrified at the mistake that had just occurred. I gripped my face where she had elbowed me and felt all the blood rush to the spot, I would have a bruise, no doubt about it.

"Thanks Eve." I remarked, a small tight lipped smile beginning to form on my face. I could see Melissa over her shoulder, a grin beginning to form on her obnoxiously red painted lips.

"Tammy, let me help you…" Fulton said, coming around his Mother to stand at my side.

"No, it's okay…it's perfectly okay!" I said getting louder. Eve stopped trying to collect napkins from the table and looked up at me.

"Tammy, is everything okay?" She asked, trying to lean in so no one else would hear us. Melissa's face behind her finally revealed she was in on everything with Eve; she loved every minute of embarrassing me.

"No, Eve. No, everything is not okay!" My voice was so loud that everyone stopped what they had been doing to look at the confrontation between daughter in law and mother in law. My face began to heat up with anger; I could feel it getting redder by the minute.

"Tammy, maybe we should discuss this upstairs..." She suggested, moving to take my arm.

"No, let's discuss this right here!" My voice was still as loud as it could get. "Let's discuss you!" I finally yelled. Her eyes were in shock as everyone in the room started to murmur about the apparent showdown about to start.

"Tammy!" I heard Madison started from off to my side but I held my hand up in her direction.

"Stay out of this, Madison." I warned, never taking my eyes off Eve. "Eve, I've tried to be nice to you. I took care of you when you pretended to be sick, I endured all of the crap you gave me and still you don't think I'm good enough to marry your son?" I screamed at her.

"Tammy, of course I do..." She mumbled as I cut her off again,

"You really had me fooled, with your supportive act. What was that anyway, a ploy to get my guard down?" I yelled again. I thought Eve was going to start crying.

"Tammy, that's enough." I heard Fulton cut in next to me.

"No, Fulton that will never be enough. You have to idea what this woman has put me through these past few months."

"Tammy, I'm sorry…" Eve's weak voice could barely be heard.

"Eve, you dyed my hair green, you made me sick intentionally, you played on my emotions, you even tried to kill my best friend's baby…but I was willing to forgive you for all that. I was willing to start over again and forget all that ever happened! But you just couldn't let this wedding happen could you? You just couldn't let us be happy!" I shouted, feeling the tears of anger begin to flow down my redden cheeks.

"Tammy, I don't know what you're talking about!" She tried to stress.

"My dress, Eve; you ruined my dress. I have nothing to wear tomorrow because of you." I couldn't keep yelling my voice was going raspy and the tears were now coming in sobs.

"Tammy, I wouldn't..."

"Yeah, but you did!" I let one final yell out. "I'm sorry Fulton, I can't marry you." I mumbled, running from the room in defeat. Melissa's face lit up into a full blown smile.

"We did it, Eve." She mumbled, coming to stand next to the defeated woman.

"No, WE didn't do anything! You did this." Eve accused sternly before heading for the kitchen to get away from the wondering eyes. Fulton stood in the same spot for a long moment contemplating my words.

"Fulton..." Melissa started to step towards him.

"No, I'm not letting her do this." He mumbled, heading to the staircase where I had run.

I rushed to my room, the tears still falling freely from reddened wet eyes. A bang sounded as I slammed the door behind me in frustration, quickly throwing my suitcase from the closet onto the bed. I was so stupid to think this would work. Everyone was against it from the start, Eve hated me and now Fulton probably hated me after I cursed out his mother. My own parents hadn't wanted this wedding to happen. I began to throw every article of clothing I owned into the suitcase, I didn't care how they landed, just that they were in there. Quickly zipping the bag shut, I grabbed it off the bed and my keys from the dresser where I'd left them.

Just outside the door Fulton rushed to follow me and try to talk to me before I ran. He was going to try to stop me from leaving. Melissa followed closely behind, her voice as annoying as ever.

"Fulton, stop! You don't need to go after her! I mean did you see what she did to your Mother and she said she didn't want to marry you!" She said, completely confused on why he still wanted to stop me.

"Melissa, this really isn't the time. I need to talk to Tammy, I know she didn't mean that downstairs." He said, turning to face her, anger written on his face for the hell this woman had put me through.

"Fulton, why do you love her so much? You're constantly fighting to stay together! Wouldn't it be easier to just give up?" She asked Fulton shook his head no.

"I love her. You will never understand because you only see what you want to see. The same goes for every one of them down there!" He raised his voice, feeling the heat of battle raise in his veins.

"Then make me understand! Because I still think we can make it! We're perfect for each other! We come from the same background! We grew up together. I understand you and your family will accept me."

"I don't love you Melissa. I never loved you!" He admitted as she looked at him dumbfounded.

"But all those dates…you used to kiss me…" Her eyes looked down at the floor in defeat.

"No...I always loved her." Fulton said pointing to the door that held the love of his life. "I'm not letting her walk out on me." He said moving to the door.

"Fulton!" She called out, grabbing his arm to turn him towards her. Before he could realise what had happened, she was pressing her cherry flavored lips to his in an aggressive manner.

I opened the door to retreat down the stairs and out the front door when I was met with the sight before me. Fulton and Melissa in a lip lock, right in my own hallway. I nearly dropped my suitcase, staring at the sight before me. Fulton's hands braced against her chest; he pushed her away. My eyes glazed over with tears again as Fulton realized I was there.

"Tammy!" I didn't even respond, pushing past him and heading down the stairs.

"Tammy!" Madison's voice followed me. I swung open the front door to the cold night air and continued to my car, opening the drivers door and throwing my bag in the backseat.

"Tammy!" Madison yelled again, running after me through the snow and jumping in next to me as quickly as a pregnant woman could. Fulton rushed out the door as I shut the door, locking it and starting the car. I pulled out of the drive before he could reach the car, leaving him out in the snow; his hands slumped against his body in defeat. Madison quickly buckled the seat belt over her overgrown stomach.

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking ahead of us.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

Before I knew it, I was parked in my parents' driveway, My Father still hadn't returned home from the party but my Mother would be there. The walkway was clear, having been shoveled that morning and the walk seemed almost as long as the last time I had been here. Knocking on the door, I waited for a good five minutes before the lock sounded from the other side and my mother's pale face appeared in the doorway, a look of surprise on it.

"You were right! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked as her face softened. I felt the tears coming again and she embraced me, pulling me into the warm house from the cold night air.

"You were right; nobody wants this wedding to happen..." I cried into her shoulder, Madison shutting the door behind us.

My old room was cold that night with nothing but a bed and the few clothes that I had managed to stuff into my suitcase before running out the door. Wrapping a sweater around my shoulders, I stared out the window of the vacant room wondering what my life would become. Eve had made good on her promise, she had been right along. I wasn't good enough for Fulton, we just weren't meant to be no matter how much either one of us tried. I couldn't even make his mother like me. Hell, I couldn't even make dinner without burning it. I was a failure and I'd finally ruined any chance at marrying the only man I'd ever truly been in love with. A tear escaped my eyes, traveling down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away for fear of more to come. I couldn't cry; I'd done enough of that and this time it really was my fault. I needed to suck it up and get through tomorrow. Tomorrow was supposed to be my wedding day. A wedding I wanted so bad, that I had fought for years to get but maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we weren't supposed to be happy, the two of us married, in love, happy. He'd never take me back though. I had completely embarrassed myself and the public display I had with his Mother had shown the real me. Who could forgive that? Eve was right; Fulton would protect her till the day he died. He may have forgiven me for some things but this was the worse thing I'd ever done. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my head against them and let the air move from my lungs. A soft knock from my bedroom door made me realize I had began to cry. I quickly wiped the tears, sniffled a little and moved towards the door to open it.

Madison, Connie, and Julie stood outside the door looking in at me with worried eyes. No doubt I looked as horrible as I felt. I hadn't showered yet.

"Tam…" Connie started as I pushed back my hair spray ridden hair and opened the door farther to let them in. They followed me into the darkened room and sat down where they could to stare at me. I felt like the freak on display at the circus, the way they were staring at me. Connie shifted nervously on my bed while Madison sat on the floor, her overgrown stomach making it hard for her to sit and Julie sat in the chair at my desk. Everything seemed so empty from the move, I turned to stare out the window rather than at them.

"Tammy, you haven't talked to anyone since we got here. Fulton was here…" His name brought my attention back to Madison who was talking.

"What did he want?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't really care. Madison moved with a little effort to my side.

"Tammy. He's really sorry. It was Melissa…." I turned quickly from her explanation.

"I don't want to hear it." My eyes were cold, fixated on the tree moving slowly in the wind just outside the window.

"Tammy, he wants to talk to you. He's really upset." I shook my head no.

"No, this is done. I can't do this anymore. I won't…I'm so tired of fighting." My head felt sore just talking about it. I sniffled a bit, bringing my hand to my forehead. "He must be so mad at me."

"No," Madison's voice broke in. "No, he loves you. He wants to marry you."

"How can he still love me? I caused a scene at our wedding rehearsal. I should have dumped the punch bowl on Melissa while I was at it." I chuckled a little, finding a little bit of humor in the situation.

"She would have deserved it." Madison snickered a little as Julie and Connie looked down.

"It doesn't excuse my actions." I raised my voice. The room was silent for a good 5 minutes before Julie spoke.

"Tammy, if you love him still and he loves you….look, just talk to him." I sighed,

"Okay, enough advice! I need to get some sleep." I said standing from my seat.

"It's only 9 o'clock." Madison protested as I helped her off the hard wooden floor.

"My head is killing me." I justified. They left the darken room in protest, closing the door behind them. I sunk into my old bed and began to cry. Why did this all have to happen? I didn't mean to piss off Eve. I should never have agreed that it wouldn't bother me to have Melissa as our wedding planner. I could feel my eyelids begin to get heavy and sleep take over. The worries of the following day filled my head.

There was another soft knock on the door and I groaned,

"I told you to go away." I sobbed into my pillow with disdain.

"Sorry…I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Portman's voice filled the air. I sat up looking at the man standing in my doorway, his face looking worn and tired.

"Come in." I mumbled, moving so he could sit on the end of the small bed.

"Tammy, I know you don't want anymore advice, so I'm not here to give you any but I just wanted to tell you how I first met Fulton." He mumbled.

"I know; it was the Junior Goodwill Games…" I mumbled, wiping my face of tears.

"Yeah, but when we first met, we didn't get along at all." He mumbled. I turned my face to him in surprise.

"I didn't know that…" He smiled softly.

"Yeah, it was the first night we were rooming together in California. He got up in the middle of the night and snuck out of the dorms." Portman laughed to himself. "You know, me being the trouble maker I am, I followed him." My eyes were a little intrigued.

"He went through the city trying to find someone who knew where your school was… I finally caught up with him and we found a phone booth to look it up." He smiled again to himself; I tucked my knees under me to sit up straighter on the soft mattress.

"We sat outside your school the rest of the night, just talking about how much he loved you. He wanted to run in and find you and run off with you." Portman explained, "But in the end he told himself you were better off where you were and that he wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"He knows that not true, I probably would have gone with him…" I mumbled more to myself that him.

"Yeah, and he knew that but he didn't want to take away your dream…Tammy, talk to him, you're his dream." He mumbled before getting up from the bed and moving to the door.

"Portman…" I called out as he opened the door. He turned slightly, "She loves you, ask her to marry you again, she'll say yes." I mumbled. He nodded slightly, that signature smirk playing on his lips before he shut the door again. I laid my head back down on the soft pillow and let me eyes shut, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	24. Finally

I woke up a few hours later to the dark of night. The tall oak tree outside my window seat shook in the night air. It was 2 am or so the red lights on my clock read. I shut my eyes tightly but could not fall back asleep from the rustling of the trees. The cool breeze of the open window brushed across my pale white skin in the moonlight. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders in an effort to keep warm. Lying in the heated embrace of my heavy comforter, my eyes flickered open. I blinked a couple of times to let my eyes focus, there was a thick paste gluing them shut from all the crying I'd been doing. Finally letting out the breath I'd been holding, my eyes lay on the source of my discomfort. I felt my heart sink in my chest. The window I'd spent so many nights watching, hoping and praying he'd come through it, sat open in the dead of night. I'd heard my Mother come in before to tuck me in like she used to when I was younger. She evidently had thought I felt warm and opened the window to let in some air. I sat up from the soft linens and brushed a hand against my face to wake myself up. Moving from the folds of the sheets, I stood to walk towards the window. The hard wood floor no longer had a carpet on it and a shiver ran through my body at the feeling of icicles running along my skin. I picked up my only sweater that remained in the room and wrapped it tightly around myself with ease. The shadows of the large oak tree just outside the window, moved with each new snowflake that landed on it, causing the reflection to dance on the white ceiling with a dark form. I finally reached the window to pull back the thin red curtains, when I was met with a face I didn't intend on seeing for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded stern but inside it shook with nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" His softly scratched voice whispered. His face expressed a puzzled look.

"Fulton, go home..." I mumbled moving my hands to shut the window. He blocked me, placing his stronger grip against the bottom of the frame.

"There's no home without you."

"Fulton, I was serious before, I can't marry you..." The words fell from my mouth but my mind still couldn't wrap around it.

"Don't give me that crap!" His voice was cold and angry at my announcement.

"I know you love me, don't pretend you don't." He tried to move the window up but my hands held it firm.

"I never said I didn't love you... just that I can't marry you." I justified, giving the window another tug downward.

"You make no sense, Tammy Duncan." He claimed, moving to get a better grip on the window.

"I make no sense... who's kissing their ex girlfriend in the hall of our own house." I yelled back through the glass.

"You know, I wouldn't do that! She kissed me..." He tried to reason, pulling back on the window and tightening his grip.

"You're full of it!" I spat back, finally letting go of the glass pane between us. The force of me letting go and the pressure of him pulling up caused the window to pop open to its fullest height, causing Fulton to fall backwards. I turned my sight back to the window just in time to see him fall backwards towards the ledge of the roof.

"Fulton!" My voice constricted in my throat as the panic rose in my voice. I reached out the snow covered windowsill and grasped his ankle with all my might.

"Fulton!" My body was half in the window and half lying across the snow covered roof.

"Don't let go..." He mumbled, his face turning a bright shade of red against the white flakes. All the blood was rushing to his head.

"I won't. Fulton, help me." I mumbled, trying to pull his body up. It was no use, I wasn't strong enough.

"Tammy, tell me you love me." He asked, trying to look up at me.

"I love you, Fulton. Please grab my hand..." I whined, trying again to pull his body towards mine.

"Tell me you'll marry me tomorrow." He said with a small smile forming on his face.

"What'd you think; this is a way to get me to marry you?" I asked, almost stunned enough to let go of his leg.

"Well, it's not like I planned this situation but..."

"Fulton Reed! I should just let you fall!" I screamed at him, my blood boiling with angry.

"Marry me, Tammy Duncan!" His face was stern as our eyes met.

"Okay...okay... just take my hand." I agreed. He finally reached up and our hands met. I pulled on his arm hard, causing him to be jolted up towards me, knocking us both in the window to the previously stated hard wood floor.

The cold draft drifted into the window as our bodies lay tangled together on the floor. I looked up into his eyes, pushing the hair back from his face.

"I can't breathe..." I finally whispered towards his caring expression. He moved off of me and sat up, brushing the snow from his jacket. I lay there for a moment before sitting up where I lay.

"Fulton, I..." I started; he looked up at me, a look of realization crossing his face.

"Oh, so you're not going to marry me anyway?" He asked, a hard expression appearing on his vague face.

"Fulton, I can't..."

"My mother didn't ruin your dress. I talked to her... She told me everything that's been going on between you two." My face paled slightly in the darkened room.

"And you're still here?" I asked a look of distain on my face.

"Yes, she admitted she was wrong and she's sorry." My face dropped. Eve had admitted she was wrong? Was it even possible?

"Wait, what did she say to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"She told me about the hair dye and the things she did to you when she was sick... she's really sorry..." So she didn't tell him the complete truth but a fraction of it. I nodded slightly,

"It's not even that. You do realize no one wants this wedding to happen. My mother, your mother..." I began to rant, standing from my spot on the floor.

"That's not true." He mumbled, getting up to follow me.

"Oh, who do you know that actually wants this wedding to happen?" I asked just as the palms of his rough hands grasped my upper arm in his firm grip.

"I do, Tammy..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine in a silent moment of contemplation. I let the air escape my lungs into the cold atmosphere around us.

"I know you do... I do too..." I mumbled, closing my eyes to his embrace. "It just can't happen..." A single tear escaped my eye, running down my cold cheek.

"It can happen if you let it." He words drifted towards me.

"Then what?" I asked pulling back from the embrace. "We get married; we continue to try to justify our relationship to everyone else. We maybe have some kids that my mother and your mother will detest. We make everybody's lives miserable, including our own, just because we wanted to be together?" I asked, looking back at him.

"No, we will not be miserable, we'll be happy, no matter what anyone else thinks!" He gripped my shoulders in his hand again to bring our faces together before crashing his lips to mine. The chilled feeling of his lips, warmed with each passing moment we spent in the embrace. I felt myself melting to him. I finally found the strength to pull away,

"But, what about..." His finger was against my pale lips before I could think of what I was about to say.

"You talk too much." He mumbled, kissing me again, a small smile beginning to form on his lips as he did so. He wrapped his arms tightly around me so I couldn't pull away and continued his assault on my more than welcoming lips.

"Tammy...marry me." He mumbled, still kissing me. I shook my head as much as I could,

"No..." He kissed my lips again, this time backing us up towards the bed.

"Marry me..." He asked again, against my lips.

"Fulton, I..." I breathed the words as his lips left mine to trail a line of wet kissing down the increasingly warming skin of my neck.

"Marry me." He mumbled against the pulse point of my neck.

"Yes." The word escaped my mouth in a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear it and move us down to my small childhood bed. Once he was lying on top of me, his face looked down upon mine again,

"Marry me tonight." He asked; my face flushed with color.

"What? Tonight? How?" I asked, now completely confused.

"Now. Right now. I don't want to wait any longer for you to be my wife. I've waited long enough. Jesse's father's a minister." My face still showed surprise at his request. "No family, no friends, just you and me."

"Okay." I smiled up at him.

"Okay... let's go now." He said quickly before standing up and pulling me by the hand with him.

"Fulton?" I asked, his hand reaching the door handle of my room and spotting Madison and Portman sleeping against the wall just outside my bedroom.

"Should we wake them?" I whispered, a slight giggle in my voice at us sneaking around my parents house for the first time in years.

"I suppose, we will need witnesses..." He mumbled, moving towards the sleeping Portman.

"No, Mom. I don't want to go to school today, I don't feel good." His deep voice mumbled at the jolt of Fulton's hand connecting with his shoulder. He curled up in a ball, hugging his stomach. Madison's eyes fluttered open at the sound and she looked up at us, dazed.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered out loud, looking at Fulton.

"You know, sneaking in the window, asking Tammy to marry me..." He mumbled with a shrug. Madison nodded slightly,

"So, will there be a wedding tomorrow?" She asked. My eyes looked down,

"I don't know..." Fulton cut me off,

"But there will be a wedding tonight and we need you two to come with us."

"What?" Madison practically yelled in shock.

"Shhh." Fulton and I both whispered at the same time.

"Sorry." She whispered, placing a hand on her stomach to get up before noticing the sleeping father of her child. She rolled her eyes slightly,

"Dean..." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Not now, Mom." He mumbled again, trying to curl up tighter into a ball.

"Dean..." She tried again a little louder this time.

"Really, Mom. My stomach hurts." He whined, turning away from her as she shook her head. Fulton was trying to contain his laughter.

"Portman!" Madison finally snapped. His eyes shot open,

"What? What's wrong, is the baby okay?" He asked, instantly shooting up to grip Madison's stomach with his hands.

"Yes, she's just fine." She said motioning to us standing a few feet away. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before looking in our direction.

"Oh, dude, you guys got back together." He commented, leaning back against the wall again.

"Portman, we need your help, both of you." Fulton whispered, taking a step closer, "We're going to get married tonight."

"What?" Dean's voice shot up an octave before Madison clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You want to wake the entire house?" She asked with a hint of underlying annoyance in her voice. Dean shook his head no before she released him. I took a quick glance in both directions of the hall and there was no one in sight.

"Come on, we're leaving now," Fulton mumbled, pulling down the drafty stairwell towards the front door.

The front door sat in sight just a few feet away when a creak in the floor boards from the kitchen caused us all to turn in that direction. My mother's solemn face appeared in the moonlight. Her face was stern for a moment before she let out the breath she'd been holding. She didn't say a word but smiled slightly and waved her hand for us to go. I smiled, gripping Fulton's upper arm in my outstretched hand.

The night air was cool to my face and the fact that I had forgotten a jacket in my feverous rush to get out of the house earlier, didn't help the matter. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as we walked towards the driveway.

"Let's take your car." Fulton said when we'd reached the blue mustang sitting at the end of the driveway, parked half in the road half not. I guessed I didn't really care when I had parked in earlier. My dad's car and Fulton's truck sat along the road out front and mom's van was parked in the drive, closest to the garage. I nodded, slightly embarrassed on how I'd parked and tossed the keys to Fulton across the car. Madison and Dean climbed in the back seat and I sat in the front as Fulton backed out.

"So where are we going?" Madison finally asked, breaking the silence of the car.

"We're going to Jesse's." Fulton answered. She nodded, sitting back against the cold leather seat.

"So why are we doing this now?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

"Because we want to get married right now. Tonight." Fulton answered again.

"Yeah, but dude, you're getting married in like 10 hours, what's the rush?"

"It's not soon enough." I whispered into the conversation. Dean nodded, still very confused.

"Wait, should like, your parents be there or something?" Dean questioned a normal look of puzzlement on this face.

"No!" Everyone else said at once.

"Just checking!" He got defensive suddenly.

"Dean, if you tell Eve or anyone else…I will kill you." Madison threatened.

"But…" He started before she cut him off,

"I will kill you." Her words were stern. He was quiet for the rest of the ride to Jesse's house.

The house was dark against the steady stream of light from the street lamp just outside. Jesse's bedroom light remained on, igniting a glimmer of hope in my chest. I looked over at Fulton with a questioning look in my eyes. His eyes met mine and he smiled taking my hand in his own,

"It's now or never." He said quietly. I felt a smile form on my lips and I tightened my grip of his hand.

"Let's do it." I whispered before looking back at our guests in the back the seat. They nodded slightly and we all got out of the car. Fulton took my hand again as the creak of the old metal gate announced our presence. Fulton cast his gaze up to Jesse's window to see if he'd look out, as he used to when we were young. He didn't disappoint, his face appeared in the window moments later. The window creaked with age as he opened it up to lean out in the cold night air.

"What are you guys doing here? Its 2:30 in the morning." He asked, rubbing his own eyes with the back of his hand.

"Jesse, is your dad home?" Fulton whispered into the night air.

"Yeah, where else would he be?" the question seemed to be rather obvious but Fulton continued without a missed beat.

"Jesse, can you get your dad? We want to get married tonight." He said looking back at me. Jesse looked at him as if he was nuts for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"So you two just couldn't wait could you?" He asked with a shake of his head. "I'll be right down." He said before closing his bedroom window again with a loud bang. I faintly heard a dog in the neighborhood, bark at the disturbance. We silently made our way up the front steps and to the door just as Jesse was opening it to let us inside.

"Wait here." He said after closing the door to retreat back up the stairs to get his father. The house was silent for a long minute beside the chime of a clock in the dining room. I felt my mind begin to wonder over the past few months. Everything Fulton and I had been through. Every point leading up to this one. This was it; no one could stop us from now on, no more constant worry about if this was right, if I was making the right decisions. Finally I felt my mind slow down and just feel all the emotion that I felt for the man standing next to me. I loved Fulton Reed; I had since a cold winter's day when I was 13. He was everything I had ever wanted and he loved me with the same passion and devotion. His eyes met mine and I leaned forward in a hasty kiss,

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled, knowing that I had finally let everything go, the parents, and the entire world didn't matter as long as I had him and he had me.

"I love you, too, Tammy. Never leave me again, okay?" He asked softly.

"I promise this time." I said before he pulled me into a tight hug. The stairs creaked as we separated and Clarence Hall made his way down the stairs followed closely by the rest of his small family. He clutched his copy of the bible in his right hand and his reading glasses were perched on his nose. I felt my blood heat up in my veins. He cleared his throat when he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"So, you couldn't wait another few hours?" He joked, knowing full well why we were there that night. We smiled together at him and looked around.

"Well, do you want to do this out here or in the study?" He asked, looking at the entrance hall in which we stood.

"Right here, is perfect." I said with all the confidence in my small frame. Clarence smiled at us,

"Okay, here we go." He said adjust his glasses on his nose and opening his bible. His slipped shifted on the hardwood floor as Madison and Portman took their respected positions on either side of us and the Hall Family took a seat on the stairs.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and... these few witnesses, to join together the lives and souls of these two individuals, Tamara Lynn Duncan and Fulton Alexander Reed. The union of husband and wife is a sacred bond not to be entered into lightly or with ill intentions of the heart. It is a bond that can not be broken with any less than death. Therefore, Tamara Duncan, do you take Fulton Reed as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, forsaking all other as long as you both shall live?" My eyes met Fulton's in the pale light of the hall and I felt the tears threatening to cry. I held them back and took a deep breath,

"I do."

"And do you Fulton Reed take Tamara Duncan as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" There wasn't even a silence before he spoke,

"I do." His voice was filled with confidence.

"Do you have the rings?" Clarence asked. I looked up at Fulton as a look of disbelief that he would forget them came over his face.

"Here..." Portman said from behind him, a look of surprise crossed my face.

"Dean, you actually remembered something?" I asked out of shock. He smiled,

"I didn't want to lose them and I knew I needed them for tomorrow, so I put them in my pocket and forgot they were then until now." He said, slightly proud of himself. I smiled; I would never again make fun of Dean Portman.

"Well, in any event, Tammy? Did you have your own vows written?" Clarence asked, I looked at him for a moment,

"I didn't bring it with me, so I'm just going to say what's in my heart." I said before I began. "Fulton, you are my best friend, from the first moment I met you, you inspired me in ways I never thought possible. Your strength when I thought I had none, you wisdom, when I was blind to everything but myself, and most of all your love for me before I even realized, I loved you. I know longer fear my parents, or myself, I no longer fear at all because I know anything we face, we'll face together. I know that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You gave me purpose when I felt I have none. Without you a piece of me was missing. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for continuing to love and believe in me."

"And Fulton, do you have your vows?"

"I didn't bring them either but I know what I want to say. Tammy, you were there for me in the hardest time of my life. You were my strength and my hope that someday you'd marry me. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, way before we even became friends. You are my soul mate, you are my partner in life and I never want to spend a day without in. You saved me so many times when you didn't even know it and I'll always love you. The years that we were apart were the hardest years of my life but I survived knowing that someday, you'd come back to me. I will love you until the day I die and even after that."

"Tamara, please place the wedding band on Fulton left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I took the ring from Fulton's hand and with trembling fingers slid it up his finger,

"With this ring, I thee wed." I spoke softly.

"And Fulton please place the wedding band on Tamara's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I felt the cool band slid onto my finger and clink with my engagement ring but my eyes never left his.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Well, if there is anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent for a long moment, I smiled up at Fulton as our fingers laced together.

"Okay, well, then by the power invested in me by the great state of Minnesota and God himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder. Fulton, you may now kiss your bride." Fulton didn't need the invitation as I was scooped up in his arms and crushed against his chest. My lips met his and I couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall from my eyes.

"Well, my friends and family," Clarence interrupted, "May, I present, Mr. and Mrs. Fulton Reed..." I could hear everyone in the room clap loudly but all that mattered to me was my husband. I smiled against his lips.


	25. The End

There was one light on at my parent's house when we pulled back in the driveway a few minutes later. We had stayed to have a glass of champagne with Mr. and Mrs. Hall before heading back to my parent's house for the night. Fulton looked at me as I looked up at the house with a sigh.

"Mrs. Reed?" He asked, leaning towards me. I smiled, slightly, turning back to my new husband.

"Fulton..." I whispered, his lips meeting mine in a soft kiss. "I think I should go inside now and try to get some sleep before tomorrow." He smiled at me,

"Oh, so you are going to marry me tomorrow?" He asked a playful hint of a smile on his lips. I nodded, silently biting my lower lip with nervousness.

"Well, I figure it won't matter if the wedding tomorrow gets ruined because we're already married, it's just to make it official in everyone else's mind." I mumbled as his lips met mine again. Madison and Portman had stayed at Jesse's longer than we had; they said they would meet up with us in the morning before the ceremony. The car seemed empty without them.

"Okay, Mr. Reed..." I mumbled, placing my hands on his chest to move him back from me. "I will see you in the morning..." I smiled, getting out of the car to head to the house.

"I love you..." He yelled to me, the gate creaking open behind me as I moved,

"I love you too!" I yelled back as he exchanged cars to drive back to our house. I blew him a kiss as I made it in the front door of my parent's house, opening the door as quietly as I could not to wake my parents. My Mother stood at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked up when I entered the front door and looked down at my left hand. I followed her gaze and looked down at my wedding ring shining in the hall light. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to catch her breathe.

"So you did it." She mumbled, sitting down on the stool of the island. I sighed slightly, throwing my head back towards the ceiling,

"Mom, I love him. I've always loved him and will always love him. There's nothing you can do about." I was about ready to march up the stairs when she said just about a whisper,

"Tammy, stop. I didn't mean it like that." I moved to look back at her form in the kitchen. She eyes were tired and worn but her face showed a strength I hadn't seen her show since I was a kid.

"Tammy, I'm sorry." She whispered. I silently made my way to the kitchen and sat down on the other side of the counter.

"Mom, all I ever wanted from you was for you to say you were proud of me." I admitted, looking down at my hands. She smiled to herself,

"Tammy, I was always proud of you. I admit, I hated the fact that you wouldn't listen to me and saw Fulton behind my back. I let that spoiled brat attitude take over and send you 900 miles away. I forced you to lose your childhood to live up to my standards. I'm sorry." She whispered. I placed my hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"You didn't ruin my childhood. It might not have been normal but it made me who I am today." She smiled slightly at the response.

"Tammy, I have something for you. I know you probably already have one and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you pick it out but I thought you might like to still have it." She whispered, standing from the chair to retrieve a box I hadn't noticed until then, sitting on the kitchen table behind us. She lifted it with ease and placed it on the counter in front of me.

"This was your Grandmother's and then mine and I hoped for it to be one day yours. You don't have to keep it the same or even wear it. I just want you to have it." She mumbled, turning away as I opened the box. White fabric piled out of the box as I opened the top.

"Mom, your wedding dress?" I asked, standing to take it from the box. She turned back to me,

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you would like it or not." She mumbled.

"I love it, Mom. I didn't have a dress for tomorrow." I admitted. She smiled a little,

"Well, now you do. Will I be able to see you walk down the aisle in it?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I want both you and Dad there. It wouldn't be the same without you." I whispered, pulling her to me in a tight embrace. I could feel a few loose tears fall from her eyes to my shoulder just before I pulled away.

"Tammy, you can use my sewing machine in the other room if you want to change anything." She motioned, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I nodded,

"I think I might do that." I nodded, taking one last glance at her before heading for the sewing room where most of my early costumes were made. A few small outfits still hung on the rack in my mother's room as I entered and sat the dress down on the fabric table. I could feel my mother watching from the doorway.

"Mom, I'm not real good with a sewing machine and I was wondering if you might help me?" I asked, afraid to turn around to her response. She didn't answer but retrieved her sewing pins from the shelf and headed towards the table.

"Let's see if we can't make this right." She mumbled, beginning to pin the waist in to my size.

It was 7 am when Mr. Duncan woke to an empty bed. He groaned slightly, feeling for his wife but only felt cold sheet instead. The room was quiet and the door was shut so he had no idea where she could have gone in the middle of night. Standing with a stiff neck, he made his way towards the bathroom at the other end of the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs to giggling coming from a downstairs room.

"Mom, this is going to be perfect." I whispered into the quiet air. Dad made his way down the stairs to peek into the room at the bottom. Mom was on the sewing machine just finishing the alterations on my dress and I was seated at the table, finishing my hair piece made of flowers to go with my veil.

"Morning." He mumbled a little surprised to see us both up and of all things getting ready for the wedding that was to happen that day.

"Good Morning, honey." My Mother said, cheerful as ever before standing to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled slightly was confusion before I spoke,

"Morning, Daddy." I exclaimed, continuing to finish the piece.

"So, I take this as we're have the wedding today?" He guessed before Mom laughed a little and I smiled, not wanting to ruin the wedding for him by confessing Fulton and I were already married.

"Yup." I confirmed, still looking down at the flowers.

"Well, I guess I'll start calling the family and let them know the weddings back on." He mumbled before exiting the room. Mom looked at me before we both laughed at his confusion.

Connie, Julie and Madison arrived at the house around 9 with my veil, the bouquets and their dresses to help me get ready. They also carried with them the bags they had intended on having at my house the night before. I moment I stepped out of the shower I was bombarded with nail polish matching to see what would look best by Connie. Julie had dumped her endless supply of make-up out on the bed and I had an idea that Connie's make-up must have been mixed in there too. While Madison had the hair dryer ready and waiting. Mom came in about half way through to take over for Madison when her feet started to cramp up.

"God, when will this be over?" Madison whined with contempt, flopping down on the bed and in the process, knocking half of Julie's make up to the hardwood floor.

"Maddie, watch it!" Julie exclaimed, toppling to the floor to pick up the fallen items.

"Sorry, I can't see my behind anymore to try to direct it." Madison sighed. Connie and I laughed a little at her just as my cell phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Madison exclaimed, jumping from the bed to retrieve my phone from the night stand. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Is my wife there?" Fulton asked, getting his tie tied by Portman on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Mr. Reed. You know you can't be talking to her before the big event." Madison played before I jumped up to grab the phone away from her. She laughed, holding the phone away from me before tossing it to Connie,

"Fulton, she'll have to call you back." Connie mumbled into the phone before I grabbed it away from her.

"Hello?" I finally answered.

"Hey." He whispered, sitting down on our bed to listen to me.

"Hey, I missed you, Mr. Reed." I smiled, sitting back down into the chair for the girls to go back to work on my hair and make-up.

"I missed you. So you haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No..." I whispered a smile on my lips.

"Good, so I'll meet you at the church at 1." He smiled, leaning back on his free arm.

"Yeah, 1 pm." I whispered with a nod of the head.

"Good, I love you, Mrs. Reed." He whispered.

"I love you, Mr. Reed." I said before clicking the phone shut.

"Oh... You two are so sweet." Connie joked, taking the phone from my hand and continuing the nail polish job she had started.

"Oh, I do not want to be known as cute anymore." I stated, adjusting in my seat under my Mother's unrelenting pull of my hair.

"Tammy, do you want your hair up or down?" She asked, still brushing the golden locks.

"Up, the veil will look better with it up." Madison concluded, while Connie shook her head,

"No, it looks better down; it makes your face look fuller." She nodded. My Mother rested the brush to her side,

"Well, which is it?"

"Both..." I nodded, "Half up, half down. Maybe if we all compromise today, things will go smoothly."

"You're too optimistic." Connie groaned before there was a soft knock on the wooden door. Julie ran to the door, a small bounce in her step before she reached it and opened it.

"Oh," She said, standing back a little at the door to let whoever it was in. Eve stepped in, her heels clicking softly on the hard wood floor. My Mother cleared her throat, immediately letting my hair fall from her hands.

"Well, girls, let's go get your dresses on." My Mother said warmly, ushering out Connie, Madison and Julie. They quickly grabbed their dresses on the way out and shut the door with a click. I looked down at the dark floor for more than a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"Tammy, look, I..."

"No, Eve, this is my entire fault once again. I should have believed you when you said it wasn't you who ruined the dress." I shook my head in defeat.

"No, Tammy, you had every right to think that. I've done nothing but try to ruin this wedding from the beginning." Eve sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No, you were there when Madison went to the hospital and..."

"Yes but I caused that." Eve shook her head, looking down, "I've messed up everything and I almost caused you to not want to marry my son."

"Eve, even you couldn't do that. That was me and my own stupid delusions." I shook my head turning to her from my spot on the bed. "I love Fulton. I have since we were little kids and the only thing that's really going to stop us is us so now that we're passed that, I do want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. Melissa just completely threw me over the edge with my wedding dress. I know that's no excuse." I shook my head before Eve stopped me.

"Tammy, it doesn't matter if you walked down the aisle in a potato sack, Fulton would still marry you." She smiled, "Who was I to try to change that." She almost whispered.

"You're right and I wasn't the one to try to change it either." I nodded, "Now, can we get my bridesmaids back in here to finish getting me ready." I asked, the color finally returning to my cheeks after so long. Eve smiled too,

"Yes, let's get this show on the road." She encouraged, getting up to go find my bridesmaids. I sighed, a heavy sigh. These were finally right.

The church was packed from one end to the other with all the Ducks, mine and Fulton's families all in attendance except Tommy of course but I knew he was watching. The media frenzy that had been outside the church had somehow found their way in and were all bunched in the back of the church where there was room. I paced the back of the church with anxiety, not for the wedding and not for all the people but for the fact the something might finally go right in the all the time that I'd know Fulton. He had glanced at me from the front of the church once and smiled, knowing I was backing there looking at him as well. Julie had begun her walk down the aisle, smiling graciously and looking to Adam from words of encouragement. He smiled back and whispered he loved her before she reached the altar and stood awaiting the next girl. Connie walked down next and seemed to be in her own bubble, or else she was just trying not to trip over her own two feet as she walked, this I'll never know but she reached the alter and turned to look for the fiery red head to precede me down the aisle. Madison was glowing, there was no other way to put it as she wattled down the aisle toward Dean. Hopefully they would be the next one's to get married and Fulton and I would be there for them.

"Are you ready?" My Father asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder to lead me to the open door into the church.

"Are you?" I asked, looking up at the nervous expression on his face.

"I think so." He mumbled, straightening his tux.

"You weren't this nervous last time…" I questioned looking up at him.

"That's because I didn't think you'd go through with it last time." He addressed, looking down at me with a smile. I smiled back,

"I love you, Daddy." I mumbled before we started to walk.

"I love you, too, Princess." He answered leading me to the hand of one only man I would have love.

The ceremony was over before anyone knew it and the party was going back the house when the limo finally pulled up with me and my husband in it.

"We could just skip all this and just go upstairs..." Fulton asked slyly, holding my hand to get out of the limo. I smiled, pressing my lips to his,

"Fulton, and miss that cake we've been talking about for months." I teased. He shrugged,

"Just an idea." He said before he threw me over his should caveman style and made his way down to the party. We were instantly surrounded by friends, as Fulton carried me around like that for a few minutes until I started to feel dizzy. He slid me down the front of his body but didn't let me go,

"See what you would have been missing, not marrying me?" He asked. I smiled, kissing him lightly again. A slow musical ballet started as I stared into the eyes of my husband,

"Will the _NEW_ Mr. and Mrs. Reed please take the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple?" The dj announced. I smiled at him as he took my hand in his and lead me towards the dance floor.

_I'll give you the moon at night  
I'll give you the stars to light your eyes  
I'll give you the sun to make just one more dawn  
So another day may come  
I'll give you my heart and soul  
I'll be there to catch you when you fall  
When you ask me what I'll give to you  
Girl, I'll give it all _

We made it to the dance floor and I wrapped my train unto my arm. Fulton took me into his arms, holding me close.

"I love you, Mrs. Reed." He smiled. I smiled back,

"I love you, too...my husband." He smiled, taking my lips with his.

_The loneliness of nights so long  
I search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me _

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know _

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time  
for all time_

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

"Okay, Enough of this sappy stuff!" Scott said slipping the dj a twenty and "it's raining men" started. I covered my lips with my gloved hand and tried to contain my laughter as Scott dragged Madison unto the dance floor. She pulled against him, pretending not to know him as he frolicked along the edge of the floor. People started to join into the fun and before we knew it the whole floor was filled with friends.

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men._

I looked up at Fulton as we still held each other in the mist of the dancing people.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too. Let have one hell of a party." Fulton announced beginning to dance with me.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
_


End file.
